


Tra gl'inferi e lo spazio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [48]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 51,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kamhara, la strega dei saiyan, sta per tornare. Vegeta si troverà alle prese con il passato.E anche Junior, che ricorderà il suo essere namecciano a causa dell'arrivo di: Adya, una principessa spaziale.Scritta a quattro mani con TheBlueMusketeer, proprietaria di alcuni di questi personaggi.[Seguito di Specchi e ricordi. Fa parte di DBNA].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Il ritorno di Kamy I° parte  
  
"Kakaroth tu mi perseguiti!" gridò Vegeta. Tirò un pugno alla parete, lasciò il segno a conca nel muro e tutta una serie di crepe tutt'intorno. Goku chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, scompigliandosi i capelli neri.  
"Ero venuto a trovare Junior. Suppongo anche tu" disse. Il principe dei saiyan digrignò i denti.  
"Vado su un altro pianeta e ti trovo. Vengo qui per vedere il Supremo e ti trovo. Vado a casa e ti trovo. In vacanza ci sei, all'incontro scuola-famiglia e ci sei. Sei un’ossessione!" si lamentò. Goku scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente e riaprì gli occhi.  
"Se è per questo mi hai incontrato anche agl'inferi per colpa di Janemba". Ricordò Goku e schivò un pugno del principe dei saiyan diretto al suo volto. Afferrò la mano del principe e la abbassò, stringendosela al petto.  
"Vegeta ... senti ..." mormorò. Il principe dei saiyan liberò la mano e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Cosa c'è?" domandò. Goku arrossì e ticchettò le punte delle scarpe blu.  
"Baba oggi è venuta a portarmi un messaggio di mio Nonno Gohan dall'aldilà. Non succedeva da tanto e, per quanto fossi contento, mi è venuta un'idea. Vorrei mettermi in contatto con i miei genitori negl'inferi" sussurrò. Vegeta aprì la bocca e sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Potrei risentire mia madre - pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, sbuffando.  
"Non se ne parla" ribatté, alzando le braccia. Goku congiunse le mani.  
"Urca, pensavo di poter contare su di te! Ti prego! Poi possiamo combattere ogni volta che vuoi, possiamo anche rinchiuderci nella nuova Stanza dello Spirito e del tempo senza limitazioni. Ti supplico!" implorò. Vegeta abbassò le braccia e alzò il capo, osservando il mento del Son.  
"Affare fatto, ma mantieni le tue promesse" borbottò. Goku saltellò sul posto, tenendo i pugni chiusi e le braccia allargate ai lati, girò su se stesso e sorrise.  
"Sentiremo i nostri genitori!". Festeggiò. Vegeta si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa.  
"Io in che momento sono stato aggiunto?" chiese.  
  
********************  
  
"Solo una decina di minuti. Ti supplico" mormorò Goku. Congiunse le mani, mettendo palmo contro palmo con le dita unite, sollevandole fino all'altezza del viso.  
"Goku, mi spiace" ribatté Dende. Era appoggiato contro il bastone e teneva il capo chino, facendo ondeggiare le antenne.  
"Muso verde, tu gli fai questo piacere e noi dimentichiamo i guai che hai combinato ultimamente" minacciò con tono atono il principe dei saiyan. Dende corrugò la fronte e guardò in viso Vegeta, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Vegeta ghignò, incrociando le braccia.  
\- Adoro le reazioni che hanno davanti alle mie metonimie - pensò.  
"Ti scongiuro, solo un paio di minuti" implorò Goku. Si mise in ginocchio, alzò le mani sopra la testa e le oscillò. Dende sospirò, si voltò e raggiunse la sfera al centro della sala. Vi passò davanti il bastone e nella sfera apparve la figura di due giganteschi uomini, entrambi erano cornuti, uno aveva la pelle rossa-arancione e l'altra blu-azzurro. Goku impallidì e si nascose dietro uno dei due troni.  
"Mi dispiace disturbarvi, saggi guardiani degl'inferi, vi chiediamo di lasciarci conferire con il sovrano dei saiyan e altri di quella specie". La voce di Dende risuonò roca con tono serio. Vegeta rabbrividì vedendo una fontana di sangue e degli spuntoni di metallo alle spalle dei due giganti.  
\- Un giorno finirò lì anche io - pensò.   
"Diteci i nomi" ringhiò il guardiano dalla pelle blu-azzurra.  
"Radish, Re Vegeta, Bardack, Sarah e Gine" scandì Vegeta, avvicinandosi alla sfera. Il gigante arancione annuì, si voltò e corse via.  
  
**********  
  
Goku uscì da dietro il trono e avanzò, mettendosi dietro Dende. Osservò Nappa avanzare dall'altra parte della sfera.  
"Sua altezza King Vegeta XVI...". Iniziò a presentare, mentre Re Vegeta avanzava di fianco a lui.  
"Non hai preso la sua altezza, quello è enorme" bisbigliò Goku, avvicinando il viso a Vegeta.  
"Amore, ho fame! Ho fameeeee! Urca, che fameeee!". Si sentì una voce femminile strillare di sottofondo. Re Vegeta sospirò, mettendo una mano sul viso.  
"Hai mangiato persino mentre venivamo qui!" si lamentò un'altra voce femminile.  
"Bardackuccio, amore mio dolce, HO FAME!" ululò la voce femminile.   
Vegeta ridacchiò e si coprì la bocca con la mano, Goku si sporse in avanti. Una donna apparve sullo schermo, aveva i capelli corti e muoveva freneticamente la coda.  
"Sei mia madre?" domandò il Son. La donna lo vide, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.  
"Kakaroth! Certo che sono la tua mamma!" disse. Saltellò sul posto e si passò la mano tra i capelli, ridacchiando. Goku dall'altra parte ridacchiò a sua volta e si passò le mani tra i capelli.  
"Facciamoci riconoscere, mi raccomando" brontolò Bardack, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.  
"Zia Gine è la solita" sussurrò Vegeta. Radish raggiunse i genitore e si affacciò da dietro il sovrano.  
"Kakaroth! Perché hai ucciso anche Turles?! Ora sei senza fratelli maggiori su quel sasso velenoso, potrebbe succederti qualcosa!" si lamentò. Goku sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Perché, anche Turles era mio fratello?" domandò. Re Vegeta si massaggiò il collo e sospirò, mentre suo figlio compiva lo stesso gesto.  
"Principino, non siete cresciuto per niente" piagnucolò Nappa.  
"Sapete, essere uccisi porta alla vendetta, non al considerare indifesi gli assassini" brontolò Vegeta.  
-Ho quasi mezzo secolo e per tutti loro sono ancora un bambino - si lamentò mentalmente.  
"Vegeta" sussurrò una voce femminile. Il principe dei saiyan alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli color ambra di Sarah.  
"Madre" bisbigliò.  
"Vi ricordo i dieci minuti!". S'intromise Dende, sbattendo con forza il bastone per terra.  
"Oh, allora mi devo sbrigare a fare il resoconto delle ultime cose. Radish si è finalmente legato, spero anche tu piccolo Kakaroth. Non so se ti ricordi di Pamela, quella dolce mezzosangue. Kamy frequenta nientemeno che un principe che sta da noi. La nuova fidanzata di Turles si chiama Naly ed è una purosangue". Iniziò ed enumerare Gine. Goku sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Chi è tutta questa gente? - si domandò.  
"Oh, per l'amore degli dei polpi, fate stare zitta quella gallina!" sbraitò Re Vegeta. Il suo viso divenne vermiglio e i suoi baffi tremarono.  
"Almeno lei con suo figlio ci sta parlando" ringhiò Sarah. Il sovrano digrignò i denti e si voltò verso sua moglie, la sua aura aumentò facendogli ondeggiare il mantello. Entrambi i custodi degl'inferi tirarono fuori le loro mazze chiodate.  
"Con mio figlio ci parlo come dico io, donna!" urlò Re Vegeta.  
"Se sua altezza non abbassa il tono, questa notte dormirà fuori dalla camera reale!" urlò Sarah in risposta, dimenando la coda e mettendo le mani sui fianchi. Goku guardò i due, si voltò verso Vegeta, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò nuovamente verso i due.  
"Urca se è familiare" mormorò.  
"Mi dispiace. Preferisco chiudere qui, non voglio attirarmi l'ira di re Yammer" sibilò Dende. I due guardiani annuirono all'unisono e puntarono le mazze contro Nappa e Radish.  
"Andatevene!". Intimarono in contemporanea. Dende agitò la mano e il bastone, le immagini del gruppo agl'inferi sparirono.  
  
*******  
  
Vegeta sospirò e guardò i fogli sparpagliati sul tavolo, avevano tutti il marchio della Capsule corporation e riportavano una serie di numeri. Il principe dei saiyan si tolse gli occhiali da vista e li appoggiò accanto alla calcolatrice.  
"Meno male che abbiamo avuto quell'incontro catarchico con gl'inferi oggi, o non avrei avuto la forza di badare alla contabilità" sussurrò.  
\- Kakaroth sembrava più abbattuto che altro. Forse non avrei dovuto aiutarlo a vedere i suoi genitori - pensò.  
"Oggi cucino io!". Sentì l'urlo di Pan provenire dalla cucina e si leccò le labbra.  
"Vado a chiamare Vetrunks! E' fuori in giardino!" gridò Goten dal piano di sopra e si sentì una finestra sbattere.  
"Di già? Io non ho ancora finito di giocare al nuovo videogioco!" si lamentò Trunks dal salotto.  
\- E' più immaturo del figlio - pensò il principe dei saiyan. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi sentendo un'aura potente provenire dai Monti Paoz.  
"Quest'aura ..." mormorò.   
"Papà ..." disse Trunks, raggiungendolo.  
"Voi rimanete tutti qui. E' un ordine!" gridò il principe dei saiyan. Raggiunse la finestra, la spalancò e spiccò il volo.


	2. Cap.2 Il ritorno di Kamy II° parte

Cap.2 Il ritorno di Kamy II° parte 

Goku osservo una figura femminile atterrargli davanti, aveva il viso coperto dal cappuccio viola della giacca corta che indossava. Impallidì vedendo la sua pelosa coda rosa e si leccò le labbra.  
"Si può sapere chi sei?" domandò il Son. Una ciocca di capelli rossi uscì fuori dal cappuccio che metteva in ombra il viso della sconosciuta.  
"Sei tu Kakaroth il traditore?" chiese ringhiando. Incrementò a sua volta l'aura che si tinseri di riflessi vermigli, dei fulmini rosso rubino le caddero tutt'intorno.  
"Preferisco Goku. Chi mi cerca?" domandò. La figura allargò le braccia e strinse i pugni, coperti da dei guanti candidi.  
"Il potente Lourth mi ha resuscitata e mi permetterà di eliminare ogni ostacolo alla missione" ruggì. Goku lanciò una serie di attacchi energetici. La figura scomparve con la supervelocità e si spostò a destra e a sinistra.  
"Io, la strega dei saiyan, ti ucciderò senza pietà. Tu, traditore della tua razza, hai impedito l'ascesa del mio principe!" ululò. Goku vide arrivare verso di lui un Cannone Gallick x10 e lo schivò, spiccando il volo. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo la peluria rossastra.  
"Questa era di Vegeta, quando era mercenario" sussurrò il Son. Si teletrasportò e apparve alle spalle della figura femminile. Questa lo percepì, si voltò e nel movimento le cadde all'indietro il cappuccio. I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano, il Son sentì una sensazione strana all'altezza dello stomaco, interruppe l'onda energetica e abbassò le braccia.  
"Mi sento strano..." biascicò. La giovane lo raggiunse con un calcio al viso e lo fece finire per terra su un fianco, con un tonfo, la punta dorata del suo stivaletto bianco lasciò un segno violaceo nella guancia di Goku.  
"Tecnica che lo hai obbligato a disconoscere, come io ora disconosco te come fratello!" gridò la giovane. I suoi lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso roseo.   
Goku strinse gli occhi, si diede la spinta alzandosi in ginocchio e scosse il capo.  
"Che incantesimo mi avevi fatto?!" strepitò.   
La giovane alzò le braccia sopra la testa, unì le mani e tra essere apparve una sfera rosa.  
"Tecnica dei fiori di pesco!" urlò. Le sue iridi divennero rosso sangue con riflessi color rubino. Si alzò un forte vento che investì il Son e una serie di petali rosati lo sommersero, strappandogli i vestiti e aprendogli delle ferite sanguinanti.  
\- Sono duri come se fossero di metallo - pensò Goku. Era accecato dal muro di petali rosati e cercava di eliminarli con una serie di ki-blast. La sfera rosa tra le mani della giovane divenne grande quanto l'intera abitazione dei Son. La saiyan abbassò le braccia, puntando verso la figura del fratello minore.  
"Kamhara!". Si sentì chiamare, si voltò e spiccò il volo. Vide Vegeta volare verso di lei, con le braccia incrociate.  
"Ti ordino di lasciarlo stare!" ululò. Kamhara fece sparire l'onda e abbassò le mani, i petali si posarono sul terreno.  
"Vegeta, attento!" gridò Goku, alzandosi in piedi.  
"Tranquillo Kakaroth. Non rischio niente. Vero Kamy?" domandò Vegeta, guardando la giovane in viso.  
\- E' assurdamente giovane, ma molto più grande di quanto ricordassi. Però quella tecnica e quei capelli ... è decisamente lei -pensò.  
"Lui vi ha impedito di essere re" brontolò la ragazza. Le sue iridi divennero color nocciola, leggermente liquide e gonfiò le guance. Goku sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca.  
"Urca. Che cosa sta succedendo?" chiese.  
"E' una mia decisione stare su questo pianeta. Perciò ti ordino di cessare le ostilità e di comportarti come un abitante di questo pianeta. Ci siamo intesi?" ringhiò Vegeta. Kamy raddrizzò la schiena, mise una mano sopra l'armatura bianca della battle-suit e fece scontrare i talloni.  
"Agli ordini, principe" dichiarò atona. Vegeta ghignò e atterrò, seguito dalla ragazza.  
"Kakaroth non è un traditore" mormorò. Goku chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
"Davvero?" domandò. Vegeta strinse le labbra, incrociò le braccia al petto e si voltò verso di lui.  
"Rimani sempre una misera terza classe" ringhiò.  
"Quindi devo cercare di istaurare rapporti amichevoli con gli abitanti che m'indicherete e con mio fratello non considerandolo un traditore?" chiese Kamy. Vegeta annuì e la giovane dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosata.  
"Come vuoi, Veggy" disse. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, congiungendo le mani dietro la schiena. Vegeta sospirò.  
"Non chiamarmi Veggy" brontolò. Vegeta si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa.  
"Andiamo alla Capsule co., dobbiamo trovare un modo per evitare che Lourth scopra che ora stai con noi" borbottò.   
"Urca. Ho una sorella ed è viva, ed è forte soprattutto" mormorò Goku, tornando allo stadio normale.  


 


	3. Cap.3 Adya

Cap.3 Adya  
_  
  
_

Il vento deformava le nuvole candide sotto il palazzo del Supremo, proseguiva accarezzando la conca sottostante e risaliva, scivolando lungo il corpo di Popo. Ques'ultimo avanzava e i passi prodotti dai suoi piedi contro il pavimento di marmo risuonavano ovattati. Passava di fianco a dei fiorellini blu grandi quanto l'unghia del mignolo, tenendo piegato l'innaffiatoio, le gocce dei getti d'acqua inumidivano i loro petali e rendevano umido il terreno delle aiuole.   
"Non sono adorabili?" domandò, indicando i fiori con l'indice grassottello. Junior aprì un occhio e si voltò con il capo verso di lui, schioccando la lingua sul palato.   
"Se lo dici tu" borbottò. Abbassò le braccia, facendole ondeggiare ai suoi fianchi e sospirò, aleggiava a un braccio dal suolo con le gambe incrociate. Richiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul contatto con la mente di Elly, visualizzò un muro.  
-Chiuso! Se sta ancora dormendo, giuro che la farò allenare ininterrottamente per una settimana senza farla riposare neanche per un paio di secondi! -. Minacciò mentalmente. Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò, guardando la porta del palazzo. Il rumore delle fronde degli alberi del viale intorno a lui gli risuonava nelle orecchie, facendogli tremare la punta aguzza. Avvertì un'aura e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo una sensazione strana all'altezza del petto.  
__  
"Vi chiediamo perdono per avervi convocato, ma ora che il grande guru namecciano è venuto a mancare, non sapevamo a chi altro rivolgerci" disse un elfo. Si passò le mani sulla lunga veste candida e deglutì, tenendo le spalle curve. Junior digrignò i denti e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte dalla pelle verde.  
"Cosa volevate sapere?" ringhiò.  
"Da sempre siamo gemellati con Nameck. Volevamo sapere perché, dopo averlo visto esplodere, lo abbiamo poi ritrovato nuovamente intatto. Come mai ora esiste Neo-Nameck? Diccelo, guerriero abitante della Terra, nativo del nostro popolo fratello" disse una voce femminile.  
  
Junior socchiuse gli occhi, sentì l'aura avvicinarsi sempre di più e avvertì qualcuno atterrargli alle spalle.  
"Non ci posso credere" sussurrò. Si voltò e rimise i piedi a terra, le sue scarpe scure coprirono alcune venature tra i quadratoni che formavano il pavimento.  
"A cosa devo l'onore, Adya, principessa reggente di Myreen?" domandò. Dinnanzi a lui c'era una giovane elfa, teneva le mani dalle dita affusolate e nivee congiunte al petto. Avanzò, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei che riflettevano la luce del sole e le facevano aderire un abito azzurro, quasi bianco, al corpo longilineo.  
"Non c'è nessun particolare dovere verso i vecchi amici". La sua voce risuonò dolce e frusciante. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie pallide tremò e socchiuse le labbra sottili e rosee. "Ti trovo bene, Junior". Aggiunse. La figura del namecciano si rifletté nelle sue grandi iridi color ametista. Junior incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.  
"Eppure non ci vediamo da innumerevoli anni" ribatté secco. Adya avanzò, muovendosi sinuosa, sorrise e sbatté le palpebre, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia nere.  
"Diciotto anni solamente, in cui mi è giunta voce che foste sempre terribilmente impegnati, presi tra i fuochi di diverse minacce" mormorò seducente.   
"Non sapevo che su Myreen corressero così rapidamente le voci" ribatté duro Junior. Adya lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò delicatamente il braccio all'altezza di una delle membrane rosate.  
"Alle mie orecchie faccio pervenire solo le voci delle persone che m'interessano. Credevo lo sapessi". Sussurrò e la sua voce sembrò uno dei fruscii circostanti.  
Junior fece un verso gutturale schiarendosi la voce e alzò lo sguardo, osservando l'azzurro terso del cielo.  
"Continuo ad avere i miei dubbi sul fatto che sei venuta fino a qui solo per salutarmi" rispose. Adya avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Junior.  
"Anche se fosse, non ti arreca ugualmente piacere la mia visita?" domandò seducente. Junior scostò il braccio che Adya continuava ad accarezzargli.  
"Adya, sono sicuro che entrambi abbiamo molto da fare" mormorò. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. "Perciò il tempo a nostra disposizione è sempre troppo poco. Ti ascolto, avanti". La incalzò. La pelle diafana di Adya brillava al sole e le sue iridi color ametista rilucevano di luce propria. Prese il labbro inferiore in bocca, con il labbro superiore e rabbrividì, passando lo sguardo sulle gambe longilinee di Junior, sul suo petto muscoloso, posandolo sul suo viso affusolato dagli zigomi sporgenti.  
"Qualche giorno fa ...". La sua voce tremò leggermente, ma il suo tono suonò più cupo. "Al mio palazzo è giunta un urgente richiesta di aiuto" esalò. Junior indietreggiò e si voltò, guardando due alberi davanti a lui.  
"Di che si tratta?" chiese atono. Adya lasciò andare il labbro inferiore che tremò e strinse un pugno.  
\- Come osa ignorarmi? - pensò. Avanzò di un paio di passi e gli si rimise dinnanzi.  
"Si tratta di Nameck" dichiarò. Junior abbassò lo sguardo di scatto, guardandola in viso.  
"Che cos'è successo?" domandò. Adya si portò le dita alle labbra e abbassò il capo.  
"Il pianeta è sotto l'attacco di un invasore sconosciuto. Non sappiamo perché, cosa voglia dai namecciani" mormorò e la voce le tremò. Rialzò il capo e lo avvicinò a quello di lui.  
"Sono venuta ad avvertirti appena ho potuto" mormorò con voce flebile. Afferrò il braccio di Junior e le sue iridi divennero liquide.  
"Devi venire con me su Nameck, i namecciani invocano il tuo aiuto" disse, alzando la voce. Il demon prince si pietrificò, il respiro gli divenne più pesante.  
\- No, non lascerò di nuovo il mio pianeta da solo. Non permetterò che gli succeda di nuovo qualcosa ... anche se ho appena ritrovato Elly, lei capirà - pensò. Strinse i pugni, conficcò le unghie nella carne lasciando delle mezzalune verde chiaro nella pelle facendo uscire gocce di sangue violaceo e digrignò i denti. Indietreggiò, liberando nuovamente il braccio. - Forse è anche meglio che mi allontani. Ho fatto l'idiozia di dichiararmi, quando so benissimo che la mia natura demoniaca potrebbe distruggerla - rifletté.  
"Se stai pensando di rimanere sulla Terra, devo dissentire aspramente. Non puoi abbandonare la tua gente" sussurrò Adya. Junior digrignò più forte i denti, mostrando i canini aguzzi.  
"Non ho intenzione di farlo" ruggì. Popo alzò la testa, l'osservò e la figura del namecciano si rifletté nei suoi occhi tondeggianti, fischiettò e riabbassò il capo annaffiando i fiori. Junior espirò rumorosamente.  
"Devo avvisare delle persone, mi servono almeno un paio di giorno, soltanto questo" rispose. Adya inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"E' con una persona precisamente che ti consulti per qualsiasi cosa tu faccia?" domandò. Strofinò la ballerina che indossava contro il pavimento di marmo.  
"Non sei qui per giudicare quello che faccio" ribatté secco Junior. L'elfa incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, facendolo ondeggiare.  
"I namecciani avranno tutto il mio supporto, ma se vuoi che venga con te, dovrei aspettare un paio di giorni. Puoi anche restare sulla Terra in questo lasso di tempo" disse Junior. Adya annuì e avvicinò il viso a quello di Junior, fino a sfiorare il mento aguzzo di lui con i propri capelli. Il namecciano trattenne il respiro, avvampando.  
"Mi fa piacere rivederti.  _Dan ka-ori_ , Junior" sussurrò seducente, sporgendo le labbra rosee. Indietreggiò di qualche passò e spiccò il volo, levitando via dal palazzò, continuando a guardare il namecciano man mano che si allontanava, con i lunghi capelli argentei luminosi e ondeggianti intorno al viso. Junior la vide scomparire, indietreggiò di un paio di passi e si voltò. Vide Dende davanti a lui, che sorrideva.  
"Adya cambierà mai?" gli domandò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Junior incrociò le braccia e fece apparire il mantello candido sulle sue spalle, avvolgendovisi.  
"No. Mai" mormorò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Kamy’s secret

Cap.4 Kamy’s secret

Kamhara si massaggiò la spalla, sospirò e indossò un giacchetto violaceo sopra la parte superiore della battle-suit, chiudendo i bottoni di legno.

< Forse dovrei dirglielo che mi ha resuscitato Lourth. In fondo è il loro nemico > pensò. Le sue iridi castane si tinsero di pagliuzze verdi. < E se poi mi mandassero nuovamente agl’inferi? >. Sospirò.

< Non sono sicura che il principe si ricordi il nostro rapporto quanto me > rifletté, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

_ Kamy incrociò le gambe, appoggiò le mani sull’erba sentendola umida sotto le dita e osservò in lontananza il deserto rossastro. _

_ Le iridi vermiglie le divennero castane e il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno al viso. Si girò e osservò il principe dei saiyan uscire dal fango dello stagno, i capelli a fiamma aderivano al viso del bambino, la coda grondava fanghiglia e teneva tra le mani una rana bluastra. _

_ “Presa, così impara a dubitare delle capacità del futuro re dei saiyan!” si vantò. _

_ Kamy sorrise, le iridi le divennero azzurre, osservò l’animale gracchiare gonfiando la gola, creando una sacca azzurrina. _

_ “È vero che avete sterminato gli Tsufuru ieri notte?” domandò la bambina. _

_ Vegeta ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere l’animale. Strinse un pugno, le iridi color ossidiana gli brillarono e fu avvolto da un alone blu notte. _

_ “Non ne è rimasto vivo nessuno. La gloria è ricaduta su mio padre, finalmente la nostra razza non è più loro schiava. E un giorno non dovremo nemmeno inchinarci a Freezer” sancì. Dimenò la coda, alzò il capo e accentuò il ghigno. _

_ “Diventerò il leggendario supersaiyan e salverò il mio popolo!” gridò. _

_ “Vostra altezza, tenete Asperigus” disse Nappa. Si piegò in avanti e fece oscillare il peluche di una scimmia davanti al viso del bambino, tenendo il giocattolo per una zampa. _

_ Vegeta saltò e prese l’animaletto di pezza, affondando il mento nella pelliccia marrone scuro. _

_ “Nappa! Tu non mi prendi sul serio” si lamentò. _

_ Kamy si alzò in piedi, mise le mani sui fianchi e annuì. _

_ “Ha ragione. Lui sarà il futuro re e io la sua potentissima strega” borbottò. _

_ Nappa scoppiò a ridere, il ciuffo di capelli neri sul suo capo liscio oscillò a destra e a sinistra. _

_ “Sarete anche riuscito a sconfiggere centinaia di saybamen, ma al momento siete un re tutto sporco” ribatté. _

_ Vegeta digrignò i denti e soffiò con il naso. Incrementò l’aura, il fango schizzò tutt’intorno, Kamhara si nascose dietro un albero dimenando la coda. _

_ Nappa si protesse il viso con un braccio, ricoprendosi di fango. Vegeta strinse al petto il peluche e sorrise, avanzando. _

_ “Ora sono pulito e sarò il più grande re che questo pianeta abbia mai visto”. Si vantò, gonfiando il petto, si alzò in volo e atterrò sopra il ramo di un albero, aprendo le braccia. _

_ “Sarò temuto e riverito. L’universo intero tremerà davanti al mio nome!” si vantò. Mise una gamba dietro l’altra, teneva il peluche per la coda con una mano, chiuse l’altra a pugno e si mise il braccio davanti al viso. _

_ “Basta che non ti fai crescere la barba” borbottò Kamhara. Si avvicinò all’albero su cui era il migliore amico. _

_ Nappa si strinse uno dei baffi e sogghignò. _

_ “Forse se ti farai crescere i baffi, vostra altezza” disse. Uscì un fazzoletto dall’armatura bianca sopra la battle-suit e si pulì il viso dal fango. _

_ “Fino a che non sarete re ricordatevi di non nominare Freezer se non è strettamente necessario. E soprattutto di non offenderlo finché non avrete la preparazione necessaria per batterlo” gli ricordò. _

_ Vegeta sbuffò e si sedette sul ramo, Kamhara si sedette accanto a lui e gli strinse una spalla. _

_ “Ricordati come è finita Reghina” sussurrò. _

_ Vegeta sentì gli occhi pizzicare, avvertì una fitta al petto e soffiò dalle narici. _

_ “Un giorno la vendicherò, lo giuro” ringhiò. _


	5. Cap.5 Elly e Kamy si conoscono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I due video su Kamy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS2WxRlhmIs ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5unNYr6cuI.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Nutella

Cap.5 Elly e Kamy si conoscono  
__  
  


Goku apparve davanti a Vegeta, Elly gli teneva una mano appoggiata sul braccio muscoloso del saiyan.  
"Vegeta, certo che non impari mai. Non lo hai ancora capito che Goku le cose non le sa spiegare?" domandò. Il principe dei saiyan indicò con il pollice alla sua sinistra.   
Elly mise gl'indice nel bordo a vita bassa dei jeans larghi, si staccò dal Son e si voltò. Vide la ragazzina seduta sul letto, era in ombra, illuminata dalla luce tenue della lampada e dal bagliore rosso dei numeri della radiosveglia. Kamy alzò la mano e la dimenò, arrossendo.  
"E' un piacere conoscerla" sussurrò. Elly alzò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.  
"Siamo coetanee, non c'è bisogno di essere così formali" ribatté. Allungò la mano verso Kamy, la giovane la guardò e sbatté le palpebre. Allungò a sua volta il braccio ed Elly scoppiò a ridere. Kamy si alzò in piedi e dimenò la coda rosata. Elly impallidì e la indicò.  
"Quella cos'è?" domandò. Kamy prese in braccio la propria coda da scimmia e la accarezzò.  
"E' una caratteristica saiyan. L'abbiamo tutti" spiegò. La bionda deglutì e socchiuse gli occhi, tastandosi la fine della schiena.  
"Verrà anche a me?" chiese. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che sia Goku che Vegeta srotolava delle lunghe code marroni nascoste sotto le maglie, dimenandole.  
"No. A quelli come te non ricresce dopo che viene tagliata" spiegò Vegeta. Elly rischiò di sbattere contro il comodino di legno, raggiunse a sua volta il letto e si sedette, affondando nella coperta blu.  
"Ok, vuol dire che prima l'avevo. Bene, le scoperte non finiscono mai" sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.  
"Non vi piace?" chiese Kamy, le sue iridi divennero verde chiaro. Elly la guardò e le sorrise.  
"Dammi del tu e la adorerò" le disse gentilmente. Si sentì il gorgogliare di uno stomaco, Elly si voltò verso il Son.  
"Goku?" domandò Elly. Il Son ridacchiò, negò con il capo e indicò Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan arrossì e si voltò.  
"Non dite una parola, succede anche a voi" ringhiò.  
"Hai fame!" gridò Kamy. Goku guardò sua sorella alzarsi dal letto e correre, sfrecciandogli accanto fino all'angolo cottura.  
Kamy raggiunse il cucinino, si chinò e aprì il frigo alto fino alle sue ginocchia guardandone il contenuto.  
pensò. Prese una confezione di plastica con dentro delle fragole, la estrasse, con un gesto secco strappò la plastica e le lanciò per aria. Con la supervelocità aprì lo scomparto sopra il lavandino, prese un colino, ricoprì l'altra mano con una lama di energia rosa e la utilizzò per tagliuzzare le fragole. Le prese al volo con il colino, aprì il rubinetto, le passò sotto l'acqua, le girò facendole lavare da entrambe le parti. Prese una tazza, vi mise dentro le fragole, chiuse l'acqua e prese una bottiglia di champagne dal frigo. Trasformò in un cenere il tappo con l'intelaiatura di ferro e la carta, versò il contenuto della bottiglia dentro la tazza appoggiando la bottiglia sulla tavola, gettò nella tazza le fragole tagliate a forma di rose facendo ondeggiare lo champagne. Mise a lavare il colino, con la coda aprì uno scomparto in basso e prese un bacco di zucchero, lo aprì con i denti e gettò lo zucchero sopra le fragole. Con la coda pose il sacchetto sul tavolo, chiuse lo scomparto con il piede, con la mano chiuse il getto d'acqua e con l'altra prese un cucchiaio da un cassetto. Si voltò, si mise a correre e raggiunse Vegeta porgendogli la tazza.  
"Ogni vostro desiderio è un mio ordine, principe" sussurrò gentilmente. Vegeta socchiuse le labbra e arrossì, Goku sporse il labbro inferiore e incrociò le braccia.  
"Ho fame anche io!" si lamentò. Elly socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia, sotto i seni stretti dalla maglietta bianca.  
"Guarda tu" sussurrò. Vegeta prese la tazza dalle mani della rossa e annuì.  
"Ti ringrazio" mormorò con voce calda.  
"Io le voglio con la nutella! Nutella! Nutella!" strepitò Goku. Elly gli tirò una gomitata e sbuffò.  
"La nutella è una cosa meravigliosa, non infangarla usandola come arma impropria per rovinare momenti" brontolò.


	6. Cap.6 Elly vs Adya

Cap.6 Elly vs Adya  
__  
  


Elly guardava la tavolata in lontananza, riusciva a scorgere delle torte di colori sgargianti arcobaleno, mise le mani dietro la testa e si appoggiò contro il tronco dell'albero. Riusciva a intravedere ciotole di plastica di vari colori e cumuli di panini a piramide. Kamy alzò la testa, guardando le fronde dell'albero sopra di lei, rimanendo seduta accanto alla bionda, teneva le gambe incrociate e dimenava la coda dalla peluria rosata. Mise le mani sopra le ginocchia e sbuffò, guardando Yamcha portarsi una bottiglia alle labbra e Rif adangiarsi sulla spalla di Tenshinhan.   
"Non ti imbarazzano?" chiese, voltandosi verso Elly. La bionda si voltò a sua volta verso di lei e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Cosa?" domandò. Kamy incassò il capo tra le spalle e sentì Lunch scoppiare a ridere.  
"Queste feste. La principessa ne fa molte?". S'informò. Elly ridacchiò e alzò le spalle.  
"Bulma ne farebbe una alla settimana, se fosse per lei" spiegò. Si voltò verso Crilin e lo guardò sbadigliare, Bra dietro di lui dimenava le mani.  
"Non osare rimetterti quegli orrendi baffi!" si lamentava l'azzurra, guardando Vegeta in faccia. Kamy si chinò in avanti, arcuando la schiena e osservò il terreno, le sue iridi si tinsero di riflessi verde scuro. Elly le mise una mano sulla spalla e le sorrise, avvicinando il suo viso alla rossa.  
"So come ti senti. Anch'io sono stata l'ultima arrivata, tempo fa. Vedrai che ci divertiremo, sono simpatici se li conosci bene" la rassicurò. Le fece l'occhiolino e le porse una barretta di cioccolata. Kamy guardò la cioccolata, la presa tra le mani e sorrise. Elly si voltò e vide Junior che la fissava, tenendo lo sguardo chino.  
"Ancora cioccolata?" domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Finirai per intossicarti". Proseguì. Kamy spezzò a metà la cioccolata e mise il pezzo tra le mani di Elly. Lei la prese e se la portò alla bocca. Junior osservò il movimento di Elly, la guardò sporcarsi le labbra e deglutì arrossendo. Elly vide che la fissava e avvampò a sua volta, Kamy li vide arrossire entrambi e ridacchiò.   
"Stavo spiegando ad Elly che sono tutti amichevoli ..." disse la bionda. Guardò Junior e gli tirò una gomitata alla gamba. " ... tranne te". Scherzò. Junior alzò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia.   
"Sei sempre così adorabile" disse ironico. Schiccò la lingua sul palato e socchiuse le labbra, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi. "E' la cioccolata che ti rende così o quello splendido periodo che tocca a voi donne ogni mese?" chiese, mantenendo il tono ironico. Elly si alzò in piedi e si appoggiò con la schiena alle spalle del namecciano e la sua lunga treccia bionda sbatté contro il deltoide di Junior.  
"Niente del genere" rispose, avvicinando la cioccolata rimanente alle labbra di lui. "Assaggia" lo incalzò. Junior la guardò negli occhi, vedendo il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre di lei.  
"Io non mangio il cibo e tra l'altro la cioccolata per me ha un sapore disgustoso" ribatté. Elly aggrottò le sopracciglia e sporse le labbra in fuori.  
"Non mi fido di quelli che non amano la cioccolata, vuol dire che hanno qualche problema" si lamentò. Junior si sbatté la mano sul viso e sospirò. Kamy ridacchiò al gesto del namecciano.  
"Io non mi fido dei saiyan" sussurrò Junior. Sorrise a Elly e abbassò la mano, avvicinando il suo viso a quello della bionda.  
"Adoro quando sei così prudente!" ripose Elly. Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e il suo viso si illuminò. Kamy strappò qualche filo d'erba dal prato, li osservò sorridere entrambi e le sue iridi castane divennero nocciola scuro, leggermente liquide.  
"I saiyan si fidano difficilmente anche tra loro" spiegò.  
"Direi che anche in quel caso si tratta di giustificata prudenza" disse una voce femminile sconosciuta. Kamy si alzò in piedi e si girò nella direzione da cui era venuta. Junior si voltò, Adya lo raggiunse, i suoi occhi tondeggianti dalle iridi color ametista brillavano sotto il sole.   
"Anche tu da queste parti, Adya?" chiese Junior. Elly la guardò, strinse le labbra e si voltò verso Kamy.  
\- E questa chi è? - si domandò mentalmente.  
"Preferisco il saluto tipico dei nostri pianeti d'origine, Junior" mormorò Adya con tono gentile. Junior roteò gli occhi, alzando il capo.  
" _Dan ka-ori_ , Adya Ran" rispose. Elly impallidì, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò guardando Junior in viso.  
"Si può sapere cosa le hai detto o devo immaginare il peggio? Perché deformazioni così palesi del namecciano in elfico meritano un premio" ringhiò Kamy.  
"Significa: 'I miei saluti, principessa Adya'" rispose seducente l'elfa. Si piegò di lato, appoggiando il dorso della mano pallida e affusolata alla guancia. Si voltò verso Kamy e fece tremare le labbra sottili e rosee.  
"I namecciani salutano così gli abitanti del pianeta a loro gemellato: Myreen. E noi, a nostra volta, rivolgiamo lo stesso saluto" mormorò. Fece sbattere i lunghi capelli argentei contro Elly e guardò Junior negli occhi.  
\- Non mi piace come questa tizia lo guarda - pensò.  
" _Dan ka-ori, Thalis Rhal_ " mormorò Adya. Prese il lembo della lunga gonna grigia tendente al bianco e piegò le gambe in un inchino, si raddrizzò e sorrise.  
"La prossima volta evita di chiamarmi principe dei demoni, qui non mi ci chiama nessuno" ringhiò Junior. Elly si mise in bocca la cioccolata, masticandola rumorosamente e porse la mano sporca di cioccolata sciolta verso l'elfa. Quest'ultima guardò l'arto, dilatò le narici e rabbrividì.   
"Io sono Elly, molto piacere. E sono felicissima d'incontrare una principessa" disse gentilmente Elly. Adya alzò il mento e voltò di scatto il capo. Elly avvampò, abbassò la mano e guardò Kamy che alzò le spalle roteando gli occhi.  
"E' un vero piacere conoscere la famosa Elly" disse Adya con tono gelido. Le sue iridi color ametista divennero viola scuro, i capelli argentei le brillavano e lo stesso candore della sua pelle divenne lucente.  
"Mi era sfuggito di essere famosa" ribatté Elly. Si strinse al braccio di Junior e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Junior parla spesso di te" ribatté con tono distaccato l'elfa. Kamy si affiancò ad Elly.  
"Tu e Junior vi conoscete da molto?" chiese. Le sue iridi castane divennero vermiglie e l'aura della saiyan aumentò. Adya guardò Junior, sorrise e le sue lunghe sopracciglia fremettero.  
"Praticamente da sempre" mormorò seducente, guardando il namecciano. Elly digrignò i denti e Junior si voltò.  
\- Se continua a guardare il mio sensei così, la arrostisco - pensò la bionda.  
"Da sempre" ripeté atona. Kamy si voltò sentendo avvicinarsi l'aura di Vegeta, che guardò la nuova arrivata.  
"La comunicazione è facilitata dal fatto che Myreen possiede lo stesso ceppo linguistico del pianeta Nameck. Parlare di gemellaggio è sbagliato, moltissimi secoli fa Myreen conquistò Nameck e si appropriò del suo linguaggio. Gli elfi non si sono sempre dati alle arti e all'essere pacifici, come i namecciani d'altronde. Quando i saiyan erano veramente coltivatori, pacifici polpi, eravate voi a essere i popoli sanguinari" rispose. Kamy sorrise e guardò Vegeta affiancarsi alla nuova arrivata. Adya chinò il capo facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciocche argentee, che brillavano di riflessi candidi.  
"Vegeta, lei è Adya, la principessa reggente di Myreen" spiegò Junior. Vegeta annuì e fece un inchino.  
"Sono consapevole di avere d'innanzi la reincarnazione della dea madre Myreen. Ritorna in vita a ogni generazione in una famiglia diversa e colei che è benedetta, sarà regina" ribatté gelido.  
Adya sorrise e si passò le mani affusolate sui vestiti, togliendo le pieghe.  
"In fondo anche tu sei figlio della reincarnazione della dea luna, si dice" sussurrò l'elfa.  
"Si dice" ringhiò Kamy. Adya si strinse al braccio libero di Junior, sbattendo le sopracciglia.  
"Adya è il nome delle consacrate. Hai dimenticato di dirlo, principe Vegeta" sussurrò. Si deterse le labbra rosee passandoci la lingua e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del namecciano. Elly strattonò Junior, facendolo allontanare da lei.  
"Cosa ci fai qui sulla Terra?" chiese la bionda.  
"Bellissima domanda Elyànor. Un popolo matriarcale come il suo non la farebbe venire se non ci fosse qualcosa d'importante" disse Vegeta. Junior liberò il braccio dalla presa dell'elfa e Vegeta si mise tra lei e il namecciano.  
"E' giunta a me una richiesta di aiuto che ha lanciato disperatamente il popolo di Nameck" spiegò l'elfa. Elly corrugò la fronte.  
"Se tu non m'interrompessi, lo spiegherei" sibilò Adya. Le sue guance divennero rosate e strinse i pugni. Elly avvertì un calore al petto e incrementò l'aura, Kamy le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
"Il popolo di Nameck invoca il nome del suo salvatore Junior. Devo ricondurlo a casa per permettergli di sconfiggere questa oscura minaccia senza nome" spiegò Adya. Le iridi azzurre di Elly si dilatarono e la giovane avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, si voltò verso il namecciano.  
\- Te ne vai? - chiese mentalmente.  
\- Non subito prima ci sono altre cose ... altre persone ... che necessitano la mia presenza - rispose Junior. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia.  
"Allora Kakaroth verrà con voi" ribatté secco Vegeta. Elly saltellò sul posto, sorridendo e strinse la mano di Kamy. Adya guardò Elly e nelle sue iridi viola ci fu un guizzo lilla.  
"Junior sicuramente capirà che deve venire subito e che non è una buona idea portare altre persone" sibilò acida.  
"Io, invece, penso che porterà anche Kamhara ed Elyànor con sé" ribatté secco Vegeta.  
"Penso che abbia ragione Vegeta" disse Junior. Adya cercò di passare di fianco al principe dei saiyan per raggiungerlo.  
"Sono certa che ripenserai alla tua scelta" sussurrò.  
"Il mio  _sensei_ non è tipo che ritorna sulle proprie scelte!" ruggì Elly. Adya indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli e i vestiti le aderirono al corpo, facendo intravedere le sue forme.  
"Davvero sicura di conoscerlo, scimmietta?" domandò, guardando Elly. La bionda e l'elfa guardarono in contemporanea Junior che deglutì e si grattò la guancia, fissando in viso Vegeta.  
\- Salvami - pensò il namecciano.  
"Gradirei tu non offendessi la mia razza e mi sembra che tu abbia anche già discusso a sufficienza con il signore dei demoni" disse atono Vegeta.  
"Ha ragione Vegeta, ne abbiamo già parlato" disse Junior. Adya sorrise, le sue labbra tremavano creando una smorfia. Si voltò e fece un paio di passi, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli.  
\- Forse dovrei chiederle scusa - pensò Junior.  
\- Perché ci tieni tanto a lei? - chiese Elly mentalmente.  
\- Non tengo a lei, ma all'alleanza del suo popolo con il mio - rispose telepaticamente il namecciano. Adya si fermò, si voltò e guardò Vegeta in volto.  
"Dimenticavo figlio della luna, i tuoi amici lo sanno cosa vuol dire questo?" domandò melliflua. Kamy scattò, la raggiunse e le puntò la lama di energia rosata alla gola.  
"Offendi ancora il mio principe, principessa di Myreen, e capirai fino a che punto non è la tua gerarchia che rispetto" ringhiò.  
"Kamy, no" ordinò Vegeta. Kamhara indietreggiò e Adya spiccò il volo. Si creò un brusio tutt'intorno, Kamy si voltò e indietreggiò guardando gli occhi sgranati degli invitati alla festa che la fissavano. Elly si avvicinò all'amica e le mise la mano sulla spalla.  
"Tutto bene, semplicemente sulla Terra non siamo abituati a rispettare gerarchi di nessun tipo" la consolò. Junior guardò la figura di Adya nel cielo sopra di loro e spiccò il volo, inseguendola.  
"Vado a calmare gli invitati, aspettatemi qui" disse Vegeta. Si voltò e si allontanò. Kamy si sedette per terra e con la sua aura strappò fili d'erba tutt'intorno. Elly si sedette accanto a lei e sospirò.  
"Il principe dei demoni ti piace, vero?" chiese la rossa. Elly avvampò, deglutì e si prese tra le mani la treccia di capelli biondi, strattonandola.  
"Beh, sono contenta che ad accorgertene sia stata tu e non altri" sussurrò. Le iridi di Kamy divennero azzurro terso.  
"Chi altri?" chiese gentilmente.  
"Vegeta, ad esempio. Lo considererebbe una distrazione agli allenamenti e non vorrebbe più farmelo incontrare. O a lui stesso. Insomma, un casino e quella gallina si è messa in mezzo a peggiorarlo" si lamentò Elly. Kamy si rialzò in piedi, la prese per un braccio e la guardò in viso.  
"Andiamo ad allenarci?" propose. Elly si alzò a sua volta e le sorrise.  
"E' meglio" rispose.  
  



	7. Cap.7 Disastro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: The wizard's last rhymes.

Cap.7 Disastro

 _Scorrono le nere lacrime degli angeli oscuri._  
  


Elly regolò il respiro, i suoi capelli brillavano d'oro mossi dall'aura del medesimo colore, che si alzava, come diverse fiamme spesse una mano, intorno alla giovane.

Il sangue le scorreva velocemente nelle venuzze e nei capillari che, rigonfi, svettavano sulla pelle pallida. Mise le mani ai fianchi e preparò una kamehameha, ne lanciò una serie, i fasci di luce bluastri proseguivano lungo il cielo che si andava man mano annuvolando.

Una serie di fulmini si abbattevano sul terreno, facendolo tremare.

Kamy schivava gli attacchi volando, avvolta da una barriera di energia rosata. Girava su se stessa, si arcuava allungando o piegando le gambe, si spostava lateralmente, passando tra i raggi di energia. I lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, la coda rosata le stringeva i fianchi. Le gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo il suo viso, le gocciolavano giù dal mento e le sentiva gelide scendere lungo la schiena.

La maglietta bianca di Elly era diventata semi-trasparente per il sudore, la treccia si era sciolta e le ciocche di capelli larghe tre dita erano rivolte verso il cielo. Gridò e le sue iridi verde-acqua con riflessi bluastri divennero bianche.

Il terreno tremava sempre più forte, montagnole rosse tutt’intorno tremavano, i massi si polverizzavano divenendo sabbia vermiglia.

Elly alzò le mani sopra il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, la sua aura divenne rossa.  
"Tecnica dei fiori di pesco!" gridò. Una pioggia di petali taglienti si abbatté sulla bionda, la vista di Elly si oscurò.

La giovane incrementò l'aura e i fulmini che avvolsero il suo corpo li arsero.

Elly spalancò la bocca e i suoi muscoli si gonfiavano, mentre raggiungeva il supersaiyan di secondo livello.  
"Cannone del drago!" gridò, lanciando la tecnica.

Kamy lanciò una sfera di energia rosa grande tre volte la sua testa.

I due colpì si scontrarono, quello rosso di Elly si trasformò in un drago di rubino dagli occhi di brace che emanava fuoco e avvolse la sfera di Kamhara che divenne una sfera di quarzo rosa. Sul cielo si iniziarono a formare una serie di crepe, pezzi di cielo caddero per terra tramutati in vetro e si frantumarono. Gli occhi di Elly tornarono normali, i suoi capelli biondi scesero e la ragazza indietreggiò.  
"Merda!" gridò.

Kamy atterrò dietro di lei, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
"Il cielo ci cade sulla testa?" chiese.

Elly annuì, afferrò la mano di Kamy e scansò dei frammenti di cielo che rischiarono di travolgere entrambe. Volò dentro una crepa del terreno, seguita dall'altra, fino a una caverna sotterranea. Atterrò, ansimando e strinse gli occhi.  
"Fa molto Asterix e Obelix, ma sì" biascicò.

Kamy si raddrizzò, massaggiandosi una spalla.  
"Non so chi siano, ma posso dirti che abbiamo aperto un passaggio dimensionale per gl'inferi. Non credo semplicemente per la troppa potenza, le nostre tecniche hanno avuto una reazione magica" spiegò atona.

Elly cadde in ginocchio e sospirò, abbassò il capo e si rifece la lunga coda.  
"Cazzo, ci faranno a pezzi" biascicò.

Kamy annuì, impallidendo.  
"Ci uccideranno!".


	8. Cap.8 I rimproveri dei due principi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Queen of the dark horizon

Cap.8 I rimproveri dei due principi

_Strega di perversione e lussuria._

“Dende è riuscito a richiudere lo strappo, ma non sappiamo cosa ne sia uscito” ringhiò Goku. Kamy guardò il fratello guardarla in viso, arrossì e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Gli altri stanno arrivando” sibilò Junior, tenendo i pugni chiusi. Elly, accanto a Kamy, si guardò le scarpe e si leccò le labbra, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

“I poteri hanno avuto una reazione strana. Non abbiamo solo esagerato di potenza” bisbigliò Kamy, abbassando a sua volta lo sguardo e osservando gli occhi di Elly.

\- L’abbiamo fatta grossa – pensò la bionda. Si voltarono di scatto entrambe sentendo l’aura di Vegeta avvicinarsi e videro il principe dei saiyan atterrare con le braccia incrociate, fissandole.

“Una di voi due ha la decenza di spiegarmi che diamine è successo in nome dei sacri dèì polpi, protettori e fondatori onorabili, divinità pacifica da una progenie scellerata e maledetta di cui voi siete l’esempio peggiore?!” sbraitò Vegeta. Il suo viso era arrossato e sbatté il piede per terra, creando una serie di crepe.

“Gli altri?” chiese Goku. Vegeta digrignò i denti, una vena gli pulsava sulla fronte sudata e arrossata.

“Ci aspettano alla Capsule corporation” sbraitò. Kamy s’irrigidì e abbassò il capo, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Che accidenti ha detto?” chiese Elly al suo orecchio.

“Ha invocato le nostre divinità e quando sono lunghe presagiscono il peggio” bisbigliò. Goku incrociò le braccia e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“A quanto pare si sono date a un allenamento estremo, fino ad arrivare a una potenza pari a quella di Veggetto. E si è aperto un varco dimensionale tra il nostro mondo e quello degl’inferi” spiegò. Vegeta boccheggiò, due vene iniziarono a pulsargli sul collo e sgranò gli occhi.

“Maledette zucche vuote, che diamine vi è saltato in mente?!” gridò alle due giovani.

“Urca, siete state delle incoscienti! Potevate essere risucchiate, uccide o peggio!” gridò Goku. Crilin atterrò dietro alle due giovani, i suoi occhi erano vitrei e due volte più grandi il normale.

“Ragazze, come avete fatto a non accorgervi di quello che stavate per combinare?” chiese, scuotendo il capo.

“Non potevamo saperlo! I poteri hanno avuto una reazione insolita, come se fossimo due streghe. Ed Elly non lo è” ribatté Kamy, alzando la voce.

“Non siete nemmeno capaci di badare a voi stesse. Da una saiyan evidentemente sregolata potevo aspettarmelo, ma tu Elly pretendi pure di proteggere la Terra! Proprio tu che contribuisci sempre largamente a distruggerlo! Siete inaffidabili e inqualificabili!” le rimproverò Junior. Elly diede una spinta a Junior.

“Voi non siete così tanti perfettini, poteva accadere anche a voi! Quindi smettila di dire cattiverie a Kamy, è appena arrivata!”. La difese Elly. Junior le afferrò la mascella, socchiuse gli occhi e le fece sollevare il viso. Elly avvampò, guardando il viso di lui vicino, le sue labbra. Il namecciano ringhiò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Sei una presuntuosa, ma questa volta non ti permetterò di arrampicarti sugli specchi” ruggì. Vegeta strinse un pugno, guardando la mano di Junior.

\- Ci mancava il namecciano che rischia di esagerare per la troppa TSI – pensò.

“Io presuntuosa?! Sei ubriaco?!” strepitò Elly.

“Sono furioso ed è molto peggio” ringhiò il namecciano.

“Junior, Elly, ora calmatevi, non credete che ci siano già abbastanza danni?” domandò Crilin. Elly afferrò il polso di Junior e si staccò la sua mano dal viso. Junior spalancò gli occhi e ruggì nuovamente.

“Mi stai sfidando?!” ringhiò.

“E se fosse? Se vuoi combattere io sono pronta, se non hai paura” ribatté Elly. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e si sbatté una mano sul viso.

“Chiudi quella boccaccia, tutti questi rimproveri te li meriti. E non rivolgerti mai più a me con quel tono! Non hai quattro anni, ma ormai diciotto e pretendo di avere a che fare con la donna che sono abituato a conoscere!” gridò Junior. I suoi occhi si riflettevano in quelli azzurri di Elly, la giovane lo guardava diritto in viso. Kamy mise una mano sulla spalla dell’altra saiyan e la attirò a sé.

“Elly lascia perdere, hanno ragione. In qualunque modo sia andata, l’abbiamo fatta grossa” mormorò. Adya atterrò al fianco delle due e sorrise, sbattendo le ciglia.

“L’avevo detto che dei saiyan non ci si può fidare” sibilò. Kamhara socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero rosso sangue e si voltò meccanicamente.

“Per quanto ne so, potresti essere stata tu il motivo dell’interferenza magica” ribatté atona. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa. Adya impallidì, si portò una mano alla bocca e negò con il capo.

“Streghetta, come osi …” sibilò.

“Ha ragione Kamy. Sei un’estranea che da quando è arrivata non cerca di fare altro che mettere zizzania”. S’intromise Elly, ringhiando. Crilin si portò la mano alle tempie, passando le dita tra i capelli.

“Il mondo potrebbe essere invaso da mostri demoniaci e noi siamo qui a parlare” gemette. Adya le superò, raggiunse Junior e si strinse al suo braccio, sorridendo. Le iridi di Elly divennero liquide e li senti pizzicare.

“Siamo consapevoli del nostro errore. In ogni caso non avremmo dovuto usare i nostri colpi più potenti senza motivo. Non è stata né stupidità e di certo non siamo sprovvedute” sussurrò la saiyan bionda e la voce le tremò. Strinse gli occhi e regolò il respiro. Junior si liberò dall’abbraccio dell’elfa.

“Risolverò il problema, mio principe. Lo giuro sul mio onore di guerriera, io ed Elly ci occuperemo di qualsiasi cosa sia uscita da quel varco e lo rimanderemo indietro” promise. Vegeta vide le sue iridi tingersi di verde e strinse un pugno. Goku inarcò un sopracciglio, guardò il principe, la sorella e di nuovo il principe. Vegeta regolò il respirò e annuì.

“Bene, allora vi lasceremo qui ad allenarvi. Meditate sui nostri rimproveri” ordinò. Goku sgranò gli occhi, Crilin cadde seduto per terra e Junior si voltò verso di lui.

“Vegeta?” domandò. Kamy fece un inchino e i lunghi capelli rossi le finirono davanti al viso, si rizzò e alzò il mento.

“Vostra maestra, Principe dei Demoni, fratello e presenti tutti, non vi deluderemo” sancì. Afferrò la mano di Elly con la propria. Goku raggiunse Adya e le diede una spintona, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Urca, scusa, non ti avevo vista” disse. Il labbro inferiore di Adya tremò e si voltò verso Junior.

“Questi saiyan sono delle vere e proprie scimmie” sibilò.

“Adesso basta, le tue parole hanno superato di gran lunga quelle che posso accettare in un mese. Parla ancora davanti a me, principessa, e la tua dea dovrà pensare alla prossima rincarnazione” ringhiò Vegeta. Elly guardò il gruppo, sospirò, Kamy spiccò il volo e se la trascinò dietro in volo.

“Andiamo, ci serve un posto appartato per imparare a gestire i poteri e prepararci per l’attacco” spiegò.

 


	9. Cap.9 Sparizioni

Cap.9 Sparizioni

“Potrete rimanere alla Capsule per tutto il tempo che volete, ma al momento non ci sarà l’incontro. Lo sapete come sono quegli scimmioni, rimandano sempre per allenarsi” disse Bulma. Porse un bicchiere di aranciata a Tenshinhan che lo prese con entrambe le mani. Paul sospirò dimenando la coda, spiccò il volo e raggiunse il vassoio dell’azzurra.

“Odio questi scimmioni” brontolò Yamcha. Vetrunks gli saltò su un piede facendolo gridare di dolore.

“I bambini non dovrebbero stare fuori?!” gridò l’ex-predone del deserto.

“Vetrunks usciamo, non puoi stare qui se ti devi comportare in questo modo”. Pan rimproverò il figlio, si piegò in avanti e prese la mano del piccolo nella sua.

“Offende il nonno” brontolò il piccolo glicine. Trunks afferrò un’aranciata che sua madre gli porgeva e socchiuse gli occhi.

“I rivelatori sono in funzione?” domandò.

“Sì. Sono tutti attivi. Se qualcosa è entrato probabilmente lo segnaleranno, ma ci potrebbe volere parecchio tempo” rispose Gohan. Si passò le mani tra i corti capelli neri e sospirò. Videl gli massaggiò le spalle e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri.

“Quelle due mi chiedono come hanno fatto a crescere sulla Terra senza distruggerla fino ad oggi”. S’intromise Olong. Genio si sfregò le mani e sorrise.

“Però cresceranno e poi …” sussurrò. C18 lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso che lo fece volare per terra e si sedette al suo posto.

“Io vi ricordo che SuperC17 ci ha insegnato che i passaggi vanno aperti da entrambe le parti se vengono aperti da questa parte. O vengono aperti direttamente dagl’inferi. Quindi qualcosa non quadra, i miei dati sono chiari su questo”. S’intromise con tono gelido.

“E’ inutile fare supposizioni. Per ora andiamo a mangiare. Inizieremo a farle quando saremo tutti insieme” ribatté Yamcha. Goten annuì, si massaggiò il collo e alzò il capo.

“Speriamo non sia scappato Devil, non ci tengo a rivederlo” bisbigliò. Trunks gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Tenshinhan si alzò, uscì dalla sala e si diresse al salotto. Lo raggiunse, affondò nella poltrona, prese il telecomando e accese la televisione. Salva lo raggiunse e si sedette sul divano, accanto alla poltrona, stringendo le ginocchia.

“Elly non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Sono i suoi poteri, le stanno cambiando il carattere, sicuramente” disse. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli castani e sospirò. Ten guardò la figura di Lunch apparire sullo schermo e sorrise.

“Benvenuti all’edizione del telegiornale delle otto. Oggi parleremo di misteriose scomparse. Siamo in un orfanotrofio femminile, il terzo che in poche ore ha visto la sparizione di tutte le bambine al suo interno” spiegò.

\- I poteri spesso tirano fuori il peggio di te. Ci sono passato anche io, vedrai che presto tornerà la ragazza che conoscevi – rispose mentalmente Tenshinhan.

“Sparizioni si sono succedute anche nelle maggiori città. Sia all’interno delle scuole che altrove. Ricorda in modo inquietante quello che capitava con Cell, solo che questa volta non ci sono vestiti sparsi e sembra che il fenomeno si abbatta solo su delle bambine”. Proseguì la Lunch bionda dall’altra parte dello schermo.

\- Speriamo – pensò Salva, intrecciando le dita ossute delle mani all’altezza del ventre piatto.

 


	10. Cap.10 Primo vero bacio

Cap.10 Primo vero bacio

Elly tirava una serie di calci davanti a sé, intaccando la corteccia dell’albero, lasciandoci dei solchi profondi.

“Junior sei stato uno stron**” ringhiò. I solchi si fecero sempre più profondi e la bionda digrignò i denti.

“Non mi ha nemmeno difesa, tutto per colpa di quella stupida elfa che lo ha … lo ha …” sibilò. Incrementò l’aura e tagliò a metà l’albero, facendolo cadere dall’altra parte con un tonfo. Lanciò un ki blast che proseguì, creò un solco nel terreno e divise in due le acque del fiume.

Kamy strinse i pugni, inspirò ed espirò regolando il respiro tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Percepì le auree dei saybamen uscire dal terreno, riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi erano rosso sangue. Partì all’attacco e con una serie di ki-blast rosa uccise uno dietro l’altro le creaturine, mozzandogli la testa. Atterrò in mezzi ai loro corpi, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Gli uomini sono sempre idioti, ma Junior non è affascinato da Adya” rispose atona. I muscoli del suo corpo erano gonfi e il sudore vi scendeva di sopra. Elly ringhiò, spiccò il volo e con una serie di onde incenerì i resti dell’albero.

“Lo preferivo quando era preso solo da se stesso” ringhiò. La treccia le ondeggiava dietro la testa, mossa dall’aura. Kamy atterrò, si tolse l’armatura della battle suit e la lasciò cadere per terra con un tonfo, la tuta blu le aderiva al corpo sudato. Elly si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

“Sono troppo presa dall’ira, sono ancora troppo scoordinata. Il contrario di te, sei ancora troppo in imbarazzo, ma se continui a controllarti in quel modo, non potrai ricavarne molto, visto che hai uno stile di combattimento più istintivo. Vado a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, una pausa ci farà bene”. Valutò Elly e si massaggiò la spalla. Kamy annuì e la guardò allontanarsi facendo lo slalom tra gli alberi della foresta davanti a loro. Elly teneva il capo chino, decelerò, i suoi piedi affondavano nel sottobosco della selva e con il capo evitava le fronde degli alberi e i rami bassi. Un braccio la afferrò da dietro e la strinse a sé, tappandole la bocca con l’altra mano. Elly sgranò gli occhi dimenandosi, sbatté contro un petto duro, alzò il capo e si rilassò vedendo il viso del namecciano. Junior la lasciò andare e le afferrò il polso. Elly divincolò il braccio, corrugando la fronte.

“Hai qualche altro  _‘complimento’_ da dirmi?” domandò acida. Junior la strattonò avvicinandosela e ridacchiò. Elly vide che gli occhi del namecciano erano rossi e socchiuse i propri.

“Non fare l’idiota con me”. Soffiò Junior. Elly strattonò il braccio, liberandosi.

“Qui l’idiota lo stai facendolo solo tu” rispose sibilando. Il brillio negli occhi del namecciano si accentuò e avvertì un calore invaderlo. Afferrò la giovane per la nuca, avvicinando il proprio viso al suo.

“Ti ho detto … di non rivolgerti … a me in questo modo …” ruggì, mostrando i denti pallidi e aguzzi. Elly inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Adya non ti aspetta?” chiese. Junior si deterse le labbra sentendole secche e fissò il collo niveo di Elly, si voltò scostandosi.

“Decido io da chi farmi aspettare e non mi faccio ingabbiare facilmente come credi tu” ringhiò. Strinse un pugno, le unghie aguzze si allungarono facendogli pulsare la punta delle dita. Strinse gli occhi, si voltò di scatto e trasse a sé Elly, passandole la mano tra i capelli biondi, sciogliendo la treccia.

\- Sapevo fosse un demone, ma di solito non si comporta così. Che sia perché si è aperto il passaggio con gl’inferi? O forse c’è qualche strana luna stanotte? – si chiese Elly. Junior le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non riesco mai a tenerti il muso per più di due minuti e prima o poi, ti giuro, ti ammazzerò per questo” sibilò. Strinse più forte a sé Elly, la giovane rabbrividì al contatto, il viso le divenne vermiglio e deglutì avvertendo il calore di lui avvolgerla. La pelle candida le si arrossì, strinse gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto.

“Guarda che così ci credo” biascicò. Junior inspirò l’odore di lei e rabbrividì a sua volta.

“Non lo farei. Non voglio perderti … Mai” sussurrò con voce roca. Si piegò in avanti e baciò l’angolo della bocca della saiyan. Elly avvertì le gambe cedergli, si appoggiò contro il petto di lui e vi premette la fronte, regolando il respiro. Junior la adagiò contro un albero, si staccò da lei e indietreggiò, allontanandosi. Elly socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi liquide e lo vide allontanarsi.


	11. Cap.11 I ricordi Kamhara

Cap.11 I ricordi Kamhara

Kamhara si sdraiò sul prato erboso, chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia, sdraiandosi sul manto erboso. Strinse le labbra fino a sbiancarle e il respiro le divenne irregolare.

_ Kamy strinse le braccia al petto, sopra l’armatura candida della battle suit. Guardò le altre bambine adagiate contro il muretto di metallo della muraglia. La luce rossa degl’inferi illuminava le guglie dei palazzi metallici dietro di loro. _

_ “Anche tu sei una streghetta saiyan morta bambina. Perché non ti unisci a noi? Kyù?” domandò l’Incubator. _

_ “Dovresti entrare nella squadra anche tu”. Gli fece eco la streghetta che lo teneva tra le braccia, dimenando la coda rosa scuro. I suoi capelli neri dalle ciocche larghe tre dita erano divisi in due grosse fiamme ai lati della testa. Kamy negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi. _

_ “Siamo saiyan, se vogliamo proteggere la città dei saiyan diventando guerriere dell’esercito reale” rispose. Un’altra bambina ridacchiò indicandola e una terza aprì e chiuse la mano, imitandola a bassa voce. _

_ “Siamo streghe e siamo morte tutte bambine. Se questa nostra peculiarità può farci diventare più potenti, bisogna accettarla”. Ribatté un’altra bambina. _

_ “Non mi fido del fatto che vi tramutate in maghe. E men che meno che i nostri nemici si chiamano streghe” ribatté Kamy. Sbatté un piede a terra e indietreggiò. _

_ “Sei come quella Tsufuru della principessa Reghina, tarda. Esistono streghe non saiyan. No ci manifestiamo ogni due generazioni una per volta nella razza saiyan, siamo poche, ci serve tutto l’aiuto possibile contro quelle di altre razze” spiegò un’altra bambina. Kamy abbassò lo sguardo, mentre parecchie coetanee dimenavano la coda marrone. _

_ “E già tanto che aiutiamo i saiyan. Noi non siamo morte per calamità naturale come te, noi siamo state sterminate proprio perché streghe dalla nostra stessa razza” borbottò un’altra streghetta rossa. Le iridi castane di Kamy divennero liquide. _

_ “E’ stato Freezer. E lui è il nostro nemico primario, viene prima di queste streghe!” ribatté alzando la voce. Le sue iridi castane divennero rosso sangue. _

_ “Avverto l’arrivo delle streghe! Kyù”. Annunciò l’Incubator dimenando la bianca coda voluminosa. _

_ La prima bambina si alzò sulle punte, saltò e la sua figura divenne totalmente gialla, una serie di fiori l’avvolsero e le comparve un vestitino giallo, i suoi capelli si allungarono divenendo biondi e la coda le scomparve. La seconda fu avvolta da un alone rossastro, i suoi capelli divennero vermigli e le si sollevarono sul capo. Il seno le s’ingrossò, la sua coda si moltiplicò e le sei code in cui si trasformò si mossero sincronizzate a destra e a sinistra, ritmicamente. La terza baciò il suo anello, i corti capelli neri a caschetto divennero dei boccoli blu, le comparve un mantello sulle spalle e la sua coda si trasformò in una spada legata al fianco. Una serie di stelline blu si alzarono dal terreno di aghi di metallo, circondandola. Quella che teneva l’Incubator fu avvolta da gocce di luce blu, mentre altre due dietro di lei furono investita da delle piccole rondelle meccaniche che s’incassarono nella loro pelle. Il cielo degl’inferi divenne una trapunta di pezzi di colori diversi cuciti da dei punti voluminosi. Kamhara incrementò l’aura, vide le altre trasformarsi e spiccare il volo. _

_ “Io resterò una vera saiyan, il principe avrebbe voluto così” sussurrò. _

Avvertì un’aura avvicinarsi, si alzò seduta e si voltò guardando Vegeta atterrarle davanti. Sgranò gli occhi, impallidì e si mise in piedi, incrociando le braccia.

“Principe …” sussurrò con voce roca. Le sue iridi divennero verdi e il principe dei saiyan corrugò la fronte.

“Ora voglio sapere cosa ti ha spaventato, Kamhara Bardackdaughter” ordinò.


	12. Cap.12 Vegeta fa pace con Kamy

Cap.12 Vegeta fa pace con Kamy

Kamhara si voltò verso Vegeta, i capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, chinò il capo e strinse i pugni, mettendoli al lato delle braccia.

“Vostra altezza, mi crederete se dico che il passaggio è stato aperto anche dall’altra parte?” domandò. Rialzò il capo e i suoi occhi brillarono divenendo azzurri. Vegeta impallidì, strinse le braccia incrociate al petto e annuì.

“E’ qualcosa che è successo agl’inferi?” chiese. Kamy annuì e si leccò le labbra, strofinando il piede per terra. Vegeta si sedette accanto a lei sull’erba, sentendola umida sotto le dita.

“Agl’inferi ho visto Janenba, la condensazione di ogni male ed era la creatura più strana che avessi mai visto. Sia nella versione di bambinone, sia nella versione demoniaca, quindi non mi stupisco” ribatté. Kamy si diede la spinta e si alzò seduta, guardandolo negli occhi.

_ Ombre di ballerine di cristallo danzavano tutt’intorno, le ragazzine iniziarono a tremare, una serie di raggi neri con dentro sferette colorate sovrapposte uscirono dal terreno e si alzarono tutt’intorno. _

_ “Se è creata una barriera!” gridò Nappa. Kamy si nascose dietro di lui, la mano fu avvolta da energia rosata. Orsetti maligni volavano in cielo tutt’intorno. _

_ “Si stanno trasformando loro in streghe” biascicò. Gli incubator si misero a correre tutt’intorno, dimenando code e orecchie, prendendo al volo le  **soul gem**. _

“Bambine d’infiniti mondi consumarono loro stessa alla ricerca del miracolo, ma per il loro unico desiderio si maledirono” sussurrò Kamy. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, allungò un braccio e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.

“Ho sentito che molte anime purificate agl’inferi hanno stranamente ripreso corpo. E che ci sono state molte sparizioni tra gli spiriti saiyan. Ti riferisci a qualcosa del genere?” domandò. Kamy si ritrasse, rabbrividendo e abbassò il capo. Rialzò la testa, chiuse gli occhi, una lacrima le rigò il viso e la rossa sorrise.

“Scusa Veggy, forse dovremmo allenarci e basta” mormorò.

“Non chiamarmi Veggy” ribatté Vegeta. Corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi d’ossidiana brillarono riflettendo la luce del sole.

“Alleniamoci, ma non mi sfuggirà per sempre la risposta” mormorò. Si rialzò in piedi e le diede le spalle.

“Dimmi solo una cosa. Hai permesso a Lourth di farti entrare nelle sue fila, ne valeva la pena?” chiese. Kamy ghignò e le sue iridi brillarono di rosso.

_ Il cielo rosso degl’inferi si tinse di rosa e apparve un gigantesco cerchio di rune di un rosa più tenue, da esso iniziarono a cadere una pioggia di tecniche del fiore di pesco che travolsero centinaia di incubator. _

_ “Oh Devil, torna da noi!” strillarono. Le loro figure si trasformarono in fumo e polvere, disintegrandosi. _

“Ne è valsa la pena, principe” rispose con voce rauca.


	13. Cap.13 Kamy ed Elly si allenano

Cap.13 Kamy ed Elly si allenano

“Colpisci più in basso. Più forte! Forza, concentrati! Che roba è questa?”. I rimproveri di Junior rimbombavano tutt’intorno. Elly cercò di raggiungerlo con una raffica di pugni, ma il namecciano li schivava tutti, volando a due mani da terra. La giovane cadde in ginocchio, ansimando e allargò le braccia.

“Non so cosa pretendi, mi sto sfinendo!” si lamentò.  
Il namecciano scosse la testa e atterrò davanti a lei.

“Non è da te. Stai combattendo come una principiante” la rimpoverò, nuovamente.  
Vegeta espirò con le narici.

“Vedi di concentrarti, Elly”. La rimproverò il principe dei saiyan indurendo il tono.

“Dovrete essere pronte per quello che è uscito dal varco nel minor tempo possibile. Un simile scompenso può causare la fine dell’universo intero”. Aggiunse. Elly gattonò fino al fiume, infilò la testa nell’acqua e tirò fuori la testa. La treccia bionda le aderì al collo pallido e al petto.  
“Lo so, accidenti!” gridò. Strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la guancia.

“Da quando avete riavuto i vostri poteri dopo Devil siete insopportabili!” si lamentò.  
Junior ghignò.  
“Dì piuttosto che siamo più forti di te”. La provocò. Elly si raddrizzò lentamente, si mise in piedi e si voltò verso il namecciano, ghignò e conficcò la punta delle converse che indossava nel terreno. Avanzò e la sua lunga coda iniziò a scioglie dietro le spalle, alcune ciocche le erano sfuggite.

“Comincia a correre,  _sensei_ ” mormorò. Junior ricambiò il ghigno, tenendo le braccia strette al petto fissandola in viso. Elly scomparve, spiccò il volo con la supervelocità e comparve al fianco del namecciano tirandogli un calcio al fianco.

Vegeta bloccò un pugno diretto al petto di Kamy e questa lo raggiunse con un pugno al viso, facendolo volare all’indietro. Vegeta fece una capriola in aria, spiccò il volo e le si mise di sopra.

“Veggy, sarai anche potente, ma se continui a vantarti ed ad abbassare la guardia, i miei colpi entrano!” gridò. Vegeta scoppiò a ridere, le sue iridi brillarono.

“Te la sei cercata, Kamy!” gridò. Scattò in avanti ed iniziò a tempestarla di calci, la giovane schivava i colpi muovendosi a destra e a sinistra, il principe vedeva il suo sguardo saettare di qua e di là seguendo gli attacchi.

\- E’ diventata incredibilmente veloce, probabilmente merito del potenziamento di Lourth, lo stesso di Calgare. Se non fosse che gliel’ho promesso, non avrei dubbi nel sostenere che la sua sola potenza con quella di Elly è più che capace di aprire un portale. Maledizione alla sua tecnica infernale di petali taglienti – pensò.

 


	14. Cap.14 Elly ed Adya litigano

Cap.14 Elly ed Adya litigano

Goku si teletrasportò sul campo di battaglia, Adya teneva una sua mano affusolata sulla sua spalla, mentre Crilin si teneva stretto alla gamba del migliore amico. Il Son sgranò gli occhi vedendo i quattro che combattevano, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e sorrise.

“ _Uuurrrcaa_ , ci diamo dentro, eh?” chiese. Alzò il capo, guardando Elly e Junior scontrarsi ripetutamente con una serie di ginocchiate nel cielo sopra di loro. Junior ghignava, i suoi occhi erano febbricitanti e scattava rapido.

\- E’ proprio contento – pensò Goku.

“Così ti voglio! Forza, ancora un altro po’!” gridava il namecciano.  
Elly scattò all’indietro e lanciò una Kamehameha, Junior la schivò e il raggio gli passò a un dito dallo zigomo pronunciato. L’attrito con l’onda gli squarciò a metà la maglietta viola e i pettorali gli bruciarono. Strinse i denti e tornò a terra schioccando la lingua sul palato. Raggiunse la riva del fiume, s’inginocchio, mise la mano a conca dentro l’acqua e se la portò alla pelle ustionata.

“Bisogna sempre farti uscire di senno, per ottenere questi risultati?” chiese, scuotendo il capo. Crilin si staccò da Goku e guardò Kamy e Vegeta scontrarsi con una serie di pugni più in là. Adya corse fino a Junior e gli s’inginocchiò davanti, sgranò gli occhi e il labbro le tremò.

“Ti sei fatto male?” chiese dolcemente. Elly roteò gli occhi, si voltò e vide Kamy atterrarle accanto, con i pugni contro i fianchi. Le sue iridi rosso scuro brillavano, riflettendo la luce solare.

“Mi sembrava di aver chiesto tempo. Il tuo popolo di ebeti romanticoni è abituato a interrompere gli allenamenti altrui?” chiese, incrociando le braccia. Elly guardò Adya accarezzare la ferita di Junior con la mano tremante e avvertì una fitta al petto. Junior si ritrasse, deglutendo.

“Non è niente. Negli allenamenti succede ben di peggio” brontolò. Le orecchie di Adya tremarono e chinò il capo, i capelli argentei le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Lei ti riduce così quanto vi allenate? Ha così poco rispetto per te?” chiese. Junior si massaggiò il capo e sospirò.

“Kakaroth, guardalo lì il muso verde, si nasconde dietro le elfe” disse ironico Vegeta. Goku sbuffò scuotendo il capo.

“Adya, Elly non vuole fare male a Junior. Vegeta, per favore, già si vergogna così” li rimproverò il Son. Junior assottigliò gli occhi e guardò Crilin ridacchiare, digrignando i denti.

“Adya, se sei debole come un bicchierino di cristallo, stai lontana dal campo di battaglia. Questo non è un posto per femminucce fragili” ribatté secca Elly. Adya si rimise in piedi e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare la fluente capigliatura.

“Ho fatto bene a venire a vedere se Junior stesse bene, visto che tu non hai alcun riguardo verso di lui” mugolò, la sua voce risuonò con il rumore di vetri infranti. Elly scattò in avanti, Kamy le afferrò un braccio immobilizzandola, l’aura della bionda lasciò dei solchi nel terreno.

“Elly, non così, non siamo noi a dover andare nel torto” sussurrò Kamy, conficcando la punta dorata degli stivaletti nel terreno.

“Quell’elfa sta cercando d’irritarmi” sibilò Elly, indicandola con la mano. Goku si massaggiò il viso e sospirò.

“Ci risiamo” si lamentò. Vegeta sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. Crilin si grattò la nuca, scompigliandosi i corti capelli neri.

“Quelle due non si dovrebbero incontrare, insieme sono un pericolo pubblico”. Fece notare. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio.

“Elly e Adya o Kamy ed Elly? Perché in ogni caso nella mia vita ho conosciuto pericoli pubblici ben peggiori” disse atono Vegeta. Adya si voltò, unì la punta delle dita sottili e alzò il mento.

“Scimmietta, io non sono qui per irritare te, ma per tutelare Junior. Devo condurlo sano e salvo su Nameck” sussurrò con voce melodiosa. Elly strinse i denti e piegò di lato il capo.

“Ti assicuri che siano sano e salvo passandogli le mani addosso ogni volta che puoi?”. Insinuò con tono acido. Junior impallidì, guardò Vegeta che negò con il capo e alzò le mani. Le guance di Adya si tinsero di un tenue rosa e le sue labbra divennero carnose e rosse.

“Tu …” balbettò. Junior si mise tra Adya ed Elly con le braccia aperte.

“Per oggi basta! Adya, Elly, nessuna delle due mi sembra interessato alla salvezza di nessun pianeta al momento! O non stareste perdendo tempo” ringhiò. Crilin annuì ripetutamente.

“Junior, io direi che lei è una priorità. Io continuo a non sapere se non c’entri con l’apertura del portale. Nessuno mi sta dando prove di niente” si lamentò Kamy. Junior si voltò di scatto verso di lei, digrignando i denti.

“Non mettertici anche tu!” sbraitò. Le iridi della myreeniana brillarono di riflessi color ametista.

“Quelle due hanno dimenticato educazione e diplomazia. Non si tratta così una principessa in visita” mormorò Adya. Sbatté le palpebre facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

“L’abbiamo dimenticate nel posto dove tu hai lasciato la discrezione e la basilare regola che non si palpeggia la gente” sibilò Elly.

“Scusateci!” gridò Junior. Si caricò Elly in spalla e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi.

“Kakaroth, mentre lui parla con la sua allieva, aiutami a convincere tua sorella a non uccidere Adya” ordinò Goku. Crilin annuì nuovamente e avvertì un capogiro.

 


	15. Cap.15 Affollati problemi di cuore

Cap.15 Affollati problemi di cuore

Junior mise giù Elly che indietreggiò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Quanto vuoi far durare questa sceneggiata?” domandò il namecciano. Elly gli diede le spalle e sbuffò.

“Sono stanca del fatto che continui a difenderla. Nemmeno una chewing-gum ti sta addosso quanto lei” brontolò. Junior alzò lo sguardo al cielo, leccandosi le labbra. Strinse gli occhi, vide nero e al centro di esso un lungo filo rosso. Elly si sciolse i capelli biondi, facendoli ondeggiare.

“Lo so che è bellissima, probabilmente ti fanno piacere le sue lusinghe” ringhiò.

“Tornerà su Myreen, alla fine di tutto”. La rassicurò Junior. Elly si voltò di scattò, i seni le ondeggiarono sotto la maglietta bianca resa semi-trasparente dal sudore.

\- La ragazzina sta crescendo, guarda là che fisico. E tu a una donna dai ancora i bacetti sulle labbra? – chiese mentalmente Nail a Junior.

- _Shut up_ , Nail – ribatté duro Junior.

-E fino a quel momento? – gli chiese mentalmente Elly.

\- Sai, penso ti stia chiedendo se tu e l’elfa concluderete, ragazzo mio – spiegò il namecciano nella mente del Demon Prince.

“Non c’è niente tra me e Adya! Toglietevelo tutti dalla testa!” strepitò Junior. Elly sollevò le sopracciglia bionde.

“Buono a sapersi. Soltanto che, considerando che non possiamo proprio fare a meno di condividere questo momento con lei, esigo almeno che sia fuori dai piedi mentre ci alleniamo. Mi distrae” ringhiò. Junior sciolse le braccia e le fece pendere lungo i fianchi.  
“Perfetto, finalmente fai un discorso sensato” mormorò. Elly prese dalla tasca un elastico e si rifece la treccia.

“Sono una saiyan, come tale, considero il combattimento una mia priorità. Però se Adya continua, potrei utilizzarla come bersaglio. In fondo la sua magia ho dedotto essere vocale o legata ai suoi occhi, mi basterà accecarla e colpirla alle corde vocali, per renderla totalmente innocua” spiegò atona. Junior le appoggiò un indice sul petto.

“Pretendo, immediatamente, che tu la smetta con questa storia” spiegò. Elly arricciò il naso e sospirò.

\- Senti, se tu le dici che la ami e mandi a quel paese l’elfa non facciamo prima? Mi sembrano le puntate di una soap sui problemi di cuore – si lamentò Nail. Junior avvertì anche la risata del Supremo nella sua testa.

\- Quasi quasi resto più demone che namecciano, almeno in quel modo ho notato che vi zittite. Andate a scocciare Ten, ultimamente funzionava – si lamentò Junior.

“ _Sensei_ hanno ragione. Non costringermi a dirti o me o lei, perché potrebbe non esserci un lei da scegliere” disse Elly ad alta voce.

“Maledette donne, maledetti saiyan e soprattutto maledette donne saiyan” brontolò Junior. I suoi canini candidi si allungarono.

“Come allieva ti ricordo che non hai il diritto di darmi ordini” sibilò. Elly spiccò il volo e si voltò.

“Allora fai chiarezza da solo o penserò tu voglia giocare con più cuori” borbottò. Si diresse verso gli altri e Junior roteò gli occhi. Li strinse, si tappò il naso con pollice e indice, mettendosi in contatto con l’aldilà.

“Aedon, mi serve una mano e anche alla svelta. Ho fatto la cosa più idiota che mi potesse venire in mente, mi sono innamorato di quel maremoto ingestibile di tua nipote”. Comunicò.


	16. Cap.16 Eric the stalker

Cap.16 Eric the stalker

Risuonò tutt’intorno una musichetta, Junior gemette e si premette le mani contro le orecchie che gli tremavano arrossate.

“Non è possibile, è la sedicesima volta in due giorni che quel maledetto aggeggio squilla!” gridò Vegeta. Lanciò un ki-blast per terra, facendo volare zolle di terra tutt’intorno. Una di esse finì nell’acqua del ruscello, schizzandola tutt’intorno.

“Un paio di volte erano chiamate di Bulma”. Si scusò Elly. Le sue guance si arrossarono, si tolse il cellulare dalla tasca, guardò lo schermo e spense. Kamy si grattò una guancia e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“I nostri scouter erano più funzionali” si lamentò. Vegeta la guardò, la giovane gli sorrise e ridacchiò.

“Non è per niente vero. Almeno con questi aggeggi non rischi ti esplodano in faccia e puoi vedere chi ti chiama” ribatté. Elly si deterse la fronte sudata con la mano. Il cellulare squillò di nuovo, la bionda deglutì a vuoto e Junior glielo prese dalle mani. Cliccò il tasto verde e ruggì all’apparecchio.

“Elly, sei tu? Sono Erik. Si sentono degli strani rumori d’interferenza” disse un giovane dall’altra parte. Elly saltò e riprese il cellulare dalle mani del namecciano, deglutendo a vuoto. Vegeta si massaggiò la fronte.

“Gli ho detto mille volte che devono decidersi. Se vogliono tenere la nostra esistenza segreta, poi non devono fare errori simili” brontolò Vegeta. Kamy annuì ripetutamente, il namecciano si voltò verso di loro e ringhiò nuovamente.

“Pronto Eric. Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi almeno cento volte! Se proprio vuoi stalkerarmi e rischiare una denuncia, fallo all’università” ribatté Elly. Sentì l’altro giovane ridacchiare dall’altra parte della telefonata.

Oh, meno male, ora si sente. Ho capito che ti devi allenare, ma la tua palestra ha una ricezione pessima” disse. Elly sospirò, si deterse le labbra con la lingua e corrugò la fronte.

“Eric, non ho tempo per te” ruggì. Junior lanciò un ki-blast, facendo esplodere il cellulare. Elly saltò all’indietro e aprì la mano, facendo cadere i resti dell’apparecchio sull’erba.

“Cosa dicevi sul fatto che non esplodono in faccia?” chiese Kamy. Vegeta le tirò una gomitata al fianco, sbuffando.

“A quanto pare non è solo Adya a disturbare costantemente in modo irritante, mettilo al suo posto tu, oppure lo farò io!” gridò Junior. Elly strinse i pugni e sbatté un piede per terra.

“Vuoi litigare?! E allora torniamo ad allenarci!” sbraitò. Junior annuì e spiccò il volo, seguito dalla bionda.


	17. Cap.17 Pugno del drago

Cap.17 Pugno del drago

Il terreno si ricoprì di energia rosa solida alta un dito su cui Kamy pattinò, muovendosi a scatti a destra e a sinistra. Cercò di raggiungere Vegeta con la lama di energia dello stesso colore che le avvolgeva il braccio, Il principe dei saiyan schivava muoendosi a destra e a sinistra, dimenando la coda. La lama gli sfiorò una ciocca di capelli neri grande quattro dita, tagliandogli qualche capello nero. Vegeta spiccò un balzo e raggiunse la rossa con una serie di calci che rimbalzarono contro la sua armatura candida. Kamhara indietreggiò, attivò una barriera rosata di energia. Vegeta si alzò in volò più in alto e si trasformò in quarto livello, attivò il supersayan God e lanciò un Final Flash. La barriera di Kamy andò in frantumi e la giovane venne sbalzata all'indietro gridando. Rotolò per terra con un paio di gemiti, si acquattò per terra e fermandosi e rialzò la testa.   
L'urlo d'attacco di suo fratello Kakaroth le risuonò nelle orecchie.  
Elly guardò il drago dorato di Goku girare su se stesso, schivando il makankosappo di Junior. Lo osservò volare verso il cielo, la luce del sole illuminava le sue scaglie dorate. La creatura spalancò le fauci, mostrando i denti aguzzi e ridiscese in picchiata. Investì il namecciano che volò all'indietro e finì a terra con le braccia aperte.  
"Stai bene?!" gridò Elly. Junior mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e si rialzò seduto.  
"Benissimo! Piuttosto, hai visto come Goku ha lanciato la tecnica?!" gridò. Elly giocherellò con la lunga treccia bionda e annuì.  
"Memorizzata!" urlò. Il Son le diede un paio di colpetti sulla sua testa, sorridendo.  
"Urca, di già?" chiese. Elly ghignò, indietreggiò e allargò le braccia. Si concentrò, incrementò l'aura e la sua treccia si sciolse. Prese al volo il laccetto e lo mise in tasca, le sue ciocche divennero larghe quattro dita si alzarono verso l'alto. L'aura della giovane divenne dorata e le sue iridi azzurre si tinsero di verde-acqua. Lanciò un gridò e tirò un pugno.  
"Pugno del drago!" gridò. La silouette di un drago di rubino fuoriuscì dalla sua mano, mentre l'aura intorno alla mano della giovane si trasformava in fiamme. La creatura spalancò le zampe, muovendo dei lunghi artigli rossi. Spalancò le fauci e si alzò verso il cielo, del fumo fuoriusciva dalle sue narici dilatate. Attraversò l'atmosfera terrestre e si tuffò nel sole. Vegeta rimase abbagliato dalla luce, il ruggito risuonò tutt'intorno e Goku si tappò le orecchie, sbuffando. Junior ghignò e si leccò le labbra.  
"Ben fatto. Vediamo se ora ti puoi far perdonare per il danno che avete combinato" ribatté.  
"Dovresti smettere di essere un sensei così duro. O non si sentirà apprezzata" si lamentò Kamy. Si massaggiò la guancia arrossata e si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue.  
"E' stata fighissima! Voglio assolutamente potenziare questa tecnica!" urlò Elly.  
"Allora rimettiamoci all'opera" ordinò Vegeta.


	18. Cap.18 La proposta di Adya

Cap.18 La proposta di Adya  
  
  


Il vento freddo sferzava il viso di Junior, passandogli sulle guance scavate. Il namecciano alzò il capo, guardando un gruppo di lucciole passare davanti al cielo blu notte trapuntate di stelle. Avanzò di un paio di passi e inspirò l’aria salmastra. La schiuma candida del mare si infrangeva sulla battigia. Socchiuse gli occhi ed osservò le stelle.

__

_ Junior abbassò lo sguardo dal ramo dell’albero su cui era seduto. Guardò la ragazzina affacciarsi dalla finestra, osservava il cielo stellato e muoveva l’indice avanti e indietro. _

_ “… dieci … undici …” bisbigliava. Il namecciano sorrise e scosse la testa. _

_ \- Elly, nessuno può contare tutte le stelle – pensò. _

_ “… se i nonni potessero vederle, sono bellissime… sedici … diciasette”. Proseguì a contare la ragazzina. _

Junior avvertì dei passi, le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono e sbatté le palpebre.

“E’ proprio una serata magnifica, non è vero?” chiese una voce femminile alle sue spalle.  
Il Demon Prince si voltò di scatto, si guardò intorno e incrociò le braccia al petto. La figura diafana di Adya risaltava eterea sullo sfondo oscuro tutt’intorno. Le sue labbra sottili erano piegate in un sorriso, la pelle pallida del suo viso era illuminata dalle sue iridi viola e la luce della luna faceva brillare i suoi lunghi capelli.

“Le ragazze sono andate a dormire, credevo fossi a riposare anche tu” chiese Junior. Adya sospirò e congiunse le mani all’altezza del grembo, chinando il capo.

“Sono preoccupata” sussurrò. Junior si voltò verso il mare, intravedendo le onde agitate della risacca.

“Su Myreen regna la pace. La guerra riguarda solo la Terra e i terrestri, tu ne sei esclusa” rispose secco. Adya osservò il taglio duro dei suoi occhi e si soffermò sulle sue labbra.

“Né tu, né nessuno di quelli qui presenti è terrestre” gli ricordò. Le sue dita affusolate tremarono, mentre si concentrava sul mento aguzzo del namecciano e sulla sua guancia dagli zigomi aguzzi.

“Siamo nati e cresciuti qui. Abbiamo sempre protetto questo pianeta” rispose il namecciano. Il labbro inferiore di Adya tremò.

“Coloro che tu dici voler difendere questo pianeta dormono senza pesi sul cuore. Compresa Elly” sussurrò l’elfa. Junior ringhiò.

“Principessa, non voglio diventare scortese, ma devo ricordarvi cosa Elly ha fatto per questo pianeta?” chiese. Adya accarezzò uno degli orecchini dorati che le adornavano le orecchie aguzze.

“Rimembro la sconfitta di Devil. Quando avvenne su Myreen fu organizzata una festa in suo onore che durò sei mesi. Per i myreeniani è la durata massima di un festeggiamento. Noi, come tutti i pianeti limitrofi, come l’intera Galassia del Sud, come la vostra galassia del Nord, temevamo un altro dittatore come Freezer. La sua minaccia, il ricordo dei pianeti assoggettati e schiavizzati era ancora vivido in noi. Ogni pianeta ha mostrato la sua gratitudine per la fine di suo figlio” recitò con voce gentile. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare la lunga gonna del vestito bianco-azzurro.

\- Da allora non ho mai smesso di odiarla, sapendo quanto tu sia legato a lei, quanto sei disposto a fare per lei – pensò Adya. Si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Junior espirò con le narici e annuì.

“E’ stata una battaglia grandiosa. E lei era soltanto una ragazzina” ribadì. Le iridi color ametista di Adya divennero più scure e misero di brillare.

\- Oh dea che riposi in me, senti come ardo d’ira. Come può Junior parlare così di una sciocca scimmiona? – si chiese mentalmente. Si mise dinnanzi a Junior, allargando le braccia.  
“Ti sei mai chiesto come sarebbe, una vita lontano dalla Terra?” domandò.

Junior abbassò lo sguardo e guardò negli occhi la principessa, le cui gote divennero vermiglie.

“No” rispose secco. Adya strinse le labbra sottili fino a renderle bianche. Si avvicinò al viso di lui e gli pose una mano sul petto, sfiorandolo delicatamente.

“Ti sei mai chiesto come… come sarebbe, vivere una vita tranquilla?” gli chiese con la voce tremante. Junior socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò. Le dita affusolate di Adya si strinsero intorno allo stoffa della casacca di lui. Adya gli avvicinò le labbra morbide all’orecchio.

“Torna con me su Myreen, quando tutto questo sarà finito, Junior” sussurrò. “Lì potremmo... potremmo essere felici! Potremmo sposarci, diventeresti il principe di Myreen e saremmo…” Deglutì sentendo la gola dolerle, sporse le labbra e con gli occhi chiusi piegò in avanti la testa. Il battito cardiaco del Demon Prince accelerò, Junior scosse il capo e indietreggiò. Mostrò i canini aguzzi e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“Adya, che stai facendo?! Non siamo qui per questo!” ruggì. L’elfa aggrottò le sopracciglia, lo lasciò andare e si portò le mani alla propria veste, stringendo l’orlo della propria gonna.

“Pensavo che la proposta non ti sarebbe stata indifferente” mormorò, assottigliando gli occhi. Junior assottigliò gli occhi e strinse un pugno.

“Che razza di proposta è, Adya? Venire a vivere su Myreen, rinunciare a tutto?” chiese. I capelli argentei di Adya le vorticavano intorno al viso liscio e pallido.

“Rinunciare a che cosa? La tua esistenza passa rischiando la vita per salvare questo pianeta quasi di continuo” ribatté. Junior le mise le mani sulle spalle e strinse.

“Ed è questa l’unica vita che voglio, Adya” disse sottovoce. Le iridi viola di Adya si fecero liquide. Junior lasciò la presa, passò accanto all’elfa e raggiunse il limitare del mare.

“No, tu non vuoi solo la tua vita di dure battaglie. Non è per quello che non vieni via con me” sussurrò e la sua voce tremò. Junior aprì il contatto mentale con Elly.

\- Sta ancora dormendo, meno male – pensò. Chiuse nuovamente il contatto e vide Adya raggiungerlo. Si piegò e avvicinò le sue labbra all’orecchio aguzzo dell’elfa.

“Non sarei un buon marito per te, Adya” sussurrò. Una lacrima rigò il viso della principessa.

“I grandi regnanti di tutte le galassie si ucciderebbero nei tornei e nelle guerre, per avere la mia mano. In ogni angolo dell’universo elogiano la mia bellezza e il prestigio del mio pianeta. Nessuno mi ha mai rifiutata, Junior.  _Mai_ ” sussurrò con voce spezzata. Junior chinò il capo e la guardò negli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“Rispetterò sempre l’antica lealtà che lega i nostri popoli e per questo verrò sempre in aiuto tuo e del tuo popolo, ma non ho mai ricambiato i tuoi sentimenti, Adya” rispose. Si voltò dandole le spalle e chinò il capo.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò. Adya sbatté un piede per terra, fece sollevare la sabbia che andò a colpire un gruppo di gabbiani addormentati. Questi lanciarono una serie di versi striduli e spiccarono il volo, agitando le ali fecero finire una serie di piume sopra la superfice dell’acqua.

“Rifiuti una dea per una saiyan!” gridò Adya. Fissò la superficie del mare increspata e avvertì delle fitte al cuore. “I saiyan sono un popolo crudele e maledetto! Lo sono sempre stati! Sono  _tutti uguali_ , Junior! Un giorno o l’altro dovrai spiegarmi cos’ha lei che non riesci a trovare in me!” urlò. Junior si fermò e si massaggiò il capo, sospirando.

“Un giorno lo scoprirai da sola” rispose. Adya singhiozzò, stringendo i pugni. Si tolse le ballerine e indietreggiò.

“Sono maledetti dal primo all’ultimo dagli dei e sarai tu ad accorgertene!” strepitò. Si voltò e si mise a correre lungo la spiaggia. Junior vide la sua figura allontanarsi e sospirò.

“Devi ringraziare che i giovani saiyan hanno un sonno molto pesante” sentì la voce di Vegeta alle sue spalle. Junior impallidì e si voltò, vedendo il principe dei saiyan avanzare verso di lui.

“Se Elly ti avesse visto così intimo con Adya, questa notte, l’avresti persa” disse Vegeta. Junior gli lanciò un ki-blast vicino al viso.

“Non sono affari tuoi. Se c’è un saiyan che considero davvero maledetto, quello sei tu” ringhiò. Vegeta corrugò la fronte e le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono di riflessi blu-scuro.

“Non c’è bisogno che mi minaccia, non dirò niente ad Elly. Semplicemente, quando sarai tu, a farlo?” chiese. Junior strinse il pugno conficcando le unghie nella pelle verde del palmo.

“Io ed Elly non staremo mai insieme. Non sono adatto a queste cose, non voglio farla soffrire” sussurrò. Vegeta avanzò, i suoi stivaletti bianchi affondavano nella sabbia.

“Preferisci una vita da lumaca” ribatté secco. Le iridi di Junior brillarono di giallo.

“Saiyan, non ti permetto d’insinuare una cosa del genere solo perché ho le antenne” ruggì il namecciano. Vegeta si sedette in riva al mare e affondò la mano nella sabbia.

“Le lumache preferiscono una riproduzione assessuata piuttosto che quella eterosessuale. Perciò stai scegliendo una vita da lumaca a quella da uomo" spiegò atono. Junior gli arrivò alle spalle.

"Forse hai dimenticato che ho visto Elly bambina" ringhiò. Puntò una mano con un ki-blast luminescente al capo del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e il mare, quasi nero di colore, si rifletté nei suoi occhi.

"La tua razza come quella dei saiyan rasenta l'eterno, non è così insolito" rispose. Junior chiuse il pugno facendo sparire il ki-blast.

"Tu da che parte stai?" chiese. Vegeta si voltò e lo guardò sedersi a sua volta.

"Da quella oggettiva. Sta a te scegliere se accogliere la simbiosi che vi ha sempre legato, oppure scegliere una vita da lumaca" spiegò.

-A Junior si allunga ...- canticchiò Nail nel suo capo.

"... come le braccia". Concluse il Supremo. Junior sgranò gli occhi, avvampò e digrignò i denti.

-Zitti!- ordinò mentalmente. Vegeta guardò il namecciano negli occhi.

"Anche io ci tengo a quella ragazzina, vedi di non farla soffrire solo per le tue fisime, demone. Se volessi potresti persino diventare donna, quindi non mi venire a dire che non puoi riprodurti alla vecchia maniera" ringhiò. Si mise in piedi e levitò, indietreggiò e si mise sopra le onde del mare. Junior si massaggiò la fronte con indice e medio.

"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, quel saiyan conosce i namecciani meglio di me" mormorò.

\- Questo è perché tu non li conosci per niente - sentì risuonare la voce di Nail nella sua mente.

\- Tu zitto. Ti ho già detto di non intrometterti - lo rimproverò Junior. Vegeta gli diede le spalle e si tuffò in acqua. Junior strinse gli occhi e se li massaggiò.

“Mi conviene dormire, questa notte è già durata a sufficienza” mormorò.


	19. Cap.19 Passa la fatidica settimana

Cap.19 Passa la fatidica settimana

Kamy uscì dalla doccia stringendo un asciugamano, i lunghi capelli rossi umidi le scendevano lungo le spalle. Le gocce d’acqua le scendevano lungo la pelle rosata.

“Ci voleva proprio. Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza la principessa per averci montato questa dimora” sussurrò. Elly finì di spogliarsi e annuì.

“Io la ringrazierò sempre per il cellulare nuovo” rispose. Entrò nel bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, aprì l’acqua calda della doccia e si mise sotto il getto. Chiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo, l’acqua le scivolò lungo il viso ed Elly espirò rumorosamente. Sporse il labbro inferiore e si leccò le labbra, passando la lingua sulle gocce bollenti. Chinò il capo e scosse la testa, i lunghi capelli erano diventati umidi e di un biondo più scuro. Prese una spugna da un ripiano di ceramica e una boccetta di bagno schiuma, glielo rovesciò di sopra. Richiuse la boccetta, la rimise sul ripiano e si passò la spugna sul corpo niveo.

< E’ già passata la fatidica settimana >. Avvertì una fitta al petto e sospirò. > Ci troveremo di nuovo in pericolo, a rischiare la vita. Per colpa mia e di Kamy … Maledizione! > pensò. Si lavò dal bagnoschiuma, facendo scendere una schiuma bianca lungo il corpo. Chiuse il getto d’acqua, uscì dalla doccia, prese un asciugamano e lo utilizzò per coprirsi. Il fumo la avvolse e la giovane mosse la mano cercando di dissiparlo, l’acqua sul suo corpo gocciolava sulle mattonelle. Aprì la porta, uscì e raggiunse Kamy nell’altra stanza. Sentì bussare alla porta principale e si voltò di scatto.

“Cosa c’è?!” gridò.

“Elly, siete lì da più di un’ora! Datevi una mossa, Vegeta sta diventando insopportabile!” gridò Junior dall’altra parte. Kamy lo sentì sbuffare, indossò gli slip e il reggiseno. Elly sollevò gli occhi al soffitto.

“Non si può neanche fare una doccia in pace?!” domandò. Kamy indossò anche la canottiera, dimenando la coda rosa ancora umida. Era seduta accanto a un phone.

< Vegeta mi ucciderà. Tanto lui una scusa per sgridarmi riesce sempre a trovarla, in qualche modo > pensò.

Si passò un altro asciugamano sui capelli bagnati e strofinò per asciugarli, si avvolse nell’accappatoio bianco e tremò al contatto con l’aria non più calda del bagno fuori dalla doccia.

Junior si voltò e si allontanò, sbuffando.

La finestra della casa si spalancò e Genio entrò all’interno della stanza, aprendo e chiudendo le mani davanti a sé. Fissò la porzione di seno scoperta di Kamy, aprì la bocca e un rivolo di saliva gli scendeva dalle labbra.

“Dopo la bionda mi avete portato anche la rossa” biascicò. Kamy lanciò uno strillo e gli tirò un calcio, colpendo alla fronte Genio. Quest’ultimo volò fuori dalla finestra e la rossa scattò, inseguendolo in volo. Junior vide le due figure allontanarsi e si avvicinò alla casa, mettendosi vicino alla finestra aperta. Elly scioccò la lingua sul palato e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“L’avevo detto che non si può stare in pace” si lamentò. Si voltò verso il proprio cellulare nuovo sentendolo squillare, lo raggiunse e lo afferrò con la mano asciutta. Guardò il numero sopra lo schermo, si sedette sul letto e rispose.

“Eric?” domandò con tono acido. La punta aguzza delle orecchie di Junior tremò e sporse il capo verso l’interno.

< Quello che stai facendo non è carino > si lamentò Nail.

< Fatti gli affari tuoi > replicò ringhiando il Demon Prince. Elly sentì ridacchiare dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Ciao, bambola!” salutò il ragazzo. Elly si morse il labbro inferiore e roteò gli occhi. Junior ringhiò a bassa voce, stringendo i pugni.

< Se proprio t’innervosisce tanto, non capisco cosa stai aspettando. Rintraccialo e prendilo a pugni > propose Nail.

< Vuoi chiudere quella maledetta bocca?! Sto cercando di ascoltare! > sbraitò mentalmente Junior.

< Che caratteraccio – si lamentò il Supremo.

< I primi tempi su Nameck con me era abbastanza gentile, chi se lo sarebbe immaginato > si lamentò Nail.

“Ciao Eric. Sono un po’ impegnata. Che cosa vuoi?” domandò Elly. Si sdraiò sul letto a faccia in su e sbuffò.

“Stasera sei disponibile per una cena? E non accetto un no come risposta” rispose il giovane.

< Brutto idiota! > ruggì mentalmente Junior. Elly mise il cellulare nell’incavo della spalla e si alzò nuovamente seduta.

“Dovrai accettare un no come risposta. Ho molto da fare, seriamente” rispose. Aprì il cassetto e tirò fuori un paio di slip.

“Oh andiamo. Sono settimane che non ci vediamo. Devo farti vedere i bicipiti che ho messo in palestra, ci sto lavorando tanto” supplicò Eric. Elly s’infilò gli slip e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ho una vita impegnata” ringhiò.

< E non ne avrai mai quanto la gente che frequento. Da noi persino i bambini li hanno > pensò.

“Non sai quante ragazze mi vengono dietro per questa roba, tu sei l’unica che invito che mi rifiuta” si lagnò Eric. Elly prese anche un reggiseno e si tolse l’asciugamano.

“Mi dispiace Eric, non posso” ripeté. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e infilò il reggiseno.

< Anche perché non amo te, brutto imbecille! > pensò. Sospirò un paio di volte e si allacciò il reggiseno.

“Ti prego, io ci tengo a te” supplicò il giovane dall’altra parte.

< Al contrario di quell’idiota che pensa ad Adya. Vediamo se ne vale la pena > rifletté.

“Eric lo sappiamo tutte e due come vai avanti all’università, ma … a parte la palestra, cosa ti piace fare?” domandò. Sentì l’altro trattenere il respiro e dei rumori di sedia spostata.

“Co-come, scusa? Oltre la palestra?” farfugliò Eric. Elly si alzò in piedi, raggiunse l’armadio e aprì le ante.

“Intendo … altri interessi, sai?” chiese.

“Ah. Beh, ecco … io non ne ho idea” farfugliò Eric. Junior ghignò e strofinò le mani tra loro.

< Che cogli**e! > esultò mentalmente.

“Va bene, va bene, non fa niente” rispose la ragazza.

“Perché, scusa, a te cosa piace oltre… oltre a quello che fai?” chiese Eric. Elly prese una maglietta e un pantalone con le loro grucce e li poggiò sul letto.

< Mi sta chiedendo i miei interessi. Forse non è tanto male, magari non gl’interessa solo il mio aspetto fisico > pensò. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Oh, io amo i libri. Passerei ore a leggere!” spiegò. Junior si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

 _<  _Il tuo preferito è “ _Il Profeta_ ”, di  _Kahlil Gibran_ , ma ti è sempre piaciuta la letteratura russa. Fredda, cruda, spietata. È così che vuoi che sia un libro, anche se non hai davvero un genere preferito _ >_ pensò, sorridendo. “Amo “Il Profeta”, di Gibran”. Continuò Elly, strofinando i capelli con l’asciugamano.

“Anche se amo da sempre gli autori russi. Sono così freddi, crudi, spietati. Non posso sicuramente dire di avere un genere preferito, ma… penso sia proprio questo il genere di cose che voglio da un libro” spiegò. Junior strinse un pugno e piegò all’indietro il gomito, aumentando il sorriso.

Eric, dall’altra parte del telefono, scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente.

“Libri?! Cioè che idiozia è? Dai, bambolina, non dirmi che perdi sul serio tempo con quella roba!” gridò. Rise nuovamente e si sentì il rumore di un tonfo.  
La ragazza avvampò e deglutì a vuoto, strinse il telefono tra le dita e serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Junior non mi avrebbe mai risposto in questo modo > pensò. Junior sbirciò oltre la finestra aperta e vide gli occhi lucidi della ragazza.

“Ehi, Elly”. Cantilenò Eric dall’altra parte del telefono. “Ci sei ancora?” chiese.

“Sta cadendo la linea, Eric. Non... non ti sento più” mentì Elly, sussurrando.  
Riattaccò e lanciò il telefono tra i vestiti prendendosi la faccia tra le mani. Junior deglutì e sentì il Supremo e Nail trattenere il fiato mentalmente. Elly s’infilò la maglietta e sentì gli occhi bruciare, si arrossarono.

< Come ho potuto pensare di rimpiazzarlo con Eric? E’ un demone, un mezzo demone, un armadio di due metri che non sorride spesso, uno che ogni volta che può mi evita anche. _Ma_ che importa? È Junior, e nessuno è come lui. Con me sorride e mi basta. Non voglio Eric, voglio lui. E per lui io non sono niente > rifletté. Prese un laccio dal cassetto, si strinse i capelli in una treccia e sospirò. Junior avvertì un dolore alla gola, si staccò dalla parete e si allontanò. Elly si rivestì, aprì la porta e uscì, dirigendosi verso Vegeta.


	20. Cap.20 In auto con Junior e Goku

Cap.20 In auto con Junior e Goku

\- Io non capisco proprio. Tra qualche ora ci sarà un’invasione di non si sa che cosa e noi dobbiamo preparare cose da terrestri – pensò Kamy. Sospirò e guardò la pagina del libro sotto di lei.

“Quest’esame non s’ha da fare”. Commentò. Chiuse di colpo il grosso libro verde che teneva tra le mani, alzò il capo e osservò il cielo terso e azzurro. I suoi occhi assunsero le stesse tonalità mentre le sue labbra si allargavano in un sorriso disteso. Si voltò verso Elly che continuava a sottolineare il testo, seduta a gambe incrociate sotto l’albero, l’ombra prodotta dalle foglie creava giochi di luce sui capelli di entrambe. La bionda muoveva freneticamente le gambe su cui teneva il manuale. Kamy si voltò dall’altra parte avvertendo un brusio di voci e guardò il via vai di persone sull’atrio dell’università. Un ragazzino correva stringendo una borsa a tracolla.

“La principessa ha ipotizzato altre poche ore all’inizio dell’invasione” mormorò Kamhara, chiudendo uno dei bottoni di legno della sua giacca viola. “Cosa credi che ci aspetterà?” chiese.  
Elly sollevò il capo dal libro e lo chiuse sospirando. Guardò la rossa e fece un mezzo sorriso scuotendo le spalle.

“Non ne ho idea. Però, se c’è una cosa che davvero non vorrei aspettarmi, sarebbe il brutto muso di Devil di nuovo davanti al mio” sussurrò. Kamy annuì e si grattò la guancia.  
“Odio nascondere la coda sotto i vestiti” borbottò.

“Comunque, mi sa che passerò al prossimo appello anch’io”. Annunciò Elyanor mettendo le mani dietro la testa. “Nonno non ne sarà affatto contento, ma non ho scelta”.

\- La mia situazione è tutta colpa della moglie di mio fratello. E’ venuta insistendo e lamentandosi – pensò.

“Non credevo fosse così pesante vivere sulla Terra”. Osservò Kamhara, assottigliando gli occhi. “Mi riferisco al nascondere i poteri e a tutto quanto”. Proseguì. Elly e ridacchiò e chiuse gli occhi.

_ “Siete a buon punto con la forza e l'impegno ma non ci siamo col fiato e con la resistenza, non abbiamo tempo, dovete intensificare gli allenamenti!” li rimproverò Junior. Goku incrociò le braccia al petto muscolo e annuì. _

_ “Ha ragione, non ne veniamo a capo. State apprendendo la disciplina ninja e quella saiyan, avete intenzione di prenderla sul serio o no?” domandò. Salva si piegò in due, ansimando. _

_ \- Ci stanno massacrando a furia di sessioni di allenamento stancanti – pensò. _

_ “ Ehi, non siamo abituati a tutto questo. Credete che sia semplice? Ci avete presi e portati qui senza neanche darci il tempo di metabolizzare, ci spaccate di allenamenti tutti i giorni senza rendervi conto che abbiamo sedici anni e anche altre cose a cui pensare” si lamentò. Junior inarcò un sopracciglio e le sue antenne tremarono. _

_ “Come? Che intendi?” chiese. Elly lo raggiunse, scosse la testa e prese la sua mano nella propria. _

_ “Mi sorvegli da quando sono nata e non ti sei reso neanche conto di quanto sia difficile vivere sulla terra, normalmente, tutti i giorni? Credi che convivere con gente che ti fa pesare la tua presenza nel mondo o persone che litigano giorno e notte davanti a tua sorella di tre anni sia semplice? Anche quello è combattere. Vivere con gli umani non è poi tanto diverso o meno difficile dal salvare il mondo” spiegò. _

Elly riaprì gli occhi sentendo delle ragazze gridare.  
“Io ho scoperto i miei a quindici anni, quindi è diventato più complesso in quel momento. Dopo un po’ hanno iniziato a far parte di me come se ne fossi sempre stata al corrente, quindi diventava un problema nasconderli. Immagino che su Vegeta-sei si a stato sicuramente più comodo” spiegò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Kamy le sorrise. Ci fu un boato alle loro spalle, le due giovani scattarono in piedi facendo cadere i libri per terra. Molti ragazzi gridarono, delle ragazze strillarono e molti giovani si misero a correre verso l’università. Le due saiyan si guardarono e le iridi di Kamy si tinsero di un brillante verde smeraldo per lo spavento. Elly impallidì guardando le iridi della rossa.

\- Non mi abituerò mai a questi cambi di colore – pensò.

“Che sta succedendo?” mormorò la rossa. Elly guardò dietro di sé e la sua lunga treccia bionda oscillò.

“L’invasione è iniziata. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!” risposero. Videro due figure in controluce avvicinarsi, emanavano un’aura potente e familiare.

“Non avrete mica intenzione di volare?” domandò Son Goku.

“Goku?!” gridò stridula Kamy. Il sole si fece meno intenso, Goku e il Demon Prince si fecero più vicini.

“Junior?! Che ci fate voi qui?” chiese Elly. Un paio di giovani indicarono il namecciano.

“ … Ub …”. “Mr. Satan non ha …”. Alcuni voci spiccavano nell’alto brusio.  
“Non c’è tempo per le domande. Dobbiamo tornare alla Capsule Corporation” rispose Junior.  
“Infatti noi stavamo..”. Cominciò Kamhara.

“.. Senza volare”. La interruppe Goku.

“Qualunque cosa stia accadendo in città, non è il momento adatto per segnalare la nostra posizione” disse Junior con tono duro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Volete scherzare? Non arriveremo mai in tempo a piedi!” ribatté Elly. Goku e Junior si guardarono in viso e ghignarono. Le due ragazze li guardarono indicare due automobili parcheggiate in mezzo a una piazza, trasversalmente. Avevano delle ammaccature e avevano investito, riducendola a pezzi, una terza auto verde.

“Ecco spiegato il botto” sussurrò Kamy.

“Una macchina?” chiese Elly. Goku spinse Kamy in auto e le iridi della sorella divennero color smeraldo.

“Voi due parlate decisamente troppo” si lamentò Junior, spingendo Elly nell’altra auto. Sia il Son che il Demon Prince inserirono le chiavi nella toppa dell’accensione, accesero i motori e fecero partire sgommando i loro veicoli. I due mezzi lasciavano una scia lunga e corposa di fumo grigio alle loro spalle. Elly aderì al sedile e sgranò gli occhi, si voltò e vide la freccia rossa della velocità sfrecciare verso i trecento ondeggiando nel segnalatore sul cruscotto.

“ _MA_  SEI IMPAZZITO?!” gridò Elly. Il battito cardiaco le era accelerato e sudore freddo le scendeva lungo il viso. Junior schivava pedoni, alle volte saliva sul marciapiede, sfiorava i muri dei palazzi. La macchina di Goku si affiancò alla loro, le due portiere strofinarono tra loro creando uno stridio, scintille rosse e arancioni spesse quanto due dita di una mano volarono tutt’intorno.

Kamy aveva gli occhi verde prato, abbassò il finestrino, ansimando.

“TIRAMI FUORI DI QUI!” sbraitò alla bionda, mentre il Son accelerava facendo rombare la macchina.

“TIRAMI FUORI DI QUI ANCHE TU!” urlò Elly. La macchinava tremava e saltava, le sospensioni cigolavano, mentre le ruote prendevano ogni buca.

Kamhara sentì un’aggressiva puzza di bruciato improvvisa nelle narici. Si aggrappò al sedile fino a far sbiancare le nocche e guardò il fratello con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

“TI SEI BEVUTO IL CERVELLO?! RALLENTA, MALEDIZIONE!” sbraitò.

Goku rivolse un sorriso sereno alla sorella, la fisionomia dei palazzi era confusa fuori dai finestrini.

“Coraggio, Kamy, siamo quasi arrivati!” lo rassicurò.

Junior affiancò la macchina del Son e sterzò con violenza senza fermarsi al semaforo. Goku fece lo stesso con la propria auto.

“Junior, vuoi rallentare, accidenti?!” ululò Elly con voce stridula. Il Demon Prince sospirò e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E voi quand’è che avreste imparato a guidare?!” strillò Kamy. Goku e Junior si lanciarono uno sguardo da un’auto all’altra e Junior strinse più forte il volante.

“Di tutte le cose terribili che ho visto su questa Terra, tua cognata è di sicuro la peggiore di tutte!” gridò Junior guardando Kamy.

“Che c’entra Chichi, adesso?” chiese Elly.

“Mi ha costretto a prendere la patente insieme a Goku, qualche anno fa” rispose Junior, sciogliendo i muscoli del collo piegandolo a destra e sinistra. Goku lo guardò e fece una risatina.  
  
  


“Sono gli ultimi due chilometri prima della Capsule Corporation, Junior! Ultimo round?” gridò.  
Junior espose i canini affilati con un sorriso.

“Vada per l’ultimo round!” esclamò.

“NO, FERMI!” gridarono le ragazze con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, negarono energicamente col capo tendendo le mani verso Goku e Junior. I due guerrieri premettero sull’acceleratore, i contachilometri segnarono di scatto i 380 chilometri orari e le automobili sfrecciarono in avanti con violenza, sbalzando all’indietro Elly e Kamy. Le ragazze sentirono le loro facce tirare e chiusero gli occhi.

“IO VI ODIO!” ringhiò Elly. Le due auto si fermarono fumanti e bollenti nel cortile della Capsule Corporation. Elly e Kamy scesero immediatamente dalle auto, barcollando e tremando. Goku e Junior uscirono con tranquillità, sbattendo le portiere che si staccarono e precipitarono sul prato.

Il Son si grattò la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo e Junior si portò le mani alla cintura.

Elly si portò una mano al petto, respirando affannosamente, mentre Crilin e Vegeta le raggiungevano. Crilin le guardò spalancando gli occhi.

“Ragazze, sembrate stravolte! Che vi è successo?” chiese.  
Kamy indicò Goku e Junior digrignando i denti  
“Prendeteli e rinchiudeteli da qualche parte e assicuratevi di incatenarli!” strillò. La sua coda rosa era due volte più spessa del normale e la peluria gonfia tremava. Si portò una mano alla bocca e strinse il braccio di Elly allontanandosi.  
“Accidenti, devo vomitare!” si lamentò la rossa.


	21. Cap.21 Pronti per le minacce

Cap.21 Pronti per le minacce

Le nuvole proiettavano le loro ombre sui quadrati di marmo candido che formavano la liscia pavimentazione del palazzo del Supremo. Dende le osservava tenendo le labbra serrate, mentre la luce biancastra del sole invernale si rifletteva nella goccia di sudore che gli solcava la spaziosa fronte verde, una venuzza pulsava sulla sua tempia destra. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando le due saiyan di spalle. Elly e Kamy erano affiancate e guardavano Goku, Junior e Vegeta dinnanzi a loro.

"L'invasione è iniziata. Bulma ce lo ha comunicato" disse Goku. Vegeta guardò in viso Kamy e corrugò la fronte.

"Ora dovrai dimostrare che gli allenamenti ti sono serviti a qualcosa" le ringhiò. Kamy annuì e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

_ "E' diventata una brava guerriera" disse Toma, camminando intorno a Kamy. La giovane teneva lo sguardo basso, il mento alzato e stava immobile con la schiena ritta. Bardack ghignò e si portò una bottiglia di birra alle labbra, sorseggiandola. _

_ "Lo sapevo che non era come la madre, ma era così cocciuta. Non mi ha mai ascoltato quando dicevo che le bastava allenarsi" borbottò. _

_ \- Papà, perché devi sempre mentire? Mi sono sempre allenata e lo sai. E' solo perché non devi prenderti tutti i miei meriti? E' perché non mi accetti? - si chiese Kamy. Chinò il capo facendo finire i lunghi capelli rossi davanti al proprio viso. _

Kamy si mordicchiò il labbro, fino a farlo arrossare.

"Sono state individuate le auree spirituali di diversi nemici, alcuni già affrontati e altri non riconosciuti, in diverse zone del paese" spiegò Junior. Guardò Elly assottigliando gli occhi e mostrò i canini candidi. "Complimenti per aver creato la situazione". La rimproverò abbassando la voce.

"Urca, siamo qui per fare un piano, giusto?" chiese Goku. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori scompigliandoli. Dietro i tre eroi Adya camminava avanti e indietro, stringendo con le mani pallide e affusolate le braccia sottili.

"Una principessa pacifica come me obbligata a essere in mezzo a una guerra …" si lamentò con voce sottile. Si voltò verso il gruppo, ticchettando con le dita sulla cute rendendola rosata.

“Non mi direte che avete intenzione di restarvene qui in silenzio mentre il vostro pianeta va alla deriva. Qual è il piano?” domandò, facendo risuonare la sua voce melodiosa tutt'intorno. Elly roteò gli occhi e sospirò.

"Come ha detto Goku, stiamo ideando un piano d'attacco. Se disturbi prima ancora di farci sentire la strategia, farai solo perdere tempo" si lamentò. Kamy piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi.

"Ti ho osservato tentare di allenarti. Per quanto penso tu possegga le competenze magiche adatte per continuare a pensare tu possa aver contribuito a creare questa situazione, ho visto che non puoi aiutarci a metterle un freno. Non sai nemmeno lanciare un ki-blast, quindi non sei nella situazione adatta a rispondere" disse acida. Dende sospirò e si piegò di lato, sporgendo il capo, vedendo Adya corrugare la fronte, facendo tremare il labbro inferiore.

"Non …. non è il momento …" balbettò il Supremo, arrossendo. Goku guardò in faccia Junior.

"Tra i nemici riconosciuti ci sono Radish, Nappa e Broly. E Pan ci ha fatto sapere che si divideranno. L'unica è dividerci a nostra volta per affrontarli". Propose. Alzò il capo e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia e proseguì sul suo collo muscoloso.

"Hanno iniziato ad attaccare, dobbiamo fare in fretta". Aggiunse. Kamy impallidì e guardò Vegeta.

"Perché attaccare Radish e Nappa?" gli chiese. Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi.

"Esattamente come Broly, non hanno controllo. Distruggerebbero tutto. Guai a te se provi ad aiutarli, è un ordine". Sancì duro, sentendo una fitta al petto. Kamy si strinse i fianchi più forte con la coda dalla peluria rosata.

"Agli ordini" rispose atona.

"Non mi avete mai parlato dei vostri vecchi avversari. Ho capito che vengono dagl'inferi, ma chi sono?" chiese Elly. Strinse i denti fino a sentire la mascella dolerle e mise una mano sulla spalla di Kamy. Gli occhi della rossa erano diventati verde smeraldo.

\- Se Vegeta pensa di poter approfittare di Kamy solo perché gli obbedisce, si sbaglia. Non gli permetterò di fare il gradasso con una ragazzina gentile - pensò Elly.

"Non è questo il momento per vecchi aneddoti. Il problema è su più fronti. Perciò ci divideremo" ordinò Junior. Elly annuì, piegando le sopracciglia bionde.

"Vicino a dove si era aperto il varco sono state individuate innumerevoli auree e un grande potenziale. Pensiamo stiano cercando di riaprirlo" spiegò Dende, stringendo con la mano il nerbo del bastone.

"Allora io e Kamy rintracceremo questo numero massiccio d'invasori e argineremo i loro danni, impedendogli di riaprire il portale" ribatté Elly. Junior avvertì un calore all'altezza dello stomaco risalire fino a fargli bruciare la gola e strinse un pugno, mostrando le quattro unghie aguzze.

"Non se ne parla neanche!" ruggì. Allungò un braccio davanti a sé muovendo la mano.

"Non ti permetterò di cacciarti in un pericolo tanto grande!". Aggiunse, alzando la voce. Vide le iridi azzurre di Elly divenire liquide e di un colore verde-acqua.

“Noi abbiamo messo in pericolo quelle vite e noi le salveremo” mormorò con tono deciso. Una vena pulsò sulla tempia sinistra di Vegeta, il suo viso era arrossato.

"Quante idiozie dovrò sentire ancora?! Maledizione, dividersi è una follia! Nemici del calibro di Broly vanno affrontati tutt'insieme" ruggì. Guardò Goku ringhiando e Dende rabbrividì, il sudore gl'imperlò il viso. "Se ci dividiamo, moriremo". Aggiunse.

"Meglio morire che lasciar morire tutta quella gente" rispose il Son, guardando a sua volta Vegeta negli occhi. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso Kamhara e la guardò in viso.

"Se lasciamo andare te ed Elly, ci chiamerete in caso non ce la facciate, senza colpi di testa? O devo venire con voi e lasciare che questi zucconi si facciano ammazzare?" domandò. Kamy vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color ossidiana di Vegeta e avvampò.

"Sono un tuo guerriero leale, se l'ordine è non proteggere Radish e Nappa quando ingaggerete contro di loro ed avvertire in caso io ed Elly fossimo sopraffatte, lo eseguirò" disse con voce roca. Dimenò la coda e strinse un pugno.

"Anche se morirei per te senza mostrarmi una codarda". Aggiunse. Vegeta guardò Elly avanzare verso di lui e sospirò.

"Voglio che rendiate il giusto onore alla nostra razza, ma non finite ammazzate" disse, addolcendo il tono. Goku avanzò verso la sorella e le mise le mani sulle spalle coperte dalla battle suit. Abbassò il capo e guardò in viso la sorella. Le iridi degli occhi di Kamy divennero azzurro brillante. Elly guardò quel colore e sorrise.

_ "I tuoi occhi così sono davvero belli. L'azzurro è sempre stato il mio colore preferito" disse Elly. Porse una bottiglietta chiusa a Kamy e aprì la propria. _

_ "Lo è da sempre". Aggiunse. Kamy le accarezzò una ciocca di capelli e rabbrividì. _

_ "Avevo sentito della leggenda dei saiyan per sempre marchiati dal potere del supersaiyan su Vegeta-sei" disse con voce tremante. Piegò di lato il capo e afferrò la punta della ciocca di Elly, osservandola. _

_ "Quando ho conosciuto tuo nonno aveva ancora occhi e capelli scuri. Speravo che quella disgrazia non gli fosse davvero capitata". Aggiunse. Lasciò andare la ciocca e aprì la propria bottiglietta. Elly annuì, sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e prese una sorsata d'acqua. Si leccò le labbra umide e abbassò la bottiglietta. _

_ "In molti l'hanno definita una disgrazia. Anche perché è un paradosso avere tutta questa potenza e allo stesso tempo rischiare di morire per un raffreddore. Devil mi disse che ero disgustosa da vedere e, conoscendo i saiyan normali, ho iniziato a pensarlo anche io" spiegò. Richiuse la bottiglietta e la piegò a destra e a sinistra, guardando il liquido interno ondeggiare. _

_ "Per te deve essere stato un trauma incontrare un saiyan biondo, con gli occhi azzurri, senza aver fatto ricordo alla trasformazione". Aggiunse. Kamy batté un paio di volte le palpebre e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. _

"Noi streghe non siamo saiyan normali quanto non lo sei tu. Finché si odono leggende si può pensare siano disgrazie, maledizioni, ma qui si parla di realtà. Non sei disgustosa, semplicemente unica e irripetibile. La tua è una mutazione genetica che possiedi solo tu". La rassicurò. Elly annuì, guardò Kamy sorridere e tentò un sorriso a sua volta.

_ “A volte guardo Goku e Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Pan. E mi chiedo come sarebbe stato, se fossi nata come loro" ammise. Kamy scosse il capo, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli vermigli. _

_ "Ognuno di noi è diverso. Gohan ha i tratti modificati dal Mystic, Goten ha i capelli che ricrescono come quelli di un qualsiasi umano, Pan ha i capelli che si allungano di un dito quando incrementa l'aura. Ed io ho dei capelli unici per la mia gente" ribatté. Elly scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa. _

_ "Non è valido se escludi gli altri due purosangue" si lamentò. Kamy incrociò le braccia al petto. _

_ "Vegeta è l'unico saiyan che sia mai riuscito a far ricrescere i capelli e Goku, pur avendo i capelli della maggior parte della famiglia, Goten compreso se non se li tagliasse, è l'unico ad averli cambiati di colore tante volte a causa delle trasformazioni" spiegò. _

_ "Mi hai convinto" disse Elly. Rise nuovamente e stavolta anche Kamy scoppiò a ridere. La bionda smise di ridere e guardò nuovamente le iridi azzurre di Kamy. _

_ "E poi, io ti trovo stupenda come sei". Concluse. _

Goku sorrise e le iridi di Kamy divennero liquide, il Son le scompigliò i capelli.

"Ce la faremo, qui sulla Terra abbiamo affrontato minacce peggiori e ne siamo sempre usciti vincitori. Siamo fiduciosi" la rassicurò. Kamy abbracciò il fratello affondandogli il viso nel petto e annuì.

"Ti prego, occupati tu di nostro fratello Radish, non è cattivo" bisbigliò. Goku avvertì una fitta al cuore e abbracciò a sua volta la sorella. Adya li guardò e le sue iridi viola si fecero più scure, si voltò verso Junior e gli afferrò il braccio con le mani. Elly la spinse, facendole perdere la presa e l'elfa indietreggiò. Vegeta si mise tra le due e Junior mise una mano sulla spalla di Elly. Questa si voltò e vide il volto del namecciano vicino al suo.

"Elly …". Iniziò Junior. Elly strinse il braccio al petto di lui e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Tornerò viva, ma tu fai lo stesso. Non … non sopporterei di perderti di nuovo" lo supplicò. Adya ruggì guardando Junior che afferrava il mento della bionda e Vegeta le oscurò la visuale mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi. Junior sentì un calore invadergli il corpo e le sue iridi divennero gialle, guardò Elly impallidire e deglutì, fissandole il collo niveo, scendendo fino alla spalla cercando di scorgerne la pelle nuda.

\- Le reazioni demoniache si stanno facendo sempre più frequenti -. Meditò mentalmente il Supremo.

\- Solo perché non le da un bacio vero! Dai Junior, baciala! Potreste morire entrambi oggi, potresti non rivederla più! -. La voce di Nail risuonò nella mente di Junior.

\- No! Non le farò del male! - sbraitò telepaticamente.

Adya cercò di abbassarsi per vedere sotto il braccio del principe dei saiyan, che lo abbassò. L'elfa sbuffò, incrociò le braccia sotto i seni prosperosi e si voltò, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli argentei che rifletterono la luce solare creando una serie di arcobaleni.

Elly sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e accarezzò la mano di Junior con la propria. Il namecciano la ritrasse ed Elly lo abbracciò, sentì il Demon Prince tremare a contatto con il proprio corpo.

\- Al diavolo tutti i litigi. Al diavolo tutto! Lei è più importante - pensò Junior. Si piegò e diede un baciò sulla fronte di Elly. Dende impallidì, si sporse per guardarli e Kamy gli mise la coda dalla peluria rosa davanti, impedendogli la visuale.

“Sarò da te in qualsiasi momento e contro qualsiasi ostacolo. Dovrai soltanto dirmi che hai bisogno di me” mormorò Junior.

Elly annuì.

“Abbi cura di te, Junior” rispose la saiyan con tono deciso, poggiandogli una mano sul petto. Il Demon Prince annuì. Indietreggiò staccandosi da Elly, Vegeta si allontanò da Adya e si mise dietro Kamy. La rossa si staccò dal fratello, abbassò la coda e si girò verso il principe dei saiyan. I suoi occhi divennero castani e sorrise.

"Tu mi servi intera, perciò vedi di non morire di nuovo. Sarebbe seccante vederti tornare ancora più mocciosa" ringhiò Vegeta. Kamy schiuse le labbra carnose e rosse, segnate dai segni di morsi, in un sorriso. Si schiarò la gola e annuì. Vegeta si voltò, sbuffò e le diede una pacca sulla spalla.

\- Un principe non può perdere un elemento di valore come te, Kamy - pensò.

"Non dirmi che sei davvero preoccupato, Veggy" sussurrò Kamy. Vegeta digrignò i denti.

"Non chiamarmi Veggy" la rimproverò. Dende sbatté il bastone a terra e alzò il capo.

"Credo sia il vostro momento di andare" sussurrò. Elly e Kamy si diressero verso il bordo del Palazzo.

“Ci rivediamo a casa di Bulma! E mi raccomando tutt'interi!” gridò il Son. Si portò due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò.

"Ed addio al non dividerci" si lamentò Vegeta. Dende salutò le due ragazze con la mano. Junior si diresse dall'altra parte del Palazzo.

"Andate" ordinò, dando loro le spalle.

Elly e Kamy sorrisero, annuirono all'unisono e strinsero i pugni. Si voltarono e volarono via alla velocità della luce, il vento che sollevarono dietro di loro scosse le fronde degli alberi del Palazzo del Supremo, facendo volare alcuni fiori fuori dalle aiuole.


	22. Cap.22 Baby-Broly supersaiyan 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Relax Take It Easy

Cap.22 Baby-Broly supersaiyan 5

 

Junior atterrò al centro di uno spiazzo, sollevando della polvere vermiglia, le zolle di terra erano secche e attraversare da una serie di fessure. Strinse un pugno, allargò le gambe e piegò il capo. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le antenne e teneva gli occhi socchiusi, alzò lo sguardo e vide l’avversario davanti a sé. Broly dinnanzi a lui aveva i segni di Baby sul viso e ghignava, le sue iridi brillavano riflettendo la luce del sole. I suoi muscoli erano rigonfi e pulsanti, alcune venuzze li attraversavano. Aprì e chiuse gli pugni, il petto si alzava e abbassava sotto un pendaglio d’oro e di gemme, le sue braccia nerborute erano strette ai polsi da degli anelli d’acciaio dorati. Piegò le ginocchia, facendo aderire la stoffa dei pantaloni candidi alle sue massicce gambe e il vento gli fece ondeggiare il gonnellino viola che indossava.

“Non saresti dovuto scappare dagl’inferi Baby e utilizzare questo corpo, non ti servirà” ringhiò.

\- Prima o poi dovrò scoprire chi è che ripristina anche i cyborg e i robot negl’inferi – pensò. Broly socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Coloro che mi hanno fatto venire qui. Sì, ti leggo nel pensiero, stupido scarafaggio” ringhiò il supersaiyan della leggenda. Fece apparire una sfera di energia verde nella mano e la lanciò, seguita da una serie di altre. Il namecciano scattò a destra e a sinistra con la supervelocità, levitando, ci furono una serie di esplosioni tutt’intorno che fecero tremare il terreno e fecero sollevare un polverone.

“Saresti dovuto rimanere morto! Rimpiangerai di non essere diventato polvere insieme alla cometa Gmory” ruggì il namecciano. Allungò un braccio facendo scattare un pugno e raggiunse il petto muscoloso del saiyan. Quest’ultimo gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. Il namecciano ritirò il braccio, lo raggiunse e lo tempestò di calci al viso e al collo.

La risata di Broly diveniva sempre più forte e sguaiata, la sua aura si tinse di viola e divenne sempre più vasta, creando una serie di cupole di energia tutt’intorno. Il cielo si scurì, ricoprendosi di nuvole nere e una serie di fulmini violetti si abbatterono al suolo. L’energia dell’aura del guerriero leggendario si trasformò in vento che spazzò via il polverone tutt’intorno. I muscoli di Broly pulsavano, gonfiandosi e sgonfiandosi. I suoi capelli divennero da neri a biondi, successivamente si tinsero di riflessi azzurrognoli, le ciocche assunsero i colori dell’oro sporco ed infine divenne violetti. Si ricoprì di peluria rossa, che si tinse di azzurro e prese fuoco, trasformandosi in cenere rossastra luminescente. I suoi capelli crebbero divenendo bianchi ai lati e viola al centro. Baby-Broly supersaiyan 5 smise di ridere, spalancò la bocca e lanciò un ululato.

“ Ha … ha un’aura potentissima …” biascicò Junior. Sgranò gli occhi che gli divennero bianchi.


	23. Cap.23 Majinblu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è dedicato a mio fratello che aveva ideato Majinblu.  
> Scritta sentendo: Relax Take It Easy

Cap.23 Majinblu

“Ho perso le loro tracce” sussurrò Goku, atterrando davanti a Dende. Il Supremo annuì e chinò il capo, stringendo le labbra.

“In compenso un’aura minacciosa è stata percepita qui al palazzo. Temo per la mia incolumità e per quella della nostra ospite” sussurrò. L’eroe della Terra gli sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Me ne occuperò io, tu ed Adya non avete nulla da temere” spiegò.

“Io mi ricongiungerò alla principessa, tu vai pure nelle stanze. E’ lì che ho percepito la minaccia” sussurrò il namecciano. Il vento gli accarezzava il mento aguzzo e gli spigoli sporgenti.

“Urca, magari così trovo anche le cucine” disse Goku. Chiuse gli occhi, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio. Si voltò e si diresse verso il palazzo, attraversò l’entrata e proseguì lungo il corridoio interno. Passò accanto a una serie di porte e superò la sala del trono. Attraversò la porta della stanza da letto di Popo, una figura gli apparve alle spalle, fece scattare un peduncolo che s’infilò sotto la maglia di Goku e gli strinse la coda con forza. Goku avvertì una spossatezza avvolgerlo, le gambe gli tremarono piegandosi, socchiuse gli occhi e il suo sguardo divenne vitreo. Socchiuse la bocca con un mugolio e cadde in ginocchio. Si piegò in avanti, appoggiò le mani per terra e socchiuse gli occhi. Il nemico lo raggiunse con una serie di gomitate al petto, il Son finì a terra con un tonfo e gemette. Irrigidì la propria coda, strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti. Aprì la bocca ansimando e incrementò l’aura, il nemico perse la presa e indietreggiò. Goku si voltò a faccia in su e strisciò all’indietro, riaprendo gli occhi. Vide una figura nella stanza, ringhiò e si rialzò in piedi. Incrementò l’aura e si trasformò in supersaiyan. Il nemico ghignò, piegò di lato il capo sgranchendo il collo, lo piegò dall’altra parte e fece un altro scricchiolio.

“Si può sapere chi sei?” chiese il Son. La figura uscì dall’oscurità, la luce che entrava nella stanza dalla finestra la illuminò.

“Io sono Majinblu” disse la creatura. Aveva l’aspetto del Majinbu che aveva assorbito Mystic Gohan, ma la sua pelle gommosa era blu. Da delle fessure nere sul suo capo uscì del fumo e alcune parti del suo corpo si tinsero di bianco.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero verde acqua, si piegò in avanti e scattò. Si scambiò in volo una serie di calci e pugni con l’avversario, le loro auree fecero esplodere i vetri delle finestre e il letto volò all’indietro, andando a sbattere contro la parete e finendo in frantumi. Il Son scattò verso il tetto e lanciò un’onda energetica, si attivarono una serie di sensori sul corpo del nemico che assorbirono l’attacco. La creatura ghignò, mentre i suoi muscoli divenivano gonfi il doppio. Goku cercò di colpirlo con un calcio al viso, il nemico gli afferrò il piede e lo lanciò. Il Son andò a sbattere contro un’altra parete e la mandò in pezzi, volando fuori dal palazzo. Girò su se stesso e riprese quota, la sua figura risaltava sullo scenario azzurro. Majinblu lanciò un raggio dal peduncolo azzurro sul suo capo, il Son scattò di lato evitandolo. Un uccello venne colpito, si trasformò in una fetta di torta al cioccolato e precipitò. Il nemico scattò, apparve dietro il Son e lo colpì con una ginocchiata, facendolo urlare di dolore. Goku venne sbalzato nuovamente contro il Palazzo del Supremo e atterrò con un tonfo sulla pavimentazione di marmo. Adya si nascose dietro Dende e si nascose il viso con la mano.

“Dobbiamo aiutarlo” bisbigliò l’elfa.

“No, tranquilla” rispose Dende. Goku si rialzò in piedi e Majinblu gli atterrò davanti.

“E’ il momento di fare sul serio” disse l’eroe della Terra. Gettò indietro la testa e sgranò gli occhi.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH”. Con urlo assordante si trasformò in supersayan di terzo livello, le sue sopracciglia scomparvero lasciandogli la fronte più spaziosa e i capelli dorati gli divennero lunghi fino alle ginocchia, un singolo ciuffo mosso dall’aura gli ondeggiava davanti al viso. Goku scattò, colpì con una gomitata al petto il nemico. Quest’ultimo si piegò in avanti e rotolò in avanti, Goku lo colpì al collo da dietro con un pugno del drago. Il palazzo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. L’aura del Son fece rabbrividire Adya.

Dende sorrise, appoggiandosi al suo bastone.

\- Dovrò andare a tranquillizzare Karin, starà sentendo anche lui il tremore causato da tutta questa potenza – pensò. Goku diede le spalle alla creatura, mentre il drago d’oro la stritolava facendola esplodere con un grido. Il Son si ritrasformò e si leccò le labbra, mentre i resti del nemico divenivano fumo.

“Vado all’obelisco di Balzar, avremo bisogno dei senzu” sussurrò. Adya era pallida e Dende ridacchiò.

“Buona idea” disse gentilmente.


	24. Cap.24 Incubator

Cap.24 Incubator

 

 

Elly e Kamy volavano a velocità supersonica, il vento sferzava il viso di entrambi e

“Sono preoccupata. Sento un potere enorme!” disse Elly. Avvertiva delle auree potenti farsi sempre più vicine.

“Questo genere di auree mi sono note, ma mai a simili livelli di potenza” rispose Kamy. I capelli rossi le colpivano il viso. Sotto le due giovani scorrevano distese verdi indistinte, che lasciarono il posto ai Monti Paoz.  Elly socchiuse gli occhi, ma mano che si lasciavano alle spalle anche le montagne.

\- Non ho mai percepito niente di così concentrato – pensò. Kamy vide il mare passare sotto di loro e socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo le auree provenire da un’isola.

“Laggiù!” gridò, indicandola. Scese in picchiata, rallentò la velocità e atterrò sull’atollo. Elly atterrò dietro di lei, muovendo il capo a destra e a sinistra. Digrignò i denti sentendo le auree divenire più ovattate, fino a risultare nascoste.

“Venite fuori!” ordinò. Kamy digrignò i denti, guardandosi a sua volta intorno. Le piante che ricoprivano il terreno di un mano verde, arrivavano alle caviglie di entrambe con delle foglie larghe due mani. Elly socchiuse gli occhi, si concentrò e vide delle foglie muoversi. Scattò, raggiunse con uno scatto il punto in cui le aveva viste agitarsi e con un ki-blast ne tagliò alcune. Indietreggiò, sobbalzando, vedendo un gatto. La creatura si sedette e si voltò verso di lei.

 “Benvenute, ragazze saiyan. Vi stavo aspettando.  _Kyu_ ” disse con voce gentile. Le sue iridi passavano dal rosso al rosa tenue.

“Tu chi diavole sei?” domandò. Osservò la peluria bianca della creatura.

Le punte rosee delle orecchie del simil felino strofinavano contro i gambi delle piante tutt’intorno. Gli occhi rosa della creatura brillarono riflettendo la luce del sole.

“Piacere di conoscervi, ragazze saiyan. Io sono un Incubator. Vengo dagl’inferi,  _kyu_ ”. Proseguì la spiegazione, piegando di lato la testa.

\- E’... è uscito dal varco che abbiamo aperto. No, non è possibile: come può essere tanto potente?! – pensò Elly. Sentì le gambe tremarle di sotto e sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiando. Kamhara scoppiò a ridere, la sua risata risuonò gelida e i suoi occhi divennero rosso sangue.

“Ti conosco già  _micetto_. Credo che questo il momento di combattere” ringhiò. Altri due incubator balzarono apparendo alle spalle del primo, dimenando le code ampie e morbide. Elly si guardò intorno e ne comparvero altri due, i cerchi dorati intorno alle loro orecchie penzolanti scintillavano.

“Sta’ attenta, Kamy! Non sono gatti normali” gridò Elly.

\- Anche se per come si comporta sembra conoscerli già. Che siano gatti demoniaci? – si chiese. Kamy dimenò la coda, la cui peluria si era gonfiata.

“Che cosa volete?!” gridò.

\- Da quello che ho capito servivano Devil ed Elly lo ha sconfitto. Che altro possono volere nella nostra dimensione? – si chiese. Un incubator si leccò una zampa, mentre gli altri fissavano Elly, la figura della bionda si rifletteva nelle loro iridi.

 “Avete aperto il varco tra gl’inferi e il vostro mondo circa una settimana fa e siamo arrivati qui per finire ciò che avevamo iniziato. Immagino, Ultima Stella dei saiyan che tu non abbia mai sentito parlare di noi. Anche se noi ti conosciamo”

Elly strinse un pugno e incrementò l’aura facendo scattare un braccio davanti a sé con fare perentorio.

“Adesso basta con le chiacchiere! Diteci immediatamente cosa ci fate qui!”

Strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti:  
“Combattete o morirete”, mormorò rabbiosa.

Il secondo Incubator si pulì la testa con la grossa zampa bianca e rispose alle ragazze. La sua bocca non si muoveva, tutto ciò che le saiyan sentivano era la voce lontana del gatto.

“Oh, io invece sono sicuro che sarete interessate a quanto ho da dirvi. Voi non ci conoscete, ma saprete per certo di tutte quelle ragazzine sparite tragicamente e inspiegabilmente in questi giorni. In molti hanno pensato a una sorta di assassino seriale, ma un centinaio di sparizioni sarebbero eccessive anche per un professionista dell’omicidio.”

Elly e Kamy si scambiarono uno sguardo e sentirono la paura aumentare. Le iridi di Kamy divennero verdi.

“Che… che significa?! Cosa avete fatto?!” gridò con voce stridula. Due incubator si misero a fare le fusa e quello più in fondo si alzò sulle punte.

“Niente di complesso. Semplicemente le liberiamo da questa vita, come pulcini che escono dal bozzolo diventano pura energia” disse. Quello più vicino a loro fece ondeggiare la testa.

“E per far questo ci avviciniamo a loro, diveniamo loro amici ed esaudiamo il loro più grande desiderio in cambio della loro anima.  _Kyu_ ” spiegò.

“… Le uccidete” biascicò Elly. Fece una serie di versi gutturali, le iridi le divennero liquide e gli occhi le si arrossarono. Kamy s’immobilizzò, il suo corpo divenne rigido e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

“Avete …” sussurrò Elly. Alcune lacrime le erano rimaste impresse nelle ciglia. Il vento faceva muovere il manto di foglie.

Kamy chinò il capo e le sue spalle furono scosse dal pianto. Elly strinse il pugno e sentì la gola secca bruciarle.

“Avete... avete ucciso… tutte quelle bambine…”. La sua voce sussurrante si mischiava al frusciare del vento. Udì un singhiozzo di Kamy e si voltò verso l’amica.

“A causa nostra … quelle bambine … non torneranno mai più a casa …” sussurrò la rossa. Gli incubator le fissavano dimenando la loro coda. Due di loro piegarono il capo osservando le rocce sollevate dalle auree delle giovani, gli altri tre si misero a fare le fusa.

Il terreno prese a tremare e grossi ciottoli levitarono nell’aria. I muscoli di Kamy si gonfiarono pulsanti, tendendo il tessuto blu elastico della battle suit, il calore della sua aura rosata asciugò le lacrime sul suo viso. La pelle della giovane divenne secca e alcune venuzze pulsarono sul suo corpo. Elly conficcò i piedi nel terreno, la sua aura dorata si espanse e da essa si diffusero una serie di fulmini crepitanti. I suoi capelli si sollevarono verso l’alto, mentre le ciocche diventavano larghe tre dita e sulla sua fronte comparve una vena pulsante.

 “Come…” mormorarono in coro le due ragazze. Il cielo si annuvolò e alcuni fulmini si abbatterono sul terreno, le piante presero fuoco, l’incendio divampò tutt’intorno.

“… avete ...”. Proseguirono. L’aura di Elly spense le fiamme e i resti anneriti delle piante si afflosciarono a terra, da essi si alzavano della cenere nerastra.

Gli Incubator piegarono il capo tutt’insieme.

“Kyu” sussurrarono, facendo più forte le fusa.

\- Quanto interessante potere – pensò il primo apparso.

“… OSATOOOOO!” ulularono le due giovani. Le loro auree abbagliarono le creature, divenendo grandi quanto lo spiazzo. Le onde intorno all’isola si alzarono, infrangendosi contro gli scogli. Il terreno fu scosso da dei tremiti e pezzi di terra grossi quanto le giovani si sollevarono, franando e frantumandosi. Il rombo delle frane risuonava, mentre tutt’intorno si alzava un polverone grigio che oscurò la visuale.

Kamy ed Elly respiravano a fatica, i muscoli delle loro braccia erano in tensione, tremavano ed erano spessi il doppio del normale. Le loro spalle si erano allargate, una serie di ciocche d’oro larghe quattro dita si innalzarono sulla testa di Elly, il taglio dei suoi occhi divenne più accentuato e definito. Una lacrima scese giù per la sua guancia asciugandosi mentre scivolava sul mento. Kamy digrignò i denti e urlò a squarciagola caricando nei palmi delle mani due enormi ki blast rosa. I fulmini attorno al corpo di Elly divennero più rapidi e la giovane saiyan si chinò in avanti urlando. Raccolse tutta l’energia nelle mani, teneva gli occhi spalancati e bianchi.

 

Broly socchiuse gli occhi percependo le loro auree. Si voltò e digrignò i denti. Si girò verso Junior.

“Elly!” disse Junior ad alta voce.  Nany-Broly supersaiyan cinque lo raggiunse con una spallata e lo fece finire per terra.

“Non distrarti scarafaggio. Sono io il tuo avversario!” gli ricordo.

 

Il vento prodotto dalle auree delle due ragazze raggiunse il Palazzo e scosse con violenza le fronde degli alberi. Alcuni folti ciuffi scuri saettarono davanti alla fronte di Goku e il Son socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Kamy ed Elly hanno cominciato. Questa è la loro guerra - pensò.

“Quest’aura …” sussurrò Dende. Si appoggiò contro la parete del Palazzo.

Adya spalancò i grandi occhi color ametista e sollevò il labbro superiore in uno spasmo nervoso, scoprendo i piccoli canini aguzzi.

“M-ma… ma non è possibile! Non posso crederci! Questa… questa è la più grande potenza che io abbia mai percepito!” bisbigliò e la sua voce si spezzò, divenendo stridula come lo stridio di un vetro.

“Sì, Adya” disse Goku, girandosi verso di lei.

“Questo è il loro potere, adesso. E, come tutti i saiyan, sono pronte a diventare molto più di questo”.


	25. Cap.25 I ricordi di Vegeta I° parte

Cap.25 I ricordi di Vegeta I° parte

Vegeta sorvolò una serie di montagne e socchiuse gli occhi, avvertendo le auree di Nappa e Radish farsi più vicine. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto e una vena gli pulsava sulla fronte. Inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.

\- Chissà se Nappa ha veramente scoperto il vero motivo per cui l’ho ucciso – rifletté. Il cielo si era fatto sempre più scuro e sotto di lui vedeva le luci dei paesi fare capolino tra i monti, in lontananza vedeva le guglie della città.

_ Il giovane Vegeta avanzava tra Nappa e Radish. Zampilli di lava si alzavano tutt’intorno alle loro auree, nascondendo le loro figure. Tutti e tre i saiyan proseguivano nonostante i colpi di proiettili dei loro avversari, che rimbalzavano su di loro. Il terreno tremava e i boati si mischiavano alle urla. Vegeta alzò lo sguardo vedendo il palazzo avvicinarsi, Nappa raggiunse con una serie onde i rimanenti abitanti facendoli stramazzare al suolo privi di vita, Radish allungò il braccio e alzò indice e medio eliminando le guardie della reggia. Nappa abbatté la porta ed entrò, seguito dagli altri due, Vegeta si guardò intorno eliminando le guardie con una serie di ki-blast. Radish salì le scalinate insieme agli altri due, arrivarono nella sala del trono. Il bambino seduto sul trono si appallottolò su se stesso, tenendo gli occhi sgranati. Vegeta lo guardò, chiuse gli occhi e lanciò un’onda. La sala e l’intera parte finale del palazzo esplose, ardendo vivi gli abitanti del palazzo. Una parte del pianeta andò in frantumi, Vegeta guardò i resti ondeggiare intorno a lui sollevati dalla sua aura, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata risuonò gelida, mentre torri di fuoco e lava si alzavano sempre più alte dai resti del palazzo. I tre saiyan rimanevano in piedi, al centro del gigantesco cratere, mentre i resti dei cadaveri carbonizzati si trasformavano in polvere. _

_ “Non avremmo dovuto utilizzare tutta questa energia …” disse Radish attivando lo scouter. Nappa scoppiò a ridere a sua volta, con la bocca spalancata, tremando a ogni risata e tenendo le braccia sui fianchi. _

_ “Perché mai? E’ stato divertente!” tuonò. Radish corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia. _

_ “L’esplosione è stata troppo potente. Avrà danneggiato le navicelle e ci metterò un po’ a ripararle, nel momento in cui le ritroveremo sotto le macerie” si lamentò. Vegeta smise di ridere e raddrizzò il capo. _

_ “Allora ci conviene muoverci. Freezer odia i ritardi” ordinò. _

Vegeta scosse il capo e sentì gli occhi arrossarglisi. Regolò il respiro, aumentò la velocità di volo e raggiunse la città. Atterrò e sgranò gli occhi, si voltò di scatto riconoscendo le auree delle due ragazze.

“Kamy” sussurrò.

******  
  


“Sei migliorato scarafaggio, ma non sei ancora al mio livello” ringhiò Broly. Le onde di Broly ondeggiavano eteree, si conficcavano nel terreno e creavano esplosioni all’impatto, illuminando tutt’intorno di viola creando una serie di cupole d’energia. Junior era in volo, lanciava una serie di granate di luce dorata contro il nemico, gli attacchi colpivano il corpo muscolo dell’avversario ed esplodevano, creando bagliori accecanti. Un rivolo di sangue violaceo colava dal labbro spaccato del namecciano, scivolando al lato della sua bocca socchiusa. Broly guardò la ferita e si leccò le labbra passandosi la lingua su e giù, lasciando una scia trasparente di saliva. Junior dilatò le narici e mostrò i denti, indietreggiò rimanendo in volo.

“Repellente” sibilò. Broly ghignò mostrando i denti lucidi e bianchi. Junior scattò volandogli incontro e lo raggiunse con una serie di calci in viso. BabyBroly supersaiyan 5 lo guardava, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto.


	26. Cap.26 Le streghe saiyan

Cap.26 Le streghe saiyan

Kamy riusciva a sentire il respiro ringhiante di Elly e la bionda avvertiva l’aura dell’amica pulsare creando imponenti vuoti d’aria. Una grossa vena pulsò sulla tempia sudata di Elly e la ragazza digrignò i denti. I fulmini blu saettarono attorno alla sua aura rifulgente di super saiyan di secondo livello e Kamy, i capelli rossi che fluttuavano attorno alla luminosa aura rosa, squadrò gli Incubator. La rossa ruggì e sbattè un piede per terra aprendo una crepa lunga un braccio.

“Preparatevi, mostri” mormorò Elly. Corrugò la fronte, guardando gli incubator correre via, saltellando e dimenando le code. “Non ci sarà nessuna pietà per voi”. Aggiunse alzando la voce. Si voltò verso Kamy ed entrambe le ragazze iniziarono a gridare, tutte e due scattarono con la supervelocità supersonica. Kamy riapparve dietro un Incubator, quest’ultimo spalancò la bocca vedendola apparire, fu raggiunto da un calcio che lo fece volare via. La creatura simile al felino andò a sbattere contro una montagna, che all’impatto franò con un boato. Elly ringhiò, raggiunse un'altra creatura dal manto candido con un colpo di piatto della mano, scagliandola contro delle rocce. Si alzò un polverone. Kamy girò su se stessa in volo, fece apparire nei palmi delle mani due ki-blast rosa, tese le braccia e li lanciò. Elly scagliò a ripetizione una serie di onde azzurrine, gli incubator venivano travolti e si alzavano un polverone tutt’intorno. Kamhara riatterrò in piedi accanto ad Elly e corrugò la fronte.

“La loro aura continua a essere elevatissima. Com’è possibile? Non si è abbassata neanche quando li abbiamo colpiti!” domandò, voltandosi verso Elly.  
Elly annuì e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Sì, ed è stato anche fin troppo facile. C’è qualcosa che non mi ...” sussurrò. Fu raggiunta da un colpo alla schiena. Il fiato le si mozzò, sgranò gli occhi, le iridi divennero bianche e volò in avanti, lasciò un solco nel terreno strofinando con il petto.

La frase le morì in gola. La ragazza si sentì raggiungere da un colpo di una violenza inaudita al centro delle spalle. Spalancò gli occhi e le mancò il fiato. I suoi occhi divennero bianchi e atterrò a metri di distanza dal posto in cui era in piedi insieme a Kamy strisciando per terra e scavando un grosso e lungo solco col corpo.

“ELLY!!” gridò Kamy. Si voltò di scatto, guardandosi intorno. Fu raggiunta da un pugno all’addome, volò oltre Elly, raggiunse un albero e lo spezzò in due. Precipitò a terra con i resti della pianta, emettendo un gemito strozzato. La rossa gattonò, sputò a terra e si strinse l’addome dolorante, respirando affannosamente. Vide appannato, strinse gli occhi e li sollevò. Elly si rialzò in ginocchio, conficcò le dita nel terreno e vomitò. La testa le vorticava, rabbrividì e alzò la testa, guardandosi intorno.

\- Kamy? Dov’è Kamy?” si chiese. Localizzò l’aura della rossa, si diresse verso di lei. Kamy si rialzò in piedi barcollando, teneva gli occhi socchiusi. Elly ricadde in avanti, teneva le gambe piegate, raggiunse la rossa boccheggiando.

“Elly… co… cos’è stato?” le chiese Kamy, abbassando il tono di voce.  
Il super saiyan scosse la testa.

“Non… non lo so! È stato velocissimo!” rispose.  
Kamy si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche sotto la lingua.

“Che sia… che sia qualche altra vecchia conoscenza di Goku, Junior e Vegeta?” chiese Elly. Kamy scosse la testa, percependo le auree degli Incubator.  
“Finora abbiamo percepito solo le auree degli Incubator. Tu senti altro?” chiese.

“Dobbiamo fare attenzione Non abbiamo neanche i senzu. Nella fretta di andarcene dal Palazzo del Supremo, non siamo passate a prenderne da Karin” ringhiò Elly.  
Kamy annuì.

“Qualunque cosa sia stata, ci ha prese alla sprovvista; ma non succederà di nuovo”. Entrambe le guerriere allargarono le gambe, piegarono le braccia mettendo i gomiti all’altezza dei fianchi, incrementarono le auree e chiusero i pugni. Elly socchiuse gli occhi e vide un Incubator balzare dinnanzi a loro, il fumo si era diradato.

“ _Tu_  … disgustosa viscida palla di pelo. Come avete osato colpirci?! Vi rispediremo all’Inferno a servire la feccia degli Inferi!” sibilò Kamhara.  
Udirono ridere l’Incubator e quel suono cristallino fece rabbrividire Elly.

“Cosa c’è di tanto divertente, eh?!” sbraitò la bionda.

Altri due Incubator comparvero al fianco del primo.

“Voi saiyan vi scaldate sempre per troppo poco. Non è la nostra aura quella che avvertire”. Commentò il secondo Incubator, leccandosi la grossa zampa bianca.

“COSA?!” gridarono all’unisono le ragazze. Per terra, accanto agli Incubator comparvero due ombre grande quattro volte le ragazze. Kamy alzò lo sguardo irrigidendosi, mentre Elly rabbrividì guardando le due giovani davanti a loro. Una serie di ghirigori giravano intorno alle due figure sconosciute, la faccia di una delle due era un’ombra indistinta blu scuro a spirale, le loro battle suit scintillavano. Sotto i piedi di una il terreno era diventato un patchwork, i vari quadrati erano cuciti insieme. Quella a sinistra aveva i capelli blu notte che sfioravano le sue ginocchia, una serie di ridacchianti ballerine di cristallo le camminavano su tutto il corpo e il suo occhio destro era un bottone da pupazzo penzolante. Kamy sussultò, impallidendo e guardo delle code da saiyan dimenarsi dietro le due.

“M… ma… ma quelle...” mormorò. Elly indietreggiò.

“Kamy, chi sono?! Sono state loro ad attaccarci?” chiese.  
Kamy deglutì, osservando degli spuntoni di diamanti crescere intorno ai piedi dell’altra.

“L-loro sono… sono streghe saiyan!” gridò Kamy. Deglutì e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.  
“C-CHE COSA?!” urlò Elly.  
“Sono streghe saiyan, Elly! Anche loro sono cadute sotto la possessione demoniaca degli Incubator! Vennero plagiate negl’inferi … ma … dovevano essere morte!” spiegò la rossa. Elly guardò le due donne ridacchiare.

“Erano le loro auree quelle che sentivamo. Non quelle degli Incubator!” mormorò. Un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo il viso. Una serie di orsacchiotti sfrecciavano nel cielo in ombra sopra di loro, lanciando versi striduli.

\- Siamo nei guai. Da sole sarà impossibile affrontarle – pensò.

“Forza, fatevi sotto, maledette!” sibilò tra i denti. Le due streghe scomparvero con la supervelocità. Una delle due lasciò una scia di quadrati di stoffa sul terreno, mentre l’altra nello scatto fece cadere a terra le ballerine di vetro che si sciolsero in una pozza candida.

“Buon divertimento, ragazze saiyan!  _Kyu_!” cinguettò un Incubator. Dimenò la coda e sorrise. Elly si voltò di scatto sentendo la nuca scottare, fu abbagliata da una fiammata vermiglia che la colpì al petto. La pelle candida del suo viso si scottò e la saiyan saltò di lato. Il Ki-blast infuocato ridusse in cenere le piante sul terreno, raggiunse un bosco e lo arse, in un’esplosione di fiamme. Kamy rimase accecata, un fischio la assordò e una pallottola penetrò nella sua pelle. Il sangue iniziò ad uscire copioso, ricoprendole il braccio, schizzando caldo dal punto in cui era penetrata. Le sue iridi divennero verde intenso e gemette di dolore. L’altra strega saiyan, priva di volto, aveva i lunghi capelli bianchi legati in una coda di cavallo che ondeggiava ai suoi movimenti; mentre scattava a destra e a sinistra. Kamy si strinse l’arto tremante al petto, strinse i denti e conficcò la mano nella carne, tirandone fuori la pallottola. L’avversaria le puntò contro il fucile giallo canarino che teneva in mano, guardando la figura di Kamhara nel mirino.

“Addio, Kamhara” scandì. La sorella di Goku si mise a correre a quella parole e spiccò il volo, la saiyan premette il grilletto, sparando una raffica di colpi. Kamy spiccò il volo, mentre i colpi dietro di lei colpivano il terreno arido facendo volare zolle tutt’intorno. La strega lasciò cadere l’arma, questa precipitò con un rumore sordo e aprì una voragine nel terreno. Scattò in avanti, comparve dietro Kamhara e la raggiunse con una serie di pugni al viso alla schiena. Le mozzò il fiato e fece scricchiolare le sue ossa. Elly parò un colpo della nemica con le braccia.

“Bionda, biondina. Io desiderai che i draghi lasciassero questo mondo. Tu, nipote di Aedon, devi ringraziare il mio desiderio per il trionfo di tuo nonno” canticchiò. I piedi di Elly strisciavano, mentre la strega spingeva di più con il suo pugno.

“Bene, bene”, disse melliflua, “tu devi essere la nipote di Aedon.”  
“C-chi sei?! Cosa vuoi da noi?!” gridò Elly, tremando. L’occhio a bottone della strega ondeggiava, mandando riflessi rossastri. La strega ridacchiò.

“Giù agl’inferi si parla molto dei tuoi genitori, lo sai, scimmietta d’oro?” chiese. Scattò di lato, mentre Elly sgranava gli occhi e la raggiunse con uno schiaffo, facendola finire per terra. La bionda sbatté il capo, un rivolo di sangue le colò lungo la fronte e le si annebbiò la vista.

“Aedon, Ren e Deira, i tre saiyan rimasti intrappolati per sempre nella trasformazione leggendaria”. Proseguì. Elly sentì Kamy urlare, si diede la spinta e si sollevò di scatto.

“No,  _KAMYYYYY_!!” chiamò, urlando. La sua avversaria le afferrò i capelli e la strattonò, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio. Dalla sua bocca uscivano dei ghirigori vermigli che giravano su loro stessi, alcune stelline dorate rimbalzarono sul suo labbro inferiore. Elly sentì la testa pulsare, un dolore sordo all’attaccatura dei capelli, un paio di lacrime le rimasero impigliate nelle ciglia e strinse gli occhi.

“Padron Devil non ha preso affatto bene la sconfitta” sussurrò la strega. Elly ringhiò, incrementando l’aura.

“Neanche tu la p-prenderai bene quando ti avrò sbriciolato tutte le ossa” ringhiò. La risata della strega assordò la bionda. Il pugno della strega venne ricoperto da una serie di ingranaggi metallici.  
Raggiunse Elly con un pugno ai rigidi addominali, lasciò andare la bionda che con un gemito soffocato cadde in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti e sputò saliva mista a sangue.

“Non avrai la stessa fortuna, piccolo mostro biondo. Sei un ributtante errore della natura. Una macchia disonorevole nella gloriosa storia della nostra razza” mormorò la strega.  
Elly socchiuse un occhio e strinse i denti, rialzandosi.

“Q-quando m-mio nonno si tr… asformava in super s-saiyan per la prima v-volta e d-diventava l’uomo p-più potente del pianeta dei D-draghi, v-voi non avevate ancora n-neppure la minima idea d-di cosa fosse un su…per saiyan. Non prenderti i suoi meriti!” ululò. Ansimò, la sua aura fece indietreggiare l’avversaria e fece tremare il terreno.  
“N-non ho idea di chi tu sia, né di cosa voglia. _M-ma_ io sono l’u… l’ultima stella del pianeta V-Vegeta. Non t-ti conviene farmi arrabbiare..,” disse, stringendo i pugni. Trascinò un piede dietro di sé.

“… Brutta  _put_ …”. Scattò, spiccò il volo raggiungendo la velocità della luce, incanalò la sua energia in un pugno e raggiunse il viso della strega.

Volò in avanti alla velocità della luce e affondò un pugno con tutta la sua forza al centro del viso della strega.

“.. _TANA_!!” ululò. La strega indietreggiò, una serie di asterischi le comparvero sul viso e l’occhio a bottone si staccò trasformando in fumo, lasciando un’orbita vuota. Elly sputò per terra, guardando la nemica precipitare al suolo con un tonfo.

“Io  _non sono_  un errore della natura” ringhiò. Atterrò e si mise a correre verso Kamy.

Kamy stava schivando delle lunghe lame che la sua avversaria dai lunghi capelli bianchi stava facendo mulinare. La rossa evitava le spade saltando a destra e a sinistra, le sue iridi passavano da rosso sangue a verde scuro lampeggiando. Sentiva il sibilo delle lame rimbombarle nelle orecchie.

“Non mi dire che hai imparato a combattere dal paparino. Non era un imbarazzante elemento di terza classe?” le domandò. La spirale sul suo viso girava sempre più velocemente. Kamy incrementò l’aura, ruggendo.

“Non azzardarti a parlare in questo modo di  _mio padre_!” urlò. Una serie di fulmini caddero intorno a lei, la sua coda raddoppio di volume e i suoi capelli rossi si sollevarono. Investì con l’energia rosa che emanava l’avversaria, che indietreggiò.

“Adesso  _basta_!” gridò. Scattò in avanti, colpì con una serie di calci i fianchi, l’addome, il collo e la faccia dell’avversaria. Kamhara caricò al massimo la propria aura, mentre quella della strega diminuì. Raggiunse l’avversaria con un pugno al mento, questa sputò sangue che macchiò la battle suit blu della guerriera dai capelli rossi e cadde a terra. Elly prese con un braccio le spade della nemica, mentre Elly la raggiungeva.

“Kamy! Va tutto bene?!” le chiese Elly. Kamy annuì, sorrise e le mostrò il pollice.

“Non abbiamo mollato e abbiamo abbattuto questi ossi duri” rispose. Porse le spade ad Elly.

“Distruggile. Farò in modo che distruggendo le loro armi peculiari, vengano meno anche le loro forze. Mi basterà recitare un rito” spiegò, mentre le sue iridi diveniva azzurre. Elly spezzò le armi con un calcio, mandandole in frantumi, i frammenti si trasformarono in diamanti che caddero a terra sciogliendosi in pozze d’acqua. Elly bisbigliava tra sé e sé.

Le due streghe avversarie divennero polvere, ma altre streghe atterrarono intorno alle due saiyan. Una aveva una battle suit semidistrutta.

“Kamhara, questa volta noi elimineremo te” disse, le sue iridi bianche lampeggiarono. Quella accanto a lei si grattò il mento con la mano guantata di bianco, i suoi capelli erano legati in tre code che le arrivavano fino alle ginocchia.

“Non abbiamo dimenticato che non ti sei unita a noi. Non hai permesso che proseguisse la legge dell’entropia che regola gli universi” disse. Le sue iridi erano grandi quanto una noce e verdi. L’ultima aveva i capelli viola striati di neri, corti e lisci.

Elly e Kamy si affiancarono.

“Si mette male, accidenti” ringhiò Kamy. Elly le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Coraggio. Facciamo vedere di che pasta sono fatte le vere saiyan” rispose. Kamy annuì, unì le dita della mano tesa davanti a sé, piegando il pollice all’interno.

“Beccatevi queste, femminucce!!” sbraitò Elly, caricando una Kamehameha.

“ _BIG BANG ATTAAAAACK_!” urlò Kamy, graffiandosi la gola.


	27. Cap.27 I ricordi di Vegeta II° parte

Cap.27 I ricordi di Vegeta II° parte  
  


Nappa volò sopra la città, abbassò il capo ed osservò le luci dei lampioni illuminare ponti ed edifici a cupola sopra pali alti trenta volte lui. Scese in picchiata, rallentò la velocità e levitò tra i palazzi facendo lo slalom. Si sedette sul bordo di un palazzo, allungò una gamba nerboruta e appoggiò il gomito sul ginocchio piegato dell’altra. Socchiuse gli occhi, osservando sotto di lui le macchine volanti sfrecciare.

__  
__Vegeta cadde in ginocchio e abbassò il capo, guardando il proprio riflesso nel pavimento a specchio della base. Lord Freezer dimenò la coda, facendola sbattere sul pavimento con un tonfo. Stringeva i bordi laterali del suo trono volante e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo. Nappa e Radish si acquattarono ai lati del principe dei saiyan, osservando Zarbon e Dodoria ai lati di Lord Freezer. Il principe dei saiyan teneva lo sguardo basso e le labbra strette.  
"Lord Freezer, abbiamo conquistato il Pianeta Shatts in tre giorni, considerando anche il tempo in cui siamo tornati" spiegò. Freezer assottigliò gli occhi e fece saettare la coda, le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli.  
"Tre giorni per un pianeta ..." sibilò. Mosse su e giù indice e medio, avvicinandoli al viso.  
"Chi fa così tardi andrebbe punito" biascicò Dodoria. Ondeggiò strofinando le mani e sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi. La luce violacea che illuminava la sala provenendo dagli oblò riluceva sugli spuntoni che ricoprivano il suo corpo flaccido.  
"Lo so che desideri che vengano puniti dal tuo pupillo: Calgare, ma ricordati che è cugino di Vegeta. Potrebbe non essere adeguatamente duro" ribatté Zabon. Si accarezzò la perla a goccia che pendeva dalla catenina alla sua fronte e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia. Freezer socchiuse le labbra viola, circondate da una linea nera.  
"Scimmione, mettetevi in riga da questa parte" disse secco, indicando la parete della stanza. Nappa digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni, rizzò la schiena e allungo una gamba.  
"Aspettate un minuto. Che cosa significa?! Non era realmente ritardo, è il tempo minimo!" urlò. La sua voce risuonò nella sala. Radish si alzò a sua volta, incrementando l'aura, facendo ondeggiare la lunga capigliatura nera.  
"Noi abbiamo obbedito egregiamente ai tuoi ordini e lo sai. Cosa significa questo?!" ululò. Una serie di venuzze pulsarono sui suoi pugni. Freezer arricciò il naso e si voltò verso Zarbon, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
"Zarbon, tu quanto ci avresti messo a soggiogare quel pianeta?" chiese gentilmente. Zarbon si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli verdi.  
"Mio signore, io ci avrei impiegato un giorno solo di tempo. Il mio unico desiderio è servirvi" rispose. Freezer ghignò e si rizzò, voltandosi verso i saiyan.  
"Ecco quello che volevo. Era un semplice pianeta insignificante" sibilò mellifluo. Nappa sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso Vegeta, vedendo immobile prostrato a terra. Si voltò verso Freezer e ruggì.  
Freezer roteò gli occhi e sbadigliò, raddrizzando il capo.  
"Siete ancora qui?" domandò.  
"Non ci credo, finalmente quella testa calda di Vegeta ha imparato l'educazione" bisbigliò Dodoria. Nappa e Radish avanzarono di un passo all'unisono. Freezer osservò il gigante pelato.  
"Sto abusando della mia pazienza. Altrimenti sareste già morti". Fece notare. Nappa chinò il capo, un rivolo di sudore gli scese sulla fronte. Avvertì l'aura del changelling premere contro le sue spalle e boccheggiò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
\- Vegeta ... è cambiato ... ha dimenticato chi è, non è più il bambino sorridente che conoscevo e tutto per colpa di quel mostro - pensò. Rialzò il capo e si mise a correre verso Nappa, dimenando i pugni.  
"Tu, sudicio ratto!" ululò. Dodoria impallidì e Zarbon indietreggiò, mentre Nappa correva verso Freezer. Vegeta alzò il capo, vedendo una sfera rossa grande un'unghia di pollice apparire sopra l'indice della lucertola.  
"Nappa, fermati!" urlò. Il suo viso si ricoprì di sudore, la pelle divenne tirata e sgranò gli occhi le cui iridi divennero bianche. Nappa sìimmobilizzò, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie. Vide la sfera vermiglia scomparire e si girò, guardando il principe dei saiyan in viso. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e si mise in piedi. Gli occhi di Nappa erano ancora sgranati e gocce di sudore erano rimaste impigliate tra le rughe del suo viso. Le iridi di Vegeta divennero grigie, voltò meccanicamente la testa verso Freezer.  
"Mio signore, vi prego di perdonarlo ..." disse atono. Radish indietreggiò guardando Vegeta, deglutì, aprendo e chiudendo ripetutamente la bocca. Freezer mosse la mano avanti e indietro. Vegeta unì i talloni, si voltò e si allontanò a passi cadenzati. Nappa abbassò le braccia e lo seguì, con movimenti meccanici, utilizzando un passo di marcia militare. Radish guardò Zarbon, lo sentì ridacchiare, si voltò e si mise a correre seguendo i due.   
Nappa sentì la risata di Freezer risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
  
Nappa alzò lo sguardo sentendo il clacson di una macchina. Osservò le luci degli edifici di fronte a lui ed inspirò, sentendo l'aria fredda pungergli le narici. Sospirò, dimenò la coda e alzò il braccio. Aprì e chiuse la mano, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi e lanciò un'onda. Spiccò il volo e rimase abbagliato dal bagliore dell'esplosione del colpo energetico. Una serie di urla si sovrapposero, gli edifici della città si ridussero in polvere. Nappa chiuse gli occhi, sentì le urla cessare e riaprì gli occhi. Abbassò lo sguardo e intravide un canyon sotto di lui.


	28. Cap. 28 Problems

Cap. 28 Problems  
  
  


Vegeta atterrò sul fondo del canyon, s’inginocchiò e conficcò le mani nel terreno. Affondò le dita, facendo entrare la terra sotto le unghie. Digrignò i denti e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

__

_ “Tu, feccia di una scimmia!” gridò Zarbon. Vegeta sentì le risate dello scagnozzo di Freezer rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Piegò le braccia, strinse i pugni, digrignò i denti e allargò le labbra in un ringhio, una serie di rughe e di venuzze pulsanti comparvero sul suo viso. Continuò a camminare con passo cadenzato, la fronte corrugata e gli occhi luccicanti. Inspirò, espirò e vide gli altri due saiyan affiancarlo. Strinse le labbra, rughe e venuzze scomparvero, il suo corpo divenne rigido e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana tornarono grigiastre. _

Si rialzò in piedi, incrementò l’aura e i suoi capelli si sollevarono, divenendo dorati.

“Non avresti dovuto … Nappa!” ululò.

*******************************************

Il corpo di Junior venne scagliato contro una montagna e vi si conficcò. Broly lo raggiunse ed iniziò a tempestarlo con una scarica di pugni, ad ogni colpo il corpo del namecciano scavava all’interno della montagna facendola franare. Le urla del Demon Prince risuonavano tutt’intorno. Il corpo di Junior trapassò da parte a parte la montagna e questa collassò su se stessa, trasformandosi in una frana di rocce e alzando un polverone. Junior si diede la spinta e ripatì in volo, cercando di raggiungere il nemico con un pugno. Broly lo cinse con le braccia immobilizzando ed iniziò a premere, facendolo gridare di sofferenza sempre più forte. Le ossa scricchiolavano sotto la pressione dei rigonfi fasci di muscoli delle braccia del supersaiyan leggendario e Junior si trovava premuto contro i pettorali del nemico. Strinse gli occhi, boccheggiando tra un urlo e l’altro. Broly aumentò la stretta dello stritolamento, incrementando la propria aura. Junior allungò le braccia fino al terreno, sentiva le forza diminuire e il suo corpo rilassarsi abbandonandosi alla stretta. Allungò ancora le braccia fino a farle risalire alle sue spalle e lanciò una granata demoniaca. Le onde dorate raggiunsero alle spalle, alla schiena e al capo il titanico avversario. La terra tremò e si aprirono una serie di spaccature, Broly lasciò la presa e socchiuse gli occhi, accecato dal polverone che si era alzato. Junior cadde in ginocchio, si rimise in piedi ed indietreggiò con le gambe tremanti. Boccheggiò, fu colto da un capogiro e si piegò in avanti vomitando saliva. Si rialzò e sgranò gli occhi, guardando il saiyan correre verso di lui con le braccia aperte. Junior venne travolto e cadde a terra con un tonfo, mentre il colosso leggendario si piegava su di lui. Junior mugolò, vedeva sfocato e avvertiva delle fitte al petto.

Broly gli afferrò il braccio, glielo piegò spezzandoglielo e fece pressione, strappandoglielo. Junior ululò di dolore, saltò, fece una capriola all’indietro allontanandosi, riatterrò in piedi e fece crescere il braccio con uno schizzo di sangue violaceo.

“La vista si annebbia, la forza viene meno, e pian piano l’ossigeno non arriva più. Avanza la consapevolezza che è finita, piccolo scarafaggio…” sibilò Broly.


	29. Cap.29 Sei streghe demoniache

Cap.29 Sei streghe demoniache  
  
  


_ “Ti ho detto almeno un centinaio di volte che devi stare dritta con quella schiena!” la rimproverò Vegeta. Kamy raddrizzò la schiena, le braccia gli tremavano, i piedi le pulsavano e formicolavano ed avvertiva delle fitte alle gambe. _

_ “Non lancerai l’attacco finché non imparerai a mantenere quanto serve la posizione giusta”. Aggiunse il principe dei saiyan. Kamy annuì, il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso. _

Kamy teneva la schiena dritta, l’energia fluiva dalle sue mani e avvertiva i muscoli del suo corpo contrarsi dolorosamente. La luce azzurra del suo attacco si mescolava, emanando una serie di scintille, a quella di Elly. Le due onde energetiche raggiunsero le due nuove avversarie, esplodendo. La deflagrazione investirono le due saiyan che vennero sbalzate all’indietro, entrambe fecero una serie di capriole in aria. Elly riatterrò in piedi, Kamy acquattata tenendo le dita conficcata nel terreno. Furono entrambe abbagliate da una luce bianca che avvolse il luogo. Avvertirono dei flebili  _kyu_ in lontananza. Si fecero sempre più ovattati fino a cessare, si sentiva il sibolo del vento. Kamy si raddrizzò, affiancandosi ad Elly. Tutte e due tenevano gli occhi socchiusi. La luce bianca scomparve e le due saiyan videro le due streghe davanti a loro, insieme ad altre due.

“Come immaginavo, non le abbiamo neanche scalfite” ringhiò Elly.

“E si moltiplicano anche” ringhiò Kamhara. Si piegò in avanti sputando sangue per terra, si rizzò e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, con la fronte corrugata.

“Al diavolo il controllo, al diavolo i piani! Scarichiamogli addosso qualsiasi attacco ci venga in mente!” urlò. Elly annuì, stringendo un pugno e conficcando le unghie nel palmo.

“Facciamole a pezzi” rispose. Iniziò a gridare, Kamy gettò indietro la testa e spalancò la bocca ululando. Una serie di fulmini bluastri avvolsero la bionda e s’infransero sul terreno creando una serie di scintille. Le iridi di Kamy divennero rosso sangue, raddrizzò il capo e i capelli vermigli le finirono davanti al viso. Una delle nuove streghe scoppiò a ridere e allungò un braccio. Le due guerriere saltarono all’indietro evitando dei ki-blast, al cui interno si muovevano delle melme colorate. Una serie di spade dalle lame lucenti piovvero dal cielo verso le ragazze. Elly fu colpita alla gamba dalla prima lama, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue e la saiyan urlò. Alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi vedendo le altre lame arrivarle addosso. Lanciò una serie di kienzan, frantumando le spade. La gamba le pulsava e i frammenti di metallo le caddero tutt’intorno. Kamy era scattata in avanti evitandole e raggiunse le altre quattro streghe. Tirò un calcio al viso della prima che lo parò con il gomito, raggiunse una seconda con una testa facendola indietreggiare, roteò su se stessa in volo evitando degli ingranaggi infuocati sputati dalla terza, atterrò a terra e si acquattò evitando un pugno della quarta.

Elly sparò dei ki-blast, distruggendo la seconda e la terza ondata delle lame che cadevano dal cielo. Kamy lanciò dei ki-blast rosati verso le nemiche, saltando all’indietro sulle punte dei piedi evitando i loro attacchi. Elly sentì un’aura alle sue spalle, si abbassò evitando un cerchio rotante di acciaio che le passò di sopra, proseguì diritto, perse quota e si abbatté sul terreno conficcandosi. Elly si voltò e si mise a correre all’indietro allontanandosi dalla nuova nemica, dai lunghi capelli rissi. Kamy le si affiancò, entrambe le due giovani ansimavano, avvertendo la gola bruciare.

“Sono in sei. Dobbiamo affrontarne tre ciascuna” biascicò.

\- Non dovrei mai dimenticare un minimo di strategia, accidenti alla mia rabbia – pensò. Elly annuì. Lei sei streghe si affiancarono, una di loro si mise al centro e le altre intorno a lei. Le gemme dell’anima che tenevano appese ai loro colli erano nere e scheggiate, iniziarono a pulsare.

\- Si stanno ricaricando – pensò Kamy.

“Vegeta aveva ragione, l’abbiamo fatta grossa, questa volta” le sussurrò Elly. Incrementò l’aura e Kamy ridacchiò.

“Mai dire a Veggy di avere ragione” rispose. Mise una gamba dietro e piegò quella davanti, incrementando a propria volta l’aura. Entrambe le saiyan regolarono il respiro.

“Dannazione, se Adya non si fosse intromessa …” sibilò Elly. La sua aura da supersaiyan tornò splendente ed il vento che emanava le faceva ondeggiare i capelli.

“Adya ha detto la verità, non ha aperto il varco. Sono state loro … dagl’inferi” sibilò la rossa. Una delle streghe aprì la bocca e ne uscirono una serie di batuffoli di pelo, che volarono intorno alle saiyan sbattendo delle ali da farfalla. Dai loro corpi pelosi uscirono delle forbici aguzze che iniziarono ad aprirsi e chiudersi.

“Dici sul serio?” chiese Elly, colpendoli con dei ki-blast. Kamy annui, fece apparire una lama di energia rosa sulla mano e partì, tagliandoli in una serie di pezzi.

“I varchi tra i mondi possono essere aperti soltanto da una forzatura di entrambe le parti. Non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché i nostri colpi avessero avuto un effetto del genere non essendo tu una strega, per questo motivo avevo pensato all’influsso del potere di Adya. E, invece, c’erano loro dall’altra parte, a scavare nella loro dimensione per arrivare in questa” spiegò. Riatterrò accanto ad Elly che distrusse i resti con delle ondine grandi l’unghia dell’indice. Scosse la testa e si leccò le labbra.

“Mi scoccia enormemente non poter dare la colpa a quella vipera” ammise. Guardò i rimanenti dei nemici trasformarsi in fumo.  
“Tranquilla, Adya ha comunque colpe da espiare per i prossimi cinquant’anni. Il loro popolo e la loro dea sono ipocriti, non veramente innocenti. Ce l’ha con me perché lo so” spiegò Kamhara.

Un Incubator si sporse da dietro le massicce gambe di una delle streghe e i suoi occhi rossi si tinsero di un rosa lieve.

“Avevo quasi dimenticato una cosa, ragazze saiyan. Se non tenete a bada le streghe, spazzeranno via l’universo nella dimensione degl’inferi” ciguettò.   
Le ragazze sgranarono gli occhi.

“C-CHE COSA??” gridò Elly. Le iridi di Kamy divennero bianche e spalancò la bocca.

“Proprio così,  _kyu_! È stato un grande onore poter trascinare delle streghe saiyan dalla nostra parte. Ci hanno dato delle immense soddisfazioni!  _Kyu_!” spiegò l’Incubator. Kamy deglutì e guardò Elly, che la fissò a sua volta, un rivolo di sudore le scendeva lungo la guancia.

“No, non l’abbiamo fatta grossa…” disse la rossa.

“… L’abbiamo fatta  _irreparabile_ ”. Concluse Elly. Deglutì, allargò le gambe e strinse i pugni. Tornò a guardare le nemiche, anche Kamy si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi, concentrando l’energia.

\- Non stanno ricaricando la loro potenza, stavano preparando questo! A loro conviene prendere tutto il tempo possibile! – pensò.

“Se dovessi rimetterci le penne”, disse Elly, “sappi che sei la miglior compagna di battaglia che abbia mai avuto” disse Elly. Le iridi di Kamy divennero color nocciola e sorrise.

“Oh, grazie. Anche tu, ma credo che avremo occasione di dircelo nell’aldilà” rispose.  
Elly annuì e puntò lo sguardo contro tre delle streghe.

“Bene, allora. Non pensiamoci, per il momento” ribatté. Una delle streghe trasformò i suoi occhi in pugnali, che si liquefecero e si trasformarono in due pozze d’acqua argentea.  
“Ci serve un piano al volo” sussurrò Kamy. Fissò le altre tre streghe, una di loro stava vomitando arcobaleni.  
“Tu attacca quelle di destra, io mi occuperò di quelle a sinistra” le bisbigliò Elly.  
Kamhara annuì.

“Teniamole a distanza più che possiamo e cerchiamo di resistere, qualunque cosa ci scaglino contro” rispose. Una delle nemiche lanciò una serie di stelle ninja dorate di piccoli aculei secernenti un veleno verde. Elly li distrusse con delle onde dorate.  
“Dobbiamo trovare il modo di eliminarle tutte insieme con la Tecnica dei Fiori di Pesco e il Cannone del Drago” bisbigliò.

“D’accordo. Cerchiamo di evitare di tirare fuori la nostra arma segreta, non è ancora ben collaudata” mormorò Kamy. Saltellò sul posto, piegò di lato il collo facendolo scricchiolare e ripeté l’operazione dall’altra parte.  
“Allora mentre le attacchiamo, attiriamole le une verso le altre avvicinandoci tra di noi”. Aggiunse.

“Ho capito cos’hai in mente” le disse Elyanor, annuendo. Le streghe vennero avvolte da una serie di tute integrali fatte di placche di diverso colore, con dei caschi neri. Sulla visiera di quest’ultimi strisciavano dei vermi ghignanti con degli occhi sporgenti e iridi viola fosforescenti.

“Di che parlate,  _kyu_?” chiese l’Incubator, nascondendosi nuovamente dietro la gamba della strega.

\- Meglio discuterne telepaticamente. Dimmi – comunicò mentalmente Elly a Kamy.

\- Quando saranno vicine abbastanza, creeremo una mischia indistinguibile. Abbasseremo le nostre auree e scatteremo in aria – spiegò la rossa telepaticamente. Si morse il labbro inferiore e lo incise, avvertendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

\- … Caricheremo i nostri colpi migliori e glieli scaglieremo addosso al massimo del nostro potere. Se non dovesse funzionare io userò il potenziamento del Cannone del Drago che gli dà vita grazie al Pugno del Drago e tu ricorrerai alla Pioggia di Fiori di pesco -. Concluse Elly. Kamy ghignò e annuì. Partì in avanti volando, Elly scattò dietro di lei urlando, strinse un pugno e si concentrò sull’aura delle streghe, andandogli addosso alla massima potenza.

 


	30. Cap.30 I ricordi di Vegeta III° parte

Cap.30 I ricordi di Vegeta III° parte  
  


La bionda teneva gli occhi chiusi, le tre streghe sulla destra saltarono addosso a Kamy. L’aura delle avversarie era potente il triplo di quella della rossa. Kamhara lanci una serie di ki-blast rosati contro le nemiche, da esse fuoriuscivano dei fulmini fluorescenti. Raggiunse una delle nemiche alla testa, mandandole in frantumi la visiera del casco. Si piegò all’indietro evitando un calcio della seconda, fece una capriola e mise le braccia a x davanti al viso parando una serie di onde della terza. Si mise sulle punte e scattò nuovamente, una nemica la afferrò per la spalla, la rossa girò su se stessa e la colpì con un calcio al mento. Tirò una gomitata a un’altra e la terza, dal cui casco uscivano dei capelli corti, la raggiunse con un calcio all’addome. Kamy si piegò in avanti, sgranò gli occhi che divennero bianchi e sputò sangue. Evitò un calcio successivo della nemica, ringhiò e la raggiunse al petto con un pugno, lo conficcò strappandole la tuta all’altezza del seno. Saltò evitando una lama che le era stata lanciata verso i piedi dalla nemica con la maschera spezzata e raggiunse la terza con una spazzata, facendola cadere a terra con un tonfo. Il terreno tremò. La strega in terra si rialzò, le sue braccia si allungarono di sette volte, le dita di cinque volte e divenne alta sette volte più di prima. Cercò di schiacciare Kamy sotto il piede ripetutamente, la rossa li schivò ed iniziò a tempestare di pugni le altre due.

“Noi eravamo amiche!” tuonò quella gigantesca. Kamy volò all’indietro evitando una manata della creatura ed iniziò a schizzare a destra e a sinistra, schivando altri schiaffi.

_ “Unisciti a noi, Kamhara. Non sarai mai più potente di così, se non vieni con noi!” disse una delle streghe davanti a lei. La bambina prese la coda rosa tra le mani e si nascose il viso con la sua parte superiore. I suoi occhi divennero verdi e liquidi, scosse la testa, mentre la peluria le solleticava la guancia. _

_ “NO! Non verrò con voi, non voglio! Io... io sono un saiyan e voglio rimanere questo!” gridò. Le iridi della bambina che aveva di fronte si tinsero di rosso, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. Kamy rabbrividì, l’altra raddrizzò il capo. _

_ “Ba-ka … illusa. Non capisci niente! Siamo state sterminate! Piccola ingenua ritardata, tu sarai anche morta per causi naturali, ma noi siamo state uccise. La nostra stessa razza ci ha eliminate perché eravamo streghe!” la derise. Kamy negò con il capo. _

_ “Piantatela! È stato Freezer! È lui il nemico da combattere, adesso! È lui la priorità, non le streghe!” ululò, tremando. Incrementò l’aura e conficcò le unghie nelle mani. _

_ “Io resterò una vera saiyan. Il principe avrebbe... avrebbe voluto così!”. _

Kamy lanciò un urlo e strinse i pugni attaccando le streghe con una lunga e ripetuta serie di ki blast esplosivi. Raggiunse il collo di quella gigantesca tirando dei calci alla sua giugulare, fino a tagliarle la pelle. La creatura iniziò a sanguinare, ululò e si ridusse, tornando a grandezza naturale. Kamy ululò più forte, la gola le bruciava graffiata in più punti. Atterrò, vide le streghe scoppiare a ridere e sgranò gli occhi, ansimando.

“Maledizione!” urlò.

\- Qualsiasi cosa faccia, rimangono intatte – pensò. La strega con i capelli corti scomparve e le riapparve alle spalle, afferrandole la coda. Gli occhi di Kamhara divennero grigi, la saiyan mugolò e cadde inerte a faccia in giù. I suoi muscoli doloranti erano rilassati e il corpo le formicolava. Socchiuse gli occhi e intravide l’ombra della strega. Conficcò le dita nel terreno e con un urlo di dolore, cercò di rialzarsi.

“M-maledetta! Toglimi le m… mani di doss…” biascicò.

  
***************  
  
Vegeta cadde in ginocchio con un mugolio, la vista gli si annebbiò e ansimò. Nappa strinse più forte la coda del principe dei saiyan nella mano possente e se lo adagiò contro il petto. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, perdendo i sensi, mentre Nappa lo prendeva in braccio e spiccava il volo.  
__  
Vegeta regolò il respiro, l'aria gli pizzicava le narici. Alzò il capo, guardando la luna rossa illuminare il cielo nero.  
\- In questo dannato posto non c'è mai il sole - pensò. Avanzò, sentendo i passi cadenzati di Nappa dietro di lui e quelli veloci, ma più ovattati e in lontananza di Radish.  
"Ti è andato di volta il cervello?!" gli gridò dietro Nappa. Intravide un braccio gigantesco del colosso pelato alle sue spalle e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando le guglie bianche dei palazzi intorno a lui.  
"Non puoi piegarti così a quel mostro. Ho ... ho sentito dire che il pianeta Vegeta non è stato distrutto dalla collisione con un altro pianeta, ma è stato distrutto". Proseguì il gigante.   
"Cosa?!" sbraitò Radish. Vegeta lo sentì correre più velocemente e avvertì i suoi passi affrettati farsi sempre più vicini.  
"Tuo padre, Re Vegeta, è stato ucciso sulla navicella di Freezer, mentre cercava di salvare il suo pianeta" ringhiò Nappa.   
__Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la nebbiolina violacea che gli arrivava alle ginocchia ed arcuò la schiena.  
\- Ho giurato di essere forte - pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si fermò, stringendo i pugni fasciati dai guanti bianchi.  
\- L'ho giurato quando ho perso mia madre -. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli e incrementò l'aura, che si tinse di bianco.   
"Non abbiamo le prove!". S'intromise Radish.  
"Io distruggerò Freezer" sibilò Vegeta. Radish gli si affiancò, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso.  
"Tu cosa?" chiese. Nappa ghignò e si mise al fianco di Vegeta dall'altra parte.  
"Allora perché continuiamo a lavorare qui, ragazzo?" domandò.   
"Chiunque avrebbe potuto uccidere mio padre. Chiunque avrebbe potuto distruggere la mia casa. La stessa sorte, però, non capiterà a me" ringhiò. Digrignò i denti, sfregandoli tra loro. Continuò a stringere i pugni e alzò il capo, facendo riflettere la luce della luna rossa nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.  
"In questo mondo, la forza è ogni cosa ...". Intorno al suo corpo si alzò una colonna di vento, sotto i suoi piedi si creò un cerchio di luce candida che diradò la nebbia violacea. I lunghi capelli neri di Radish ondeggiavano, Nappa indietreggiò per le onde d'urto provocate dal vento.  
"Noi siamo il miglior gruppo esistente, nessuno può sconfiggerci" sussurrò Vegeta. Nappa s'irrigidì, mentre Radish si copriva il viso con il braccio, proteggendolo dal vento.  
"Conosco il punto debole di Freezer. Conosco la via. Ho aspettato il tempo per agire ed è adesso" sibilò Vegeta, abbassando la voce. Nappa si guardò intorno, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Radish utilizzò la mano libera per attivare il rivelatore di auree sul suo occhio.  
"Freezer vedrà che noi saiyan abbiamo sangue di guerriero a scorrerci nelle vene" sussurrò il principe. La sua aura sferzò il terreno tutt'intorno creando una serie di correnti, la torre di energia cessò e man mano scomparve il cerchio di luce sotto i piedi di Vegeta.   
"Noi combatteremo e saremo forti" bisbigliò Vegeta. Una serie di rughe gli solcarono la fronte spaziosa. Una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla sua fronte.  
"Precisamente: guardate me distruggere e distruggete anche voi!" tuonò. Nappa sgranò gli occhi, il suo corpo era immobile e i suoi muscoli tesi.  
"Un giorno, in futuro, sostituiremo Freezer come dominatore dell'universo. Noi saiyan avremo il potere". Concluse Vegeta. Radish lasciò ricadere le braccia e boccheggiò, rabbrividendo.  
Il principe dei saiyan aprì e chiuse spasmodicamente la mano, sentendo un'aura avvicinarsi.  
"Vegeta, ricordati che sei un punizione!". Sentirono gridare Zarbon in lontananza. Nappa digrignò i denti. Radish chinò il capo.  
"Aspetteremo prima di fare la nostra mossa che Radish torni qui con suo fratello. E' sicuro che fosse stato mandato sulla Terra?" chiese Vegeta. Radish annuì e sorrise.  
"A questo punto avrà conquistato quel pianeta da anni" rispose.  
  
  
  
Il principe dei saiyan gorgogliò, rimanendo incosciente e si dimenò. Nappa stritolò la coda con le dita, i muscoli del principe si rilassarono e l'altro saiyan lo vide accasciarsi nuovamente. Atterrò accanto a un gigantesco edificio nerastro. Vegeta mugolò, la sua guancia strofinava sul pettorale sudato del maggiore.  
  
__Vegeta si sedette sul letto, tirò su le gambe e le abbracciò. La luce al neon illuminava la stanza e il principe dei saiyan gemette. Il sangue scendeva lungo i tagli sulla sua schiena.  
"Dannate frustate! Dannato Zarbon! E dannata la base!" brontolò. Sporse il labbro inferiore e guardò le crepe sulla parete della sua stanza, la pittura bianca era sbiadita in più punti e dove era venuta a mancare si vedeva il ferro sottostante. Gettò indietro la testa e guardò il soffitto, sospirando.  
"Camera mia inizia a venirmi stretta" borbottò. Si strinse più forte le ginocchia e sbuffò. Si voltò di scatto sentendo bussare alla porta, allungò le gambe e si mise in piedi, dirigendosi nella direzione dell'uscio.  
"Nappa, quando hai imparato a bussare?" chiese. Aprì la porta e spalancò gli occhi, impallidendo. Indietreggiò e abbassò il capo, guardando Freezer davanti alla porta. Rabbrividì vedendo il changelling seduto sulla sua sedia volante e s'irrigidì, raddrizzando la schiena.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non sono lo scimmione tontolone" ribatté Freezer. Ghignò, dimenò la coda e Vegeta vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi rosse della lucertola.  
"Comunque, fossi in te, inizierei a dimenticarlo". Aggiunse Lord Freezer, voltò il trono e levitò diritto davanti a sé in linea retta. Il principe dei saiyan lo seguì.  
"Cosa volete dire?" chiese. Camminava con passi cadenzati e deglutiva ripetutamente.  
"Ti sto preannunciando il prossimo compito che ho intenzione di affidarti. Al prossimo pianeta in cui andrete, dovrai eliminarlo. Ti lascio la scelta del pianeta" spiegò Freezer. Incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi allo schienale. Vegeta sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, le sue labbra erano diventate bianco-rosate.  
"State scherzando?" domandò il principe dei saiyan e la voce gli tremò.  
"Mi dispiace, ma no" rispose Freezer. Sciolse le braccia e si guardò le unghie aguzze e nere. Vegeta continuava a camminare dietro il trono volante che svoltava nei vari corridoi.  
"No ... non posso ..." balbettò. Freezer si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò.  
"Te lo spiegherò nel dettaglio. Quella scimmia troppo cresciuta mi ha mancato di rispetto. Perciò va uccisa, in un modo o nell'altro" sibilò. Vegeta si appoggiò con la mano alla parete, continuando ad avanzare e scosse ripetutamente la testa, cercando di regolare il respiro.  
\- E' un incubo surreale. Nappa mi ha di nuovo drogato con la sua speciale camomilla? - pensò. Freezer si fermò davanti alla porta e girò la poltrona volante, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le dita gelide della mano sopra il braccio di Vegeta. Lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise.  
"Mettiamola così. Ti conviene perché o lo uccidi tu in maniera rapida e indolore, senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorga, o me ne occuperò io. E lo sai, non ti posso promettere che sarò ugualmente veloce. Anzi è probabile che ti prometta che lo ucciderò nel modo più lento e doloroso possibile. Lo sentirai pregare di morire, lo farò davanti ai tuoi occhi, ma gli concederò la fine solo dopo molto tempo. Soltanto quando avrà sofferto abbastanza, da signore magnanimo quale solo, gli permetterò di mettere fine alle sue pene" sibilò mellifluo. Lasciò il braccio di Vegeta che ansimò, indietreggiando con le gambe tremanti.  
"Lui è mio amico" biascicò. Le sue iridi color ossidiana divennero bianche. Freezer si voltò e fece aprire una porta metallica automatica.  
"Seguimi" ordinò. Il principe dei saiyan gli camminò dietro, sentiva la schiena dolergli.  
\- Oggi mi ha già frustato, perché mi sta nuovamente portando nella sala delle torture? - si chiese. Ad ogni suo passo lasciava una scia di gocce di sangue che gocciolavano dalla pelle della sua schiena. Freezer si fermò vicino a Dodoria, intento a ridacchiare e a strofinarsi le mani. La stanza era illuminata da delle luci al neon. Vegeta avanzò e avvertì delle fitte all'altezza del cuore, guardando Nappa steso per terra.  
"Cosa gli avete fatto?!" gridò. Nappa era a terra, aveva delle bruciature in tutto il corpo da cui si alzava del fumo grigiastro ed era scosso da scatti.  
"Scariche elettriche, ma con un voltaggio non mortale" spiegò Dodoria. Vegeta corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Freezer e il suo servo.  
"Saranno anche incredibilmente dolorose, ma con il discorso di prima non mi riferivo a cose così ... semplici" sussurrò il changelling. Si leccò le labbra, contornate di nero. Vegeta s'inginocchiò accanto a Nappa e chinò la testa, abbracciò il capo del colosso e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe.   
"Nappa! Nappa svegliati!" lo chiamò, scuotendolo.  
Nappa socchiuse gli occhi e mugolò.  
"Pri-principe? ... Qual ... buo-buon ... vento?" chiese con voce flebile. Vegeta lo strinse a sé con più forza.  
"Come stai?" chiese gentilmente. Nappa gli sorrise.  
"Da quando ... sei così ... sentimentale?" farfugliò.Vegeta gli baciò la fronte e vide il colosso perdere nuovamente i sensi. Alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati, li sentiva pizzicare.  
"Ti arrendi e accetti la mia proposta?" chiese Freezer, sporgendosi in avanti. Vegeta abbandonò le braccia e chinò il capo.  
"Accetto" sussurrò.  
  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, intravide delle sbarre laser davanti a sé e mugolò. I polsi sanguinanti gli bruciavano, come le caviglie, stretti da anelli di acciaio sporchi di sangue, la pelle gli si era graffiata. La coda gli ricadeva inerte, agganciata ad essa c'era un macchinario di metallo che mandava scariche elettriche.  
  


 


	31. Cap.31 La vittoria giunge

Cap.31 La vittoria giunge  
  


Un ki-blast d’oro s’infranse contro le mani della strega, esplose ustionandola e la creatura lasciò andare la preda, indietreggiando tra le grida. Kamy si abbracciò la coda dolorante ed indietreggiò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Elly in volo sopra di loro, la giovane ansimava. Il suo viso pallido era madido di sudore e i suoi occhi sporgenti. Le tre streghe la stavano raggiungendo alle spalle.

“Elly, attenta!” gridò Kamy. Si rizzò di scatto, mentre la sua coda le avvolgeva la vita. Elly si voltò, parando con il braccio i pugni datele da un’avversaria le cui ciocche ricce s’intravedevano sotto l’elmo. La bionda afferrò entrambe le mani della nemica, guardando il proprio riflesso nel vetro del casco dell’avversaria. Elly guardò le altre due arrivare, usò il corpo di quella che teneva immobile come scudo e scattò all’indietro. Le tre streghe andarono a sbattere tra loro, urlarono e precipitarono a terra. Elly si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e sorrise.

“Non mi eravate affatto mancate, tesorine” disse ironica. Allungò le braccia, guardandole rialzarsi e dai palmi lanciò una serie di onde d’energia dorate. Le sfere circondarono le tre ed Elly ridacchiò, allargando le braccia.

“Buon viaggio, dolcezze.  _Makuhoidan!_ ” urlò.

Riunì le braccia al centro del corpo, le sfere colpirono all’unisono le streghe creando un’esplosione che lasciò un cratere nel terreno. Kamy chiuse gli occhi, le tre streghe avversarie della rossa mugolarono di dolore rimanendo abbagliate. Kamhara riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi rosso sangue lampeggiavano.

“Rimpianti? Limiti? Sono per i deboli!” ululò. Saltò all’indietro, allungò le braccia davanti a sé e unì i polsi.

“ _FAINARU FURASSHU_!” gridò. Dalle sue mani partì una spaventosa onda blu e bianca che investì in pieno le streghe urlanti. Kamy vide le loro figure sparire a poco a poco sotto l’effetto dell’onda. L’effetto di entrambi gli attacchi energetici sparì. La rossa cadde in ginocchio, ansimando e guardò intorno a sé. Il terreno si era tramutato in un deserto rossastro. Elly guardò metà dell’isola distrutta dall’alto, sospirò e atterrò accanto alla rossa.

“Non è andata per niente come avevo previsto, ma poteva andar peggio” si lamentò Kamhara. Boccheggiò, ansimando, il petto le doleva. La supersaiyan si deterse la fronte con la mano.

“Sta-stavolta … pensi che … ce l’abbiamo fatta?” chiese con voce tremante. Kamy scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli e si inumidì le labbra secche con la lingua.

“Improbabile, ma ci spero” rispose. Alzò il capo ed osservò i ciuffi larghi quattro dita di Elly, sventolare sopra il suo capo, ondeggiando morbidi.

“Grazie per prima. Se mi stringono la coda, divento debolissima” spiegò. Elly abbassò lo sguardo.

“Succede a tutti i saiyan?” chiese. Le iridi di Kamy tonarono castane.

“Che io sappia, sì” rispose Kamhara. Elly annuì.

“Non riesco a pensare come sia avere una coda e ora compendo un altro motivo che li ha spinti a rimuovermela; ma sono lieta di aver impedito il peggio” disse. Si piegò in avanti e batté una mano sulla spalla della rossa, ridacchiando.  
“Dopo tutto l’impegno che ci stai mettendo, non potevo mica lasciarti morire in un modo così imbarazzante, no?” chiese. Kamy avvampò.

“E poi ti immagini se ti avessi lasciata ad affrontare sei streghe da sola?” domandò.  
Elly scosse la testa.  
“Ti avrei cercata nell’aldilà e ti avrei riempita di botte” borbottò. Kamy scoppiò a ridere ed Elly sorrise. Guadò a desta e a sinistra.

“Non vedo più gli incubator” mormorò, osservando i granelli vermigli che mossi dal vento alzavano dei polveroni.

“E’ molto strano. Io non sento più le loro auree” ammise Kamy, guardandosi a sua volta intorno. Furono entrambe afferrate da dietro e immobilizzate, avvertirono un’aura trenta volte la loro. Le due streghe che le tenevano strinsero più forte, sentendo le costole delle due giovani scricchiolare. Kamhara boccheggiò, Elly ansimò, entrambe sentiva l’aria mancare. La presa aumentò ancora e le due ragazzine gettarono indietro la testa, ululando di dolore. La strega riccia che teneva Elly ridacchiò e le conficcò il ginocchio nella schiena. Elly spalancò gli occhi, che le divennero bianchi e spalancò la bocca, senza emettere nessun suono. La testa le ricadde in avanti e il suo corpo fu scosso da spasmi.

“Credevi davvero che una come te sarebbe riuscita a sopraffarmi tanto facilmente?” chiese le altre due nemiche di Elly, apparendole dinnanzi. Una delle due fece roteare dei pugnali da cui uscivano una serie di arcobaleni grondanti sangue.

“Abbiamo due grossi conti in sospeso con voi due” sibilò. La strega che teneva ferma Kamy digrignò i denti.  
“Già. Una di voi due non ha voluto unirsi al nostro esercito, sottraendovi una notevole energia; anzi vi si è sempre opposta uccidendo molte di noi negl’inferi. L’altra ha impedito che Lord Devil continuasse a vivere per impossessarsi dell’universo” spiegò. Le due streghe nemiche di Kamy apparvero davanti alla rossa.

“Il nostro amato e meraviglioso signore” mugolarono insieme. Kamhara gli sputò ai piedi, ringhiando.

“Siete la vergogna della nostra razza!” ruggì. Elly cercò di divincolarsi e, con uno strattone, si liberò il collo, ansimando.

“Oh no. E’ quest’ibrido giallo la vergogna della nostra razza. Ancora non hai capito che siamo noi dal lato giusto, Kamhara?” chiese la strega riccia, che teneva immobilizzata Elly. Elly cercò di liberare le braccia, scalciò la nemica ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Per l’ultima volta, razza di mostro, dovresti sentirti onorata di essere al mio cospetto, anziché denigrarmi. Io sono un super saiyan perenne. Sicura che questo non ti intimorisca neanche un po’?” chiese. Attivò il contatto telepatico con Kamhara, il cui viso era bluastro.

\- Dobbiamo cambiare strategia, io le tengo impegnate, tu liberati e attaccale finché non riesco a liberarmi anch’io – comunicò mentalmente.

Kamy sgranò gli occhi e deglutì.

\- Devo… devo sul serio lasciarti da sola con loro?! – gridò telepaticamente. _  
_ Elly strinse le labbra e sbatté le ciglia due volte, facendosi vedere dalla rossa.

_\- Saranno sufficienti pochi secondi. Te lo prometto - rispose._

Kamy si dimenò, sporse il capo e annuendo. Elly si schiarì la voce, facendo voltare le streghe nella sua direzione.

“Allora, ragazzacce, avete conosciuto i miei genitori? Quale onore dev’essere stato. Io non so neanche che facce abbiano, sapete?”. Le derise. Una strega, dal vetro del caschetto scheggiato, sogghignò.

“E non ti perdi niente, piccolo mostro. Sono identici a te, orribilmente biondi e con questi occhi chiari come l’acqua. Il vostro esperimento è stato ridicolo” sibilò. Kamy sciolse lentamente la coda, il battito cardiaco accelerato le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

“Oh, davvero? Probabilmente parlate così perché non le avete ancora prese da mio padre” le canzonò la saiyan.

Kamy colpì la strega che la teneva immobilizzata alla giugulare con un colpo secco della coda, la nemica lasciò la presa volando all’indietro con un gemito strozzato. Arrivò a terra, creando un solco e sgranò gli occhi.

“Come ti permetti mostrisciattolo?!” gridò, caricando un ki-blast nero al cui interno saettavano una serie di fulmini biancastri. Kamy lanciò un kienzan rosa che le mozzò il braccio.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” urlò la strega, tirando indietro la testa. Le altre impallidirono, mentre uno schizzo di sangue macchiò la battle suit candida di Kamhara. Elly sentì il vomito salire, si portò la mano alla bocca stringendo gli occhi e udì il tonfo sordo del braccio che cadeva per terra. Tirò un calcio all’indietro, liberandosi dalla strega, riaprì gli occhi e fece un capriola in volo. Raggiunse le nemiche più vicine con dei ki-blast dorati. Una strega con due code partì all’attacco verso Kamy, che la stordì con un colpo sferzato con la coda, tempestandola di calci e pugni. Elly sentì l’aura di una delle streghe aggiungerla con la supervelocità, arcuò la schiena all’indietro schivandola. Strinse un pugno e si rizzò, abbattendoglielo contro il viso. Mandò in pezzi il suo casco e la fece arrivare per terra, il suo viso venne sfregiato dai vetri e sanguinò. La strega ululò ripetutamente di dolore. Kamy sfrecciò davanti ad Elly, passando da una strega all’altra per raggiungerle con calci e pugni. Schivava i fulmini lanciati dalle nemiche, li sentiva sibilare a un dito dalle sue orecchie. Afferrò le teste di due nemiche e le fece cozzare tra loro, i loro caschetti andarono in frantumi, le loro teste cozzarono con un rumore sordo, altro sangue macchiò la tuta di Kamhara. Le due nemiche caddero a terra con dei gemiti. Kamy diede un calcio all’indietro raggiungendo la strega alle sue spalle con un calcio al collo, l’osso della nemica scricchiolò e questa lasciò cadere gli shuriken che teneva in mano. Le armi arrivarono a terra con dei tintinnii.

Elly intercettò un pugno della quinta strega con cui si stava confrontando, lo tirò a sé e caricò la strega sulla propria spalla. Prese la rincorsa e la scagliò contro una montagna. L’attimo dopo Kamy schiantò un’altra strega nello stesso posto con un calcio e l’affondò con un ki blast rosa acceso. Elly vi fece finire un’altra strega con una serie di onde. Kamhara ne afferrò una per una gamba, la fece girare su se stessa e la lanciò. Afferrò il polso della successiva con la coda e la utilizzò per lanciarla contro le altre che si stavano rialzando. Elly fece finire la sesta insieme alle altre investendola con la propria aura e raggiungendola con un pugno al viso martoriato.

Le streghe si ritrovarono tutte e sei a terra nello stesso luogo. Elly e Kamy si scambiarono un’occhiata e si alzarono ad altri metri da terra, fino a vedere le streghe come minuscoli pallini immobili sul suolo.

 _“Kyu?”_  si udirono a ripetizione i versi degli Incubator. Elly portò le mani davanti al petto piegando la schiena in avanti, ansimò e si inarcò all’indietro. Digrignò i denti e sentì le dita ardere. Chiuse gli occhi e udì un ruggito familiare attraversarle le orecchie. Sorrise, vedendo davanti a sé il drago rubino.

\- Bentornato – pensò.

Accanto a lei, Kamy sollevò le braccia sopra la testa e contrasse le dita. Un vento lieve cominciò a scostarle i capelli davanti al viso e l’energia iniziò ad affiorare bollente e concentrata attorno alle sue dita. Due fulmini grossi quanto un dito saettarono intorno alle sue mani guantate per poi attraversarle le braccia. Una sfera rosa apparve tra le sue mani, aumentò gradualmente le sue dimensioni e un’altra dorata illuminò le dita di Elyanor. Elly tirò indietro la testa e ridacchiò, sentendo ancora il ruggito del drago risuonarle nelle orecchie. Le sfere d’energia crebbero e le due saiyan rabbrividirono.

-Con loro abbiamo dato iniziato a questa storia …- pensò Elly.

-… Con loro la finiremo-. Concluse telepaticamente Kamy.

“Sei pronta?!” gridò Kamy, sovrastando il fragore provocato dalle sfere in crescita.

“Prontissima!” ribatté la bionda. Kamy strinse i denti, guardando le streghe risollevarsi in ginocchio. La guerriera dai capelli bianchi strisciò contro i resti della montagna che avevano abbattuto e sollevò lo sguardo verso le due ragazze sgranando gli occhi. Emise un suono strozzato e nello stesso momento Elly sollevò la sfera d’energia. Il peso dell’onda fece inarcare ancor di più la schiena della bionda. Una serie di luminosi fulmini saettarono attorno al globo di energia.

“ _Kyanon Doragooooonn_!!” gridò il super saiyan, fino a graffiarsi la gola.

“ _Momo no hana no gijutsu_!” ululò Kamy nello stesso momento. Proiettarono le mani in avanti e le loro tecniche si mescolarono l’una all’altra. Una tempesta di petali taglienti si abbatté sulle streghe, la pelle delle sei si apriva facendo zampillare del sangue che mutava colore. Una enorme sfera di energia rosa saettò contro di loro aumentando il vortice dei petali affilati. Le streghe impallidirono e udirono un ruggito lontano. Batterono le palpebre un paio di volte e quando riaprirono gli occhi videro un enorme drago rosso dai grandi occhi azzurri attorcigliarsi alla sfera, ruggendo rabbioso. Spalancò la bocca e i lunghi baffi rossi gli vibrarono. Le grosse zampe del drago si strinsero attorno all’enorme sfera rosa e le streghe si coprirono gli occhi. Con l’ultimo ruggito del drago di rubino, il terreno tremò freneticamente e il Cannone del Drago e la Tecnica dei Fiori di Pesco esplose sul resto dell’isola facendola saltare per aria. Il boato che ne seguì fece alzare le onde del mare, le orecchie delle due giovani fischiarono.

*********

Broly si voltò sentendo la gigantesca esplosione di energia.

Junior avvertiva un dolore indistinto pervadergli il corpo. Il sudore gli colò fino agli occhi, il namecciano li strinse sentendoli bruciare. Delle vene gli pulsavano sulla fronte e ansimava.

“Vedrai la tua fine e poi toccherà all’aborto che ami, scarafaggio” sibilò Broly.

Junior gridò e raggiunse al mento il nemico con un calcio volante, lo fece indietreggiare e incrementò l’aura, colpendolo con una raffica di calci e pugni al petto. Mise le mani a coppa e lanciò un’onda, saltò e colpì il nemico con una gomitata alla guancia. Broly gli afferrò il braccio e glielo spezzò, lo raggiunse con un calcio alla schiena facendolo finire a faccia in giù. Junior si strappò il braccio, con uno schizzo di sangue viola e si voltò. Si rizzò e ripartì all’attacco, con un urlo il braccio gli ricrebbe mentre correva. Raggiunse il nemico con un calcio al basso ventre, Broly gli afferrò la gamba. Junior lo ferì con le unghie alla mano, fece schizzare del sangue vermiglio e il supersaiyan della leggenda lasciò la presa.

Junior si acquattò a terra e saltò, raggiunse il nemico con una testata, gli ruppe il setto nasale e sangue schizzò tutt’intorno. Broly lo raggiunse con un pugno, il Demon Prince volò all’indietro con una serie di capriole in volo, si abbatté sul terreno e strisciò lasciando un solco. Broly ululò e corse verso di lui, Junior rialzò il capo e strisciò all’indietro. La vista era offuscata, le gambe gli tremavano non riuscendo a rizzarsi. Si acquattò schivando un colpo del braccio del supersaiyan leggendario e rotolò. Balzò spiccando il volo e si allontanò, sentendo il nemico digrignare i denti. La sua tuta strappata e sporca di sangue, era ricoperta di polvere in più punti.

“Che ne sai di Elly?!” gridò il namecciano. Broly arcuò indietro la testa e lo guardò.

“Quell’abominio merita di morire … Ka…KAKAROTHHHHH!” sbraitò.

\- Non capisco se c’è un nesso o è solo pazzo – pensò il Demon Prince. Lanciò una serie di onde verso il nemico, sangue caldo e violaceo gli scendeva lungo il corpo dalle ferite. Broly si raddrizzò e si voltò, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava affannoso.

“Draghi! Draghi! Abomini che si sono corrotti risvegliando i maledetti draghi di GETA!!” ululò Broly. Junior sgranò gli occhi, sentì le sue energie incrementarsi.

\- E’ … è come il ricordo … di un sogno … - pensò. Una corona di metallo apparve sulla sua fronte. Un mantello lo avvolse e il namecciano se lo tolse, facendolo volare via mosso dal vento. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé, la sua aura s’incrementò e pezzi di terra si staccarono, volteggiando intorno a lui. Lampi bluastri lo avvolsero, mentre fulmini dorati precipitarono dal cielo. Tra le due dita comparve un sole grande due teste. Il bagliore dorato che emanò abbagliò Broly, che si coprì il viso con il braccio. Il calore della sfera faceva sudare il viso aguzzo del namecciano. I suoi vestiti si ricrearono, emanando a loro volta un bagliore dorato. Broly ululò, si mise a correre verso di lui con gli occhi chiusi, dimenando i pugni.

“Sole demoniaco!” gridò Junior. L’attacco raggiunse Broly ed esplose. Il supersaiyan della leggenda esplose, ululando di dolore e si trasformò in polvere. Il Demon Prince si ritrasformò e crollò a terra, a faccia in giù, privo di sensi.

***********

Elly e Kamy sentirono il boato rimbombare nelle loro orecchie. Volavano vicine, entrambe ansimando e con le braccia ancora protese. Il boato cessò, sentirono il ruggito del drago farsi sempre più distante e le urla delle streghe diminuire fino a scomparire. I petali di acciaio fluttuarono intorno a loro, dissolvendosi. Il ruggito del drago svanì e sentirono entrambe solo il loro respiro ansante. I loro volto erano tumefatti, le ferite di entrambe pulsavano. Le dita di Kamy erano scorticate, dei guanti bianchi erano rimasti dei lembi anneriti di tessuto e la sua battle-suit era strappata in più punti. Elly volò fino a un’altra isoletta, seguita dalla rossa e vi atterrò. Cadde sulle ginocchia sanguinanti, sporcando di terra i jeans larghi stappati, macchiati di erba e terriccio. Si tolse i guanti neri strappati e sporchi di sangue. Il sudore le aveva fatto aderire la maglietta candida, umida e semi-trasparente. Chinò il capo in avanti e sputò sangue, socchiudendo gli occhi. Kamy cadde sdraiata accanto a lei con un tonfo sordo. Le auree di entrambe si azzerarono, Elly si ritrasformò, i lunghi capelli biondi le ricaddero sfibrati davanti al viso, aderendo alla fronte madida di sudore. Il petto di Kamy si alzava e abbassava, la rossa riaprì gli occhi, il cielo sopra di lei era tornato azzurro e le sue iridi divennero dello stesso colore. Sorrise e si voltò verso Elly, che si sedette accanto a lei.

“Sta… stavolta le abbiamo rispedite… sul serio… all’inferno” mugolò.

Elly annuì e sollevò una mano verso Kamy, che allungò il braccio tremante e le batté la mano sulla propria.

“Già. Q-quei tre an… tipatici saranno f… fieri di noi” bisbigliò Elly.  
Kamy rise e sentì delle fitte alle costole.

“Lo… lo spero tanto. Stavolta ce la siamo… vista davvero brutta” bisbigliò.

“ _M-ma_  ce l’abbiamo fatta. Tuo fratello aveva ragione: n… non abbiamo mai perso una battaglia, qui” ribatté Elly.

Kamy annuì e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il suono del mare.

“Sai cosa?” le chiese Elly.

“Cosa?” domandò Kamy.

“Ho… ho dimenticato di chiedere alle streghe d… di salutarmi Devil.”

Kamy la guardò sgranando gli occhi ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere all’unisono.

 _\- Siamo… davvero una gran bella squadra, Elly -_  pensò la rossa, sospirando. Il proprio corpo non le rispondeva più e i muscoli le si erano rilassati.

 


	32. Cap.32 Il compleanno di Elly

Cap.32 Il compleanno di Elly  
  


Elly sollevò il capo e si guardò allo specchio, sorridendo al suo riflesso. I lunghi capelli dorati le ricadevano disordinatamente sul viso e soffiò togliendo alcune ciocche da davanti al volto. Si mise seduta sul letto in ginocchio, sciogliendo i muscoli delle gambe. Si sporse e prese un pettine, afferrò una ciocca di capelli dopo l'altra e le pettinò. Posò il pettine, capelli biondi erano finite sul letto e sul pavimento. Elly piegò la testa di lato schiacciandosi le guance con le mani.

\- Diciannove anni, accidenti, come passa il tempo. Però Bulma ha detto che i saiyan rimangono giovani per sempre… o quasi. Beh, proverò a consolarmi –pensò. Saltò giù dal letto e si mise a correre fuori dalla stanza, sbatté le porte sul suo cammino andando abbastanza veloce da sentire il vento sul viso e raggiunse il giardino. Aprì le braccia stiracchiandosi, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, sorridendo.

\- Non c'è mai stato un giorno del mio compleanno senza sole! Adoro il sole. Andrò a svegliare quei poltroni e festeggeremo insieme! -.

Corse di nuovo in casa e bussò con forza a tutte le porte chiuse che trovò.

"Forza gente, giù dal letto! C'è da festeggiare, oggi!" ululò.

Gohan si sporse dalla porta della sua stanza e la guardò, sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi.

"Elly, ma che…" farfugliò.

Elly gli si piazzò davanti, abbracciandolo fino a farlo tossire.

“Soffoco” farfugliò il figlio di Goku.

"Andiamo, Gohan, fa' colazione e cambiati, ti aspetto fuori!" strepitò Elly. Gohan si staccò da lei e scosse il capo, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da occhiaie.

"Oh, mi dispiace, piccola, ma non credo di venire in allenamento, oggi" biascicò. Si portò una mano alla bocca e sbadigliò.

"Ma…" biascicò Elly.

“Trasferirmi qui nel timore di un altro attacco demoniaco, mi ha sta portando a fare tragitti più lunghi verso il mio lavoro. Sono motl stanco, credimi. Preferisco restare a letto per oggi. Divertitevi anche per me, eh!" le raccomandò. Rientrò in camera e sbatté la porta in faccia ad Elly. La bionda socchiuse la bocca, il labbro le tremava, chiuse e riaprì più volte le palpebre.

- Ma guarda tu se è modo! Oggi è il mio compleanno, accidenti! – si lamentò mentalmente. Elly sbuffò, si voltò verso la porta della camera di Trunks e tirò un paio di pugni che la fecero tremare, i cardini cigolarono. Digrignò i denti e abbatté la porta con un calico, entrò e vide il glicine a un palmo dalla televisione. Urlava dimenando le mani, guardando lo schermo. Su di esso si stave svolgendo una partita di basket.

“Andiamo, coraggio! Cos’hai, le mani di burro, oggi?! Era un tiro libero, accidenti!” sbraitò. Elly gli si avvicino.

“Ehi, Trunks!” gli gridò. Sorrise e allargò le braccia, Trunks si girò verso di lei e spalancò gli occhi.

“Oh, ciao, Elly. Se cerchi Pan o Vetrunks non ci sono” salutò parlando velocemente e si voltò nuovamente verso la partita.

“No, no, cercavo te. Oggi è …”. Cominciò.

"… La finale della coppa del mondo di basket! Sì, esatto! Come facevi a saperlo?" rispose il glicine.

Elly roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

"Beh, veramente…" sibilò.

Trunks sventolò una mano e si portò l'indice alle labbra.

"Ssh! Sta per cominciare il secondo tempo! Non posso assolutamente perdermelo! Dai, chiudi la porta, ci vediamo tra un'ora!". La zittì.

Elly aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrementò l'aura, uscì dalla stanza e sbattè la porta dietro di sé.

\- Che diavolo hanno oggi, tutti quanti? Va bene, allora andrò a chiedere a Vegeta. Non si dimenticherebbe mai del mio compleanno! - borbottò tra sé. Volò fuori dalla finestra, sorvolò il grande abitato, altre abitazioni e raggiunse la Gravity Room. Vi atterrò davanti e si massaggiò il collo, osservando la luce spenta.

“Mi stupisce sempre in quanto poco tempo Bulma sia capace di creare o far sparire intere città create da lei” borbottò.

\- Strano, si sta allenando senza gravità – rifletté. Aprì la porta, sentendo le urla di Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan si stave confrontando con una serie di robot, in volo. Fece saltare la testa al primo con un calcio, perforò il petto di altri due e una decina li fece saltare in aria con un attacco energetico. Si voltò verso Elly di scatto, ansimava e il suo corpo era madido di sudore

"Che accidenti c'è, Elly? Mi sto allenando!" le urlò contro. Elly rimase sulla porta, vedendo il principe dei saiyan atterrare.

“Lo vedo, ma sono venuta per dirti …”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Vegeta la guardò dai piedi alla testa e ripeté l’operazione verso il basso.

"Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, togliti dai piedi e rimandala, non ho tempo, adesso". La bloccò. Elly pesto un piede per terra e strinse con forza la maniglia della porta della Gravity Room, disintegrandola.

" _Ma_  insomma! Vi sembra questo il modo di svegliarvi la mattina?!" ululò. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

"Guarda che hai combinato, razza di disastro! Adesso chi la sente, la donna, con quella maniglia disintegrata?!" sbaitò. Il viso di Elly si arrossò.

"Sei veramente insopportabile, lo sai?!" gridò ringhiando. Vegeta gonfiò il petto e incrociò le braccia.

"Ehi, frena la lingua, mocciosa! Io sono..." sibilò.

"Sì, sì, il Principe dei Saiyan e  _bla bla bla_ " boffonchiò Elly. Una vena pulsò sulla fronte di Vegeta.

"Non farmi il verso!" le intimò. Elly si allontanò di un passo laterale dalla porta e strinse i pugni.

"E tu sforzati di ricordarti che giorno è oggi!" gridò. Vegeta si tolse l’asciugamano che teneva adagiato sul collo e lo gettò a terra.

"Esci immediatamente da questa maledetta stanza prima che ti faccia ingoiare tutti i denti!" le ordinò.

Elly ringhiò e gli lanciò contro quello che le era restate in mano della pesante maniglia accartocciata.

"Brutto presuntuoso antipatico vanesio e fanatico!" gridò.

"Dì un'altra parola e ti annego!" la minaccò Vegeta. Elly afferrò la porta con le mani ed uscendo se la tirò dietro, sbattendola ed incastrandola. Spiccò nuovamente il volo, raggiunse il caseggiato ed entrando dalla finestra atterrò in cucina.

\- Più passano gli anni e più diventa acido come uno yogurt! _Ma_ i prìncipi non erano tutti dolci e gentili? – si chiese. L’anta del frigorifero era aperta e sentì dei tonfi provenire da lì. Avanzò, il pavimento della cucina era ricoperto di confezioni aperte e vuote di yogurt da bere, ricotta, pancetta. Saltò oltre una pila di scatolette di tonno, c’erano degli spiedini sporchi abbandonati su tutte le sedie e sul tavolo c’erano una ventina di pile di piatti sporchi.

Si affacciò dietro l’anta del frigorifero, Goku stave addentando un cosciotto e Goten si stave mettendo in bocca una serie di lucertole grigliate. Sulle gambe del Son più grande era appoggiata una ciotola di riso.

"Elly! Finalmente! Ti stavamo aspettando!" urlò Goku, vedendo Elly.

"Evvai! Finalmente qualcuno che se lo ricorda!" esultò la bionda. Goku finì il cosciotto, si rovesciò il contenuto della ciotola in bocca e tossì sputacchiando cibo in giro. Si alzò e abbracciò la ragazza. Elly sentì le ossa del petto scricchiolare e boccheggiò. Goten le porse una scodella rossa, lucida e piena di riso. Goku lasciò andare la ragazza, Goten prese del riso dalla ciotola con le bacchette e la mise in bocca alla ragazza.

"Su, mangia! Oggi è un giorno speciale!" la esortò.

Elly annuì energicamente, masticando rumorosamente.

" _Fì,_ lo  _fo!_ Ma  _afpettate_ un attimo, non..." farfugliò. Goku le abbatté una mano sulla spalla.

"Non c'è tempo per aspettare. Oggi è il grande giorno!" esultò. Elly guardò Goku, sbatté le ciglia e sorrise, mostrando i denti sporchi di riso.

\- Sapevo che Goku se ne sarebbe ricordato! – pensò.

"Sei pronta?" le disse il Son più grande, sfregandosi le mani. Elly annuì. Goten appoggiò la ciotola sul ripiano del frigo.

"Bene, signori. Oggi siamo qui riuniti per un evento straordinario!" disse con tono solenne.

Elly ridacchiò e sventolò la mano.

"Oh, andiamo. Esagerati" disse, fingendo di arrossire. Goten prese una padella dal frigo e ne sollevò il coperchio, ispiando il profumo del contenuto.

"… Oggi è il giorno in cui mamma cucinerà il pollo alle mandorle!" urlò Goten. Le sue iridi si trasformarono in stelle dorate. Elly spalancò la bocca e demise un gridolino isterico.

“Oh, emh … bene” disse con voce stridula. Avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“E’ … è fantastico! Solo che ehm, ecco, devo aver dimenticato una cosa in camera, torno subito!" mentì. Corse fuori dalla cucina, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“Pollo alle mandorle, noi ti amiamo!” cantavano sempre più lontani Goku e Goten.

 _-Ma_ tu guarda che antipatici! Si sono tutti dimenticati del mio compleanno!- pensò. Correndo fuori andò a sbattere con Kamy, la rossa cadde per terra. Elly la vide e le sorrise, le iridi le brillarono. Allungò una mano, la rossa la prese ed Elly la rimise in piedi. Le afferrò le spalle ed accentuò il sorriso.

“Kamy! Ti va di fare un giro? Ti ricordi, oggi è il mio …”. Cominciò. La rossa aggrottò la fronte e indietreggiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Elly, mi dispiace tantissimo, ma oggi non ho tempo per respirare. Il futuro principino Vetrunks mi ha chiesto un allenamento extra, il principe Vegeta desidera una Gravity Room adeguata e devo finire di aiutare la sposa del principino Trunks ad adibire una palestra”. Si scusò. Elly spalancò la bocca.

-Devo fare un discorsetto, l’hanno scambiata per la loro serva- pensò.

“ _Ma_  …  _Ma_ … Kamy, oggi …” biascicò. Kamy le passò di fianco e le fece l’occhiolino.

“A stasera, faro l’impossibile per liberarmi e ci prenderemo una birra” le promise. Elly si voltò vedendola correre via, osservò la sua figura allontanarsi e abbassò lo sguardo.

- D'accordo. Lo hanno proprio dimenticato tutti -. Sospirò, rialzò il capo avvertendo l’aura di Junior avvicinarsi. Il namecciano avanzava nel corridoio davanti a lei, aveva il capo chino. Elly lo osservò, guardò il viso affusolato di lui e il suo sguardò; deglutì e arrossì.

-Lui non si dimentica mai del mio compleanno-. Corse fino a Junior, lo abbracciò e affondò il viso nei suoi pettorali. Inspirò, si sporse sulle punte e alzò il capo, dandogli un bacio all’angolo della bocca. Junior l’abbracciò a sua volta e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Ti serve qualcosa?" borbottò.

"Perché dovrebbe servirmi qualcosa?" chiese Elly. Gli strofinò la guancia contro il braccio e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"Fai sempre la ruffiana quando ti serve qualcosa" ribatté secco Junior.

Elly roteò gli occhi e si strinse più forte a lui.

 _-_ Neanche gli auguri. _Ma_  è possibile che anche lui l'abbia dimenticato? – si chiese.

"Che giorno è oggi?" lo interrogò Elly, dandogli un bacio nell’incavo del collo. Il namecciano mugolò e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Uhm, mercoledì?" chiese.

Elly sbuffò.

"Sì, è mercoledì, ma è un giorno particolare" ribatté.

Junior scosse la testa e l'allontanò da sé.

"Senti, Elly, non ho tempo per gli indovinelli, oggi. Ho un po' da fare, scusami".

La spostò di lato e le passò oltre. Elly lo vide allontanarsi, chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

\- Da lui non me lo aspettavo … -. Gli occhi le bruciavano, digrignò i denti e ticchettò con la punta del piede per terra. Incrementò l'aura e il pavimento le tremò sotto i piedi. . Aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse i pugni trattenendo le lacrime e assottigliando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- E va bene, brutto branco di str*nzi. Non ve ne frega niente del mio compleanno? Perfetto, me lo festeggio da sola – si disse. Abbandonò l’edificio e si diresse alla costruzione gemella della Capsule Corporation. Il sole illuminava la superficie sferica dell’edificio color panna, le foglie delle palme creavano una serie di ombre sui suoi muri. Elly sentiva la gola secca, afferrò la maniglia dell’entrata e la abbassò.

-Se pensano che me ne importi qualcosa, si sbagliano di grosso. Andassero al diavolo. Non ho bisogno che si ricordino il mio… - si disse.

Aperta la porta, fu assordata da un boato di urla. La luce si accese abbagliandola, Elly strinse gli occhi e si tappò le orecchie sentendo la voce squillante di Bulma strillare sopra le altre voci.

-Che diamine?- pensò. Strinse le palpebre, gemette e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Spalancò la bocca mettendo a fuoco uno striscione giallo.

“Buon Compleanno” lesse. Una serie di palloncini di vario colore cadderono dal soffitto, rimbalzando sul pavimento ricoperto di briciole e coriandoli. Una serie di trombette squillarono e alcuni fischiarono, altri batterono le mani.

“Auguri!” gridò Yamcha. Indossava un cappellino di carta a pallini gialli con un pon pon rosso in cima. Crilin soffio in una pippetta, che si tesé. Il rumore che produsse assordò Vegeta che si tappò le orecchie, ringhiò e si voltò dandogli le spalle. I suoi occhi si abituarono alla luce e intravide in un angolo Junior con le braccia conserte. Il namecciano la guardò, scosse la testa e le fece l’occhiolino. Elly arrossì, Goke le corse incontro e la afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò sopra la sua testa, facendola girare intorno a sé.

" _Ma_... che cavolo sta …" balbettò Elyanor.

"Davvero credevi che ci saremmo dimenticati del tuo compleanno?!" gridò Goku. Continuò a farla girare intorno, scoppiando a ridere. Elly lo guardò senza capire e sorrise lasciandosi contagiare a sua volta dal sorriso luminoso del Son. Elly rise e lo abbracciò scuotendo la testa.

"Oh, Goku! Che scemi siete!" gli gridò.

Goku ridacchiò e la mise giù. Kamy saltò, la abbracciò ed entrambe caddero contro la parete, che all’impatto si riempì di crepe. Elly guardò la rossa, sgranò gli occhi e le proprie iridi azzurre si specchiarono in quelle nocciola, liquide, dell’amica.

"Tanti auguri, Elly!" strillò, abbracciando l’amica fino a farla ansimare, ingoiando aria. Dimenò la coda rosa e diminuì la stretta. La saiyan bionda scosse la testa e rise, abbracciandola a sua volta.

"Ci ero cascata soprattutto con te, sappilo!" si lamentò.

\- Anche se non sono sicura che quelle cose non le abbia fatte davvero – pensò. Kamy congiunse le mani, chiuse gli occhi ed inspire. Avvicinò le mani alla parete, le sue dita furono avvolte da un bagliore rosato e le crepe si richiusero.

“Non usare la magia senza motivo, consuma troppo” la rimproverò Vegeta, in lontananza. Crilin raggiunse Elly e le porse un pacco verde.

"Buon compleanno, Elly!" esclamò.

"Tanti auguri!" scandì Vetrunks. Saltò e diede un bacio sulla guancia della bionda.

Tenshinhan e Gohan risero, guardandosi in volto. Il figlio maggiore di Goku si avvicinò ad Elly e le scompigliò i capelli. Evitò la coda rosa di Kamy, Crilin suonò nuovamente la pippetta. Trunks spingeva Goten che teneva in mano una scodella da cui si alzava un fumo.

“Il pollo alle mandorle mamma lo ha cucinato solo per te” spiegò.

“E mia moglie Pan ha aiutato!” si vantò Trunks, tirandosi una manata sul petto. Chichi passò accanto a Tenshinhan e si avvicinò alla giovan.

"Beh, mi sembra ovvio. Elly lo merita perché non passa tutto il tempo ad allenarsi! Dico bene, tesoro?" chiese. Teneva le braccia incrociate ed inarcò il sopracciglio. Elly ridacchiò e abbassò lo sguardo, un paio di battiti di mani e alcuni voci che canticchiavano risuonarono intorno a lei.

"Grazie, Chichi!" gridò.

Bulma battè le mani più forte, corse fino a Vegeta e lo afferrò per il braccio, trascinandolo fino ad Elly.

“Donna, dacci un taglio” ringhiò Vegeta, arrossendo. Bulma gonfiò le guancia e sbuffò.

“L’idea dello scherzo è stata tua” brontolò. Elly guardò Kamy che ridacchiò, impallidì e si voltò verso il principe.

"Co… cosa?" chiese la bionda e Bulma annuì, scompigliandosi i capelli azzurri.

"Proprio così! Quando gli ho detto che oggi sarebbe stato il tuo compleanno, ha sbottato dicendo: "bene, dimentichiamocene in massa! Io odio i compleanni!" e così ci è venuto in mente di farti questo piccolo scherzetto!" spiegò Bulma. Kamy avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Elly.

“Sapeva benissimo che sarebbe sucesso, secondo me” bisbigliò. Elly osservò il viso di Vegeta, osservò le sue labbra assottigliate e il sudore che gli scendeva lungo la fronte. L’uomo ticchettava sul proprio bicipite con l’indice coperto dal guanto bianco, tenendo le braccia incrociate.

"Vegeta, non ti smentisci mai" borbottò Elly.

"Che c'è? Non posso odiare i compleanni?" ribatté Vegeta. Ten e Yamcha porsero a sua volta un pacco ad Elly. Bra glieli impilò sopra un tavolo, detergendosi la fronte sudata con il palmo della mano. Elly saltò, abbracciando il collo muscolo di Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan s’irrigidì e dimenò le mani, staccandosela di dosso.

“Togliti, mocciosa!” sbraitò. Elly si allontanò e scoppiò a ridere. Gonfiò il petto e s’indicò tra I seni.

"Era solo il mio modo per fartela pagare. Volevo soltanto farti sentire in imbarazzo. Non avrai mica creduto che ti volessi bene sul serio?" chiese, imitando il tono altezzoso del principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta ringhiò, piegando le labbra verso l’alto.

-Così però non vale. Questi sono i miei metodi – si disse. Jiaozi passò accanto a Vegeta, che saltò all’indietro evitandolo. L’esserino abbracciò Elly e Bra gli tolse dalle mani il suo regalo e lo impilò insieme agli altri. Trunks e Goten apparverò alle spalle di Elly e gli passarono le nocche delle mani sul capo, scompigliandole i capelli. Elly allontanò le mani di tutte e due. I due migliori amici ridacchiavano.

"Avete poco da ridacchiare" disse Elly, raggiungendo il tavolo. Prese una bottiglia di aranciata tra una ciotola di patatine e una teglia di panini, la stappò e prese un bicchiere di plastica da una pila.

"Non è stato affatto divertente!" si lamentò, versandosi da bere.

Trunks e Goten si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"Oh, lo è stato eccome! Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia! Ho dovuto girarmi subito verso la tv per non scoppiarti a ridere in faccia!" dichiarò Trunls.

"Ah, ah, ah. Davvero divertente" disse ironica Elly.

“Se uno scherzo simile lo aveste fatto a me, vi avrei tagliato la gola” sibilò Bra. Si mise accanto ad Elly e prese una lattina di birra, stappandola.

“Io penso che gli scherzi non debbano rattristare le persone” disse Vetrunks. Raggiunse la pila di regali, saltò e levitando mise il suo in cima.

“Tuo figlio è troppo serio” si lamentò Goten, parlando all’orecchio di Trunks. Elly superò entrambi tenendo il bicchiere di plastic vuoto in mano. Passò di fianco a una delle tavolate ricolme di cibo. Genio cercò di allungare una mano verso i glutei di Elly e C18 gli versò il budino in testa.

“I miei occhiali! Si sono appannati!” sbraitò. La cyborg lo atterrò con un calcio. Elly passò accanto a Olong svenuto sul pavimento.

 _-Ma_ Junior dove si sarà cacciato, adesso? – si chiese. Uscì in giardino, andando sul retro della casa, continuando a stringere il bicchiere vuoto.

\- Ha azzerato l’aura?- si domandò. Fu afferrata da un abbraccio alla vita da dietro, trasalì e Junior aumento la stretta. Elly sentì aumentare l’aura del namecciano e si rilassò, mentre lui le strofinava il naso contro la guancia. Junior sorrise, Elly chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

"Ecco dov'eri finito" sussurrò.

"Pensavi davvero che avrei dimenticato il giorno del tuo compleanno?" chiese il namecciano. Elly polverizzò il bicchiere di plastica con un ki-blast.

"Diciamo che sei stato convincente" rispose.

"È soltanto l'ennesima delle mie innumerevoli doti" si vantò il namecciano. Elly mise le mani sul suo braccio.

"Tra le quali spicca la modestia, no?" domandò, liberandosi dall’abbraccio e saltando giù.

"Odio la modestia. E voi saiyan non siete da meno. Fate solo più fatica di me ad ammetterlo" ribatté secco, guardandola voltarsi verso di lui. Elly lo spinse contro la parete esterna della Capsule Corporation, affondando le dita nella stoffa della sua divisa viola. Assottigliò gli occhi e fece un sorrisetto.

"Non ho ancora sentito i tuoi auguri" gli ricordò.

"Devi guadagnarteli" sussurrò, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Indietreggiò, spiccò il volo e si diresse a est.

"Ehi!" gridò Elly. Caricò l'aura e lo inseguì in aria, mentre lui la staccava di qualche metro.

 _\- Ma_ dove accidenti sta andando?!- si chiese. Junior avvertì l’aura di lei seguirlo, raggiunse uno scoglio su un promontorio a strapiombo sul mare, scese in picchiata e vi atterrò di sopra. Elly atterrò accanto a lui, con i pugni sui fianchi e la fronte corrugata.

"Ma che ti prende? Come mai sei…". Iniziò. Junior indicò davanti a sé. Una serie di gabbiani solcavano il cielo, emettendo i loro bassi versi. Elly si affacciò, l’acqua cristallina rifletteva la luce del sole, in alcuni punti era di un blu più scuro. La giovane avvertì l’odore della salsedine pungerle le narici, mentre la schiuma candida sprizzava nei punti in cui le onde s’infragevano sulla nuda roccia.

“ E’ bellissimo …” sussurrò e le sue parole vennero coperte da alcuni stridii più forti dei gabbiani. Junior la abbracciò nuovamente da dietro, stringendola a sé.

"Il silenzio è d'oro, non lo sapevi?" chiese.

Elly incassò il capo tra le spalle e si accoccolò a lui. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo l'odore del mare.

"È fantastico. Sai quanto mi piaccia il mare" bisbigliò.

"Già" rispose il Demon Prince. La brezza marina gli solleticava gli zigomi alti e aguzzi, facendogli sbattere contro il viso i pochi capelli d'oro che sfuggivano alla presa del laccetto nero. Elly si girò verso di lui, lo guardò negli occhi e, guardando il nero delle iridi di lui, si paralizzò. Sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, regolò il respiro e con la mano tremante gli accarezzò la guancia.

Junior sollevò lo sguardo e mise una mano dietro di sé, schioccando le dita.

"Non è l'unico regalo che ti ho portato, oggi", disse. Fece apparire nella sua mano dietro la schiena un piccolo orsetto di pezza marrone, con un consunto fiocchetto blu al collo grande un suo pugno. Quando Elly vide l'orsetto spelacchiato, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime di gioia e lo afferrò lentamente. Se lo passò tra le dita spalancando le labbra e battendo lentamente le palpebre. Da una zampetta fuoriusciva appena una quantità di imbottitura grande un’unghia, Elly la risistemò con le dita. Junior appoggiò un ditto sullo strappo e lo richiuse.

"Noukie..." sussurrò Elly commossa. Guardò Junior e scosse la testa.

"Ero... ero sicura di averlo perso! _Ma_  dove..." bisbigliò.

"Era il tuo peluche preferito" ribatté il namecciano incrociando le braccia al petto, abbassando lo sguardo ed osservando il mare. Un gabbiano si tuffò in acqua e ne uscì, battendo le ali, mentre un pesce lungo un mignolo si dibatteva nel suo becco.

"Lo avevi perso proprio a ridosso del tuo settimo compleanno, io l'ho ritrovato sotto l'armadio dei tuoi zii e l'ho conservato fino ad oggi" sussurrò Junior.

Elly scosse la testa e se lo rigirò tra le mani.

"Piansi per giorni, quando lo persi" ammise.

"Beh, come vedi, sta bene. Non si era perso. Si era solo… preso una vacanza" mormorò il namecciano.

Elly lo guardò e si morse il labbro inferior, scuotendo la testa. Junior sorrise e alzò le spalle. Tese una mano e le accarezzò una guancia umida di lacrime, la tirò a sé e la ragazza poggiò la testa sui suoi pettorali, tirando su col naso.

"Tutto ciò che perdi, lo conservo io. Non dovrai mai piangere per quello che da un giorno all'altro non avrai più accanto “ promise Junior.

Elly annuì e sorrise. Junior le sollevò il viso e le asciugò una lacrima.

"Felice compleanno, piccola" disse gentilmente.

Elly ridacchiò e fece una smorfia.

"Grazie, Junior" sussurrò.

Il Demon Prince fece una risata sommessa, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò su una guancia. Elly strinse forte l'orsetto Noukie in una mano e con l'altra avvolse la vita di Junior. Il Principe dei Demoni riaprì lievemente gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi solleticare il dorso della mano: mise a fuoco e vide, sullo sfondo blu del mare, un filo rosso scintillante che circondava il proprio polso e proseguiva fino ad avvolgere quello di Elly.

\- La bimba è cresciuta, Aedon – pensò Junior, mentre Elly lo abbacciava.

\- Non troppo, Junior, resta pur sempre la tua piccola Elly. Dico bene? – gli rispose mentalmente la voce dell’anziano saiyan.

Junior sorrise e affondò la stretta sui fianchi della ragazza.

\- Puoi scommetterci- rispose.


	33. Cap.33 Un piccolo\grande problema

Cap.33 Un piccolo\grande problema  
  
Vegeta atterrò davanti a una caverna, i suoi stivaletti bianchi affondarono nella sabbia vermiglia. I pacchi alimentari che teneva in pila tra le braccia ondeggiarono, il principe dei saiyan avanzò. Passò accanto a un sasso e una lucertola scattò, creando un polverone, per evitare di essere calpestata, dimenando forsennatamente le zampette. Vegeta entrò all'interno della grotta, una serie di fuochi erano accesi illuminando le pareti di roccia di riflessi vermigli. Raggiunse un piazzale, sentendo russare e lasciò cadere i pacchi con un tonfo. Si sentirono dei mugolii, qualcuno sbadigliò e dei rumori.  
"Bulma ha adibito dei radar per trovare presenze provenienti dagl'inferi. Mantenete l'aura azzerata, altrimenti vi scoveranno" spiegò. Radish strisciò fino al primo pacco, sbadigliando ancora.  
"Sanno che siamo morti" farfugliò. Turles gli corse di sopra strappandogli un gemito e raggiunse il primo pacco, aprendolo.  
"Ho detto loro che vi ho eliminato" spiegò Vegeta. Nappa uscì dall'ombra, appoggiandosi a una parete di roccia accanto ai resti di un fuoco spento.  
"Scusa ancora di averti rapito, ma era l'unico modo per parlarti con calma. E poi spaventarti è stata una vendetta personale" spiegò. Si passò la mano sulla testa pelata e sudata. Turles afferrò una confezione di ramen precotto e lo mise sopra il fuoco, riscaldandolo.  
"E' stata un'idea della mia fidanzata. Non pensavo che avrebbe funzionato" mormorò.  
Il principe dei saiyan osservò le aureole sulla testa di tutti e tre gli altri saiyan.  
"Sapete che se gli orchi degli inferi vi trovano, saranno guai per tutti? E se gli amici di Kakaroth vi trovano qui, penseranno che sono tornato cattivo e voglio conquistare la Terra" si lamentò. Turles iniziò a bere rumorosamente il contenuto della confezione di cibo precotto.  
"Avrei preferito che tu non avessi fatto esplodere la navicella, lì era più comodo" si lamentò Radish. Prese un'altra confezione di ramen dal pacco.  
"Voi dovete imparare il concetto di vendetta. Insomma, vi abbiamo eliminati" brontolò Vegeta. Nappa raggiunse i pacchi, ne prese un altro e lo aprì. Ne tirò fuori un paio di confezioni di patatine.  
"Come stregone saiyan sono vissuto anche troppo. Pensavo che mi avessi eliminato per quello, pensa tu" sussurrò.  
\- Invece se lo è lasciato sfuggire il principe John. A quanto pare Freezer era orgoglioso della sua bravata - pensò.   
"Principe, noi rispettiamo le gerarchie. Facciamo tutti e tre parte della guardia reale" ribatté secco Radish, cucinando la propria confezione. Vegeta strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma neri.  
"Dovresti tornare a casa, avete famiglia lì. E non fate parte del mondo dei vivi" sussurrò roco. Turles si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
"Noi dobbiamo proteggerti, perciò rimarremo qui!". Marcò il concetto. Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Peccato che io sia più potente di tutti voi e me la sappia cavare" bisbigliò.

 


	34. Cap.34 In viaggio verso Nameck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween. 13. Frankenstein.

Cap.34 In viaggio verso Nameck  
  
Kamy si affacciò, appoggiando la fronte sull'oblò di una porta metallica. All'interno della stanza intravide la figura di Junior, illuminata dalla luce delle stelle. Si deterse le labbra e dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa. Si girò e vide Elly avanzare avanti e indietro davanti a Goku.  
"Le maniglie sono praticamente a pezzi, moltissime porte ho dovuto sfondarle per aprirle. Il bagno fa una puzza terribile. Ci sono falle un po' ovunque e le sto dovendo tappare. Il diario di bordo elettronico è da buttare, lo sto facendo a mano. Non sono molto convinta neanche del pilota automatico. E' decisamente meglio se guido io" disse con tono duro.  
"E il fatto che abbiamo quella tipa odiosa a bordo non aiuta, vero?" chiese Goku. Mise una mano nel frigorifero e afferrò una banana.  
"Goku, non cambiare discorso. Questa navicella spaziale è un agglomerato di pezzi presi chissà dove" ribatté Elly. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre le brillarono.  
"L'abbiamo un po' sfruttata nel viaggio per l'universo. Urca, come ti preoccupi inutilmente. Reggerà fino a Nameck" la rassicurò il Son. Elly digrignò i denti ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, sotto il seno.  
"Lo sai che la principessa aprofitterà delle condizioni di questo posto per convincere Junior a rimanere con lei sul suo pianeta?" chiese ringhiandò. La coda le ondeggiava dietro le spalle e la sua aura si stava incrementando.  
"Posso guidare io! Lo so fare" si propose la rossa. Elly si voltò verso Kamy, le sorrise vedendo le iridi della giovane verde chiaro ed annuì.  
"Con piacere. Ci penserò io a tenerti lontana Adya" le disse gentilmente. Kamhara le fece l'occhiolino.  
"Se tutto va bene, si apre un buco nel pavimento della navicella e la perdiamo nello spazio" disse. Elly ridacchiò.  
"Ragazze, non è carino da dire" brontolò il Son. Dal frigorifero uscì un pollo, spalancò la bocca e lo divorò con un morso solo.  
"Animale" brontolò Kamy, mentre le sue iridi diventavano castane. Raggiunse il piano di comandi, prese il volante e guardò la cartina di bordo, disinserendo il pilota automatico.  
La bionda si passò una mano tra i capelli e le sue iridi azzurre si tinsero di riflessi verde acqua.  
"Goku" bisbigliò. Il Son si affacciò avvicinandole l'orecchio.  
"Cosa c'è?" domandò.  
"Aiutami a tenere insieme il mostro di Frankenstein formato navicella" bisbigliò. Goku si grattò un sopraccigliò e si leccò le labbra sporche di olio.  
"Stai parlando della nostra navicella?" chiese. Elly annuì.  
"Kamy presto farà il compleanno. E dobbiamo festeggiarlo con qualcosa di diverso dal rimanere perduti nello spazio" mormorò. Goku si infilò un dito nell'orecchio e ne tolse un po' di cerume.  
"Le vuoi regalare il libro di Frankestein?" chiese. Elly ridacchiò.  
" _Aladino_ (Soprannome che Elly aveva dato a Goku), devi assolutamente farti una bella iniezione di sarcasmo" ribatté. Goku si grattò la guancia ed infilò la testa nel frigorifero.  
\- Se sapesse che ho conosciuto davvero un mostro di quel tipo. Chissà cosa fa C-8 - si domandò. Elly si voltò verso la porta di metallo.  
\- Junior, pensi che riusciremo a salvare Nameck ? - chiese telepaticamente al namecciano.  
\- Insieme possiamo tutto, piccoletta - rispose Junior mentalmente.

 


	35. Cap.35 Quasi arrivati su Nameck

Cap.35 Quasi arrivati su Nameck  
  


Kamy teneva le mani sul volante e guardava fuori dall’oblo, intravide in lontananza una nebulosa. Espirò rumorosamente, sentiva una serie di fruscii e tonfi meccanici provenire dalla navicella. Le sue iridi castane erano liquide ed avvertiva una fitta al petto. Virò evitando una cometa e vide la sua scia azzurrina allontanarsi. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e aggrottò la fronte.

“A che punto siamo?” si sentì domandare da una voce maschile. Si grattò un sopracciglio vermiglio e rimise le mani sul volante, raddrizzando la schiena e appoggiandola allo schienale della poltroncina di comando.

“Non manca molto. Hai smesso di meditare, Junior?” chiese secca. Junior si sedette nella poltroncina accanto alla sua e giocherellò con la cintura di sicurezza.

“Adya ha deciso di farmi compagnia mentre meditavo, anche il suo popolo ha pratiche simili. E ammetto, che non mi permetteva di concentrarmi. Perciò ho smesso” disse sinceramente. Kamy schioccò la lingua sula palato e dimenò la coda dalla pelliccia rosa. Junior socchiuse un occhio, lasciando aperto l’altro e la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò.

“Non ti piace, non è vero?” chiese. Kamy assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non amo né lei, né la sua gente, né quelle come lei. E non amo che il principe non sia venuto con noi” disse. In lontananza si sentì la risata di Goku. Intravide in lontananza il pianeta verde. Junior inspirò sentendo odore di pan di spagna e si voltò.

“Davvero avresti voluto festeggiare il tuo compleanno con quel musone di Vegeta?” domandò.

\- Parlo come se io avessi un carattere diverso – pensò. Le iridi di Kamy si tinsero di sfumature azzurre e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Non ci crederai, ma da bambini mi fece addirittura un regalo: una bellissima casetta sull’albero. Certo, lui voleva trasformarla in un covo anti-Freezer, ma quello è secondario” spiegò la giovane. Sorrise ed accelerò.

“Arriveremo prima che la festa a sorpresa sia pronta. Dovremo festeggiare su Nameck” mormorò. Junior ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Non è molto a sorpresa, se lo hai capito” disse. Kamy si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Non è colpa di Elly, Adya mi ha rovinato la sorpresa gridando che gli stupidi scimmioni non devono festeggiare il giorno infausto in cui sono nati” borbottò. Junior aggrottò la fronte facendo ondeggiare le proprie antenne.

“Non direbbe così se tu non offendessi lei, il suo popolo e anche i suoi dei” la rimproverò. Kamy scrollò le spalle, sentì il pezzo di sopra della battle suit blu stringerle il seno.

“Farò finta di non essermene accorta, Elly è stata dolcissima” ribatté. Junior sorrise, congiungendo le dita longilinee.

“La piccoletta è speciale” ammise.


	36. Cap.36 Su Nameck

Cap.36 Su Nameck  


Adya scese dalla navicella, la sottile gonna del lungo vestito azzurro scivolò lungo la pedana di metallo. Goku la superò correndo, facendole ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei. Kamy spense la navicella ed Elly la raggiunse, porgendole la mano.

“Andiamo. Sarà la prima volta per entrambe di scoprire questo punto” le disse. Kamy arrossì e prese la mano dell’amica, lasciandosi guidare fuori. Adya raggiunse Junior, che stava scendendo dalla navicella e gli passò le braccia esili e delicate intorno al braccio.

“Valla a fermare” sussurrò Kamy ad Elly. Quest’ultima digrignò i denti e raggiunse i due con passi pesanti e cadenzati. Spintonò Adya e si mise tra lei e Junior, che stava con i muscoli del viso e del corpo rigidi.

“Manteniamo i posti” mise in chiaro la bionda.

Kamy si passò una mano sull’armatura candida ed indietreggiò, osservando i due namecciani che stavano avanzando verso di loro. Uno era alto e slanciato, l’altro era alto la metà e si teneva con le delle mani grassottelle un addome rigonfio e molle.

“Junior, principessa Adya, siamo lieti che voi siate arrivati” salutarono. Adya strinse le labbra sottili e chinò il capo, le sue lunghe ciglia tremarono ed espirò un gemito.

“Non abbiamo il tempo per questi saluti, il mio popolo è così tremendamente in pericolo” disse, la sua voce flautata tremò.

“Io ho fame!” si lamentò Goku. Sporse il labbro inferiore e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori. Adya lo guardò, dilatò le narici ed indietreggiò.

“Hai mangiato già qualsiasi cosa sulla navicella” sibilò.

“In realtà è meglio fare il punto della situazione e rimanere su Nameck per un po’”. S’intromise Junior.

“Inoltre si sta facendo buio, quindi dobbiamo trovare un rifugio”. Concluse Elly. I due dignitari namecciani si guardarono in viso e ridacchiarono. Kamy si piegò, osservando l’erba azzurra e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo il cielo verde.

“Quindi è questo il luogo che si bagnò del sangue del mio principe” sussurrò con voce inudibile, mentre le sue iridi diventavano verde smeraldo.

“Urca, cosa sta succedendo? C’è da combattere?”. S’informò Goku, girando intorno ai due emissari.

“Abbiamo perso i contatti con Myreen” spiegò il namecciano più grassottello. Adya sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi color ametista divennero liquide, si portò una mano alle labbra e trattenne il fiato.

“Ci sono stati degli attacchi delocalizzati, non si riesce a comprendere da dove provengano”. Spiegò l’altro namecciano, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava sotto la casacca candida a pieghe che indossava.

“Non temere, ora ce ne occupiamo noi” disse Elly.

“Riusciamo a percepire con precisione maggiore degli strumenti auree e magie”. Concluse il suo discorso Junior. I due emissari ridacchiarono. Si sentirono delle urla e un gruppetto di piccoli namecciani saltarono giù dalle fronde blu degli alberi e corsero verso il gruppo. Goku scoppiò a ridere vedendoli e i due emissari sospirarono.

“Ciao piccoli” disse Elly, sorridendo. Si mise in ginocchio in mezzo a tre frugoletti dalle pelle verde di diverse sfumature, si sedette e accavallò le gambe. Tutti i piccoli indossavano le stesse casacche, con una cinta di stoffa intorno alla vita e un girocollo di stoffa candida e foderata.

Un piccolo namecciano balzò e abbracciò Elly, mettendogli il visetto paffuto nell’incavo del collo. La giovane chiuse un occhio, ridacchiò e lo abbracciò a sua volta sostenendolo. La lunga treccia bionda di Elly ondeggiò davanti al viso di un altro pargoletto, che teneva i pugni stretti e tremava. Il piccolo aveva gli occhi sgranati e sorrideva, mentre le sue orecchie aguzze tremavano.

“Che bello che siate venuti!” gridò il terzo piccolo namecciano. Kamy correva intorno all’amica, mentre un quarto piccolo namecciano le stringeva le spalle, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli vermigli.

“Cos’è tutto questo entusiasmo?!” si lamentò. Scivolò su un masso e cadde in ginocchio accanto all’amica, mentre il namecciano aggrappato a lei ridacchiava.

“Sei divertente” disse il piccolo. Elly accomodò meglio il piccolo che teneva in braccio su una gamba, mentre gli altri due le correvano intorno dimenando le manine paffutelle. Il piccolo in braccio ad Elly la guardò in viso, riflettendosi nelle iridi azzurro cristallino della ragazza.

“Tu sei la nostra  _ran_?” domandò. Il bambino sulle spalle di Kamy indicò Junior.

“La sua  _ran_?” chiese e la rossa ridacchiò. Goku si grattò la testa e sbatté le palpebre, vedendo il figlio di Al Satan arrossire. Elly si sporse e avvicinò il viso a quello di Kamhara.

“Che vuol dire  _ran_?” chiese. Kamy socchiuse gli occhi, ghignò e guardò Adya con delle iridi rosso carminio.

“Principessa” spiegò. Elly avvampò, sentendo un calore all’altezza delle gote. Adya sbatté il piede per terra, affondando con la ballerina e il piede affusolato nel terreno umido.

“Ovviamente non è la sua ran” sbraitò. I due emissari indietreggiarono fischiettando e Junior si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Io vorrei del ramen” brontolò Goku, massaggiandosi lo stomaco. 

"E' tempo di andare da quella sistemazione" dissero in coro Junior ed Elly. Elly deglutì a vuoto e Junior alzò lo sguardo al cielo, entrambi ancora vermigli in viso. Adya ringhiò. Kamy sorrise sorniona e le indicò al piccolo namecciano sulle sue spalle.

"Sul mio onore saiyan, in nome del mio principe, quella diventerà la sua _ran_ " bisbigliò ed il bambino annuì.


	37. Cap.37 Buon compleanno Kamy

Cap.37 Buon compleanno Kamy  
__  
  


Elly tirò un calcio in faccia a Goku, che rotolò all’indietro. Il Son scoppiò a ridere e si rimise ritto, la sua aura fece tremare la finestra.

“Goku, piantala, prima di distruggere tutta la casa” ringhiò Junior. Goku strinse i pugni e corrugò la fronte.

“Non vuole farmi mangiare la torta” si lamentò.

“Ed ha ragione” ringhiò Junior, mostrando i canini.

“Certo che non si riesce proprio a distinguere la notte e il giorno su questo pianeta. Invece, la magia nel mio permette che calino le tenebre” si lamentò Adya guardando dalla finestra. Sospirò guardando la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra.

“Io riesco a vedere la differenza di luce dei soli, in realtà. Questo è quello che si può considerare buio. Perciò puoi iniziare a dormire” ribatté Elly. Si sedette alla sedia del tavolo, osservando Adya camminare avanti ed indietro davanti alla finestra.

“E dormire come fanno i padroni di casa, vero?” si lamentò Adya.

“Sì, consacrata, così si potrebbe stare in pace” si lamentò Kamhara. Adya assottigliò gli occhi e scrollò le spalle, la stoffa azzurra del suo abito lasciava intravedere le sue spalle e le forme del suo seno.

“Sei maleducata come il tuo principe” disse secca. Elly si alzò in piedi, incrementando l’aura.

“Vegeta non è maleducato, è solo Vegeta” brontolò Goku. Junior afferrò il polso di Elly ed assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non è il momento, siamo ospiti in questa casa” la rimproverò. Lasciò andare Elly che sospirò pesantemente e strinse più forte la teglia che aveva in mano.

“Pensiamo alle cose positive” disse. Raggiunse Kamy alla tavola e le mise davanti la teglia. La rossa alzò il coperchio e sgranò gli occhi, socchiudendo le labbra.

“E’ una torta!” trillò. Adya ticchettò le unghie sul tavolo di legno e la osservò, era ricoperta di glassa rosa con grondante crema al limone nella parte superiore. C'erano delle candeline azzurre sciolte per metà, mentre anche la scritta 'happy bday Kamy' era rosa.

“Non gridare. I padroni di casa stanno riposando” sibilò. Kamy si alzò in piedi, il suo corpo tremava sotto la battle suit blu aderente. Si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i ciuffetti di capelli rossi, chiuse gli occhi e soffiò sulle candele. Quest'ultime si spensero e il fumo si alzò verso il soffitto.

"Cos'hai desiderato?" chiese Elly. Kamy arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Diciamo che ho desiderato che nessuna elfetta offenda mai più il mio principe" spiegò. Adya assottigliò gli occhi e strinse un pugno. Kamy ridacchiò e fece apparire una lama di energia rossa intorno alla mano e tagliò a metà la torta. Fece scomparire la lama, prese la metà della torta con le mani affondando nel pan di spagna e se la portò alla bocca. Goku corse, raggiunse la torta e ne prese l’altra metà, divorandola a sua volta. Elly scoppiò a ridere.

“Allora si vede che siete fratello e sorella” disse. Adya aprì e chiuse la bocca, si voltò verso Junior e li indicò.

“Come puoi accettare che siano dei tali animali?” domandò con voce tremante. Ansimò, le sue orecchie pallide e aguzze tremarono facendo ondeggiare i suoi orecchini dorati. Junior si voltò verso Elly e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Tu non ti unire a loro” la ragguardì. Elly gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“L’ho fatta io la torta, non gliela ruberei” brontolò. Kamy si alzò dalla sedia, raggiunse Elly e la abbracciò.

“E’ il regalo più bello di sempre!” gridò. Elly saltellò insieme alla rossa, ridendo entrambe. Goku si mise a leccare la teglia dai rimasugli di crema. Adya giocherellò con la perla del suo diadema e sospirò.

“Scimmioni” esalò con voce flebile.


	38. Cap.38 La menzogna di Adya

Cap.38 La menzogna di Adya __  
  


Kamy sentiva il russare di Goku provenire da oltre la porta chiusa.

\- Junior sta meditando sull’edificio, ci rimarrà tutta la notte immagino – pensò.

Elly sospirò.

"Non vedo l'ora che tutto questo sia risolto per poter tornare sulla Terra. Trarremo in salvo i namecciani e ritorneremo a casa prima del previsto" sussurrò.

Adya inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Sei davvero convinta che sarai tu a salvare Nameck?" le domandò. Kamhara le guardò entrambe da dietro, percependo l’aura di Elly aumentare.

Elly si sentì bruciare e Kamy percepì la sua aura crescere.

"No, affatto" ribatté la bionda con tono duro. Si voltò verso Adya e strinse un pugno.

 "Non credo proprio di essere in grado di salvare questo pianeta, per lo meno non da sola. E se stai cercando la lite, scordatela. Ho di meglio da fare, stavolta, che litigare con te". Kamy le si affiancò.

"Elly, sta' calma" le sussurrò gentilmente. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Lasciala perdere. Non incrementare la tua aura o gli invasori di Nameck ci scopriranno" le ricordò.

Elly trattenne il respiro e regolò la propria potenza.

-  Quell'Elfa comincia davvero a farmi innervosire - pensò.

"Sono calma" mormorò.

Adya incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò le saiyan sorridendo. Kamy ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena.

\- Ho un brutto presentimento – pensò. Si voltò verso un’altra porta e la raggiunse, dall’interno provenivano i respiri pesanti e regolari dei namecciani padroni dell’abitazione.

"Tornerete presto sulla Terra, scimmiette. Poco ma sicuro" sibilò Adya. Kamy digrignò e le sue iridi si tinsero di verde.

"E tu te ne tornerai su Myreen e potremo finalmente fingere che tutto questo spiacevole nostro incontro non sia mai avvenuto, dico bene?" ringhiò.

Elly sospirò.

"Junior non sta troppo bene, qui. Lo sento" sussurrò. Si voltò verso la finestra e vide la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra.

Adya ridacchiò.

"Neanche sulla Terra" ribatté. Elly assottigliò gli occhi e giocherellò con la propria treccia bionda.

"Ti sei bevuta il cervello, faccino pallido?" domandò.

"Nient'affatto" replicò Adya con una punta di sadismo nella voce. Si alzò la stoffa del guanto blu notte che indossava sopra il gomito pallido.

"Junior starà bene su Myreen. Ha accettato di sposarmi e quando tutto questo sarà finito, lui verrà via con me" . Aggiunse.

Elly spalancò gli occhi, avvertì una fitta al petto e i suoi occhi divennero liquide. Avvertì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi.

"Che accidenti stai dicendo, razza di bugiarda?!" ruggì Kamy, stringendo un pugno. I suoi occhi si tinsero di rosso, guardò con le iridi infuocate l’elfa e si voltò verso Elly che indietreggiò.

"La verità" mentì Adya. Si passò l’indice coperto dal guanto sopra il labbro inferiore, sottile e morbido.

"Junior diventerà il principe di Myreen. Non tornerà sulla Terra con voi. Sposerà me e vivremo sul mio pianeta. Abbiamo già organizzato il tutto". Socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia.

"Non resta che partire" sillabò.

\- La voce delle consacrate è capace di far credere qualsiasi cosa. Elly non potrà diffidare di queste parole, ma su di me non hanno effetto, sono una strega – pensò Kamy. Una lacrima scivolò sul viso di Elly nascosta dalle ciocche bionde e cadde sul pavimento. Elly chinò il capo, si portò un pugno alla bocca e finse di tossire. Si tolse i rimasugli delle lacrima grattandosi la guancia e rialzò il capo, gonfiando il petto.

“Bene” sussurrò orgogliosa.

\- Junior… allora era tutto vero… andrà via. Non… non ha mai provato nulla per me. E io che… che… che stupida – pensò. Si conficcò le unghie nella pelle del palmo fino a graffiarsi. Kamy guardò Adya continuando a ringhiare, le sue iridi color rubino risplendevano nell’oscurità.

Kamy osservò l'amica stringere il pugno fino a farsi male. Guardò Adya ringhiando e il rubino delle sue iridi tornò a splendere fiero nel buio circostante.

"Non è vero!" urlò contro Adya, dimenando la coda.

"Junior non se ne andrebbe mai! È la Terra casa sua! E il suo posto è lì! Stai.. stai mentendo!" sbraitò.

\- Il principe crede nel filo rosso che li unisce ed anche io. Niente può separarli – pensò.

“Mi… mi fa piacere abbiate un futuro insieme” disse Elly con voce roca.

\- Io sono una saiyan e come tale non mi lascerò vedere debole da un elfo. Preferirò morire che mostrarmi sofferente davanti a te, principessina di Myreen – pensò. Adya sorrise mostrando i denti perlacei.

"Grazie, scimmietta speciale. Forse ti manderemo un invito per il nostro matrimonio" la stuzzicò. Kamy raggiunse Elly e le strinse una spalla.

“So che al momento ti riuscirebbe impossibile credermi Elly, ma sappi che non è vero. Sta mentendo! Fidati di quanto conosci Junior” disse secca. Elly scosse la testa, trattenendo le lacrime. Adya si voltò, mostrando loro le spalle e i lunghi capelli argentei le vorticarono intorno al capo.

\- Sciocca streghetta scimmietta – pensò.

“No, Kamy. Credo … credo che stavolta abbia ragione Adya” sussurrò Elly. Strinse la mano che Kamy le aveva messo sulla spalla e deglutì.

\- Non lo rivedrò più. Finisce così. Finisce tutto così. L'ho amato troppo. Non ne uscirò mai più. Ci sono battaglie che non si possono vincere -. Adya aprì la porta della casa ed uscì, chiudendosela alle spalle. Elly chinò il capo e singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Kamy lasciò andare l’amica e aprì la porta, uscendo.

“Bugiarda!” gridò. Junior chiuse un occhio vedendo che Kamhara inseguiva Adya.

“BUGIARDA!” sbraitò la rossa. Il namecciano le atterrò accanto.

“Kamy, smettila subito” la rimproverò. Kamy strinse entrambi i pugni ed indietreggiò, mentre Adya sbatté le ciglia.

“E’ ancora offesa perché ho preso in giro il suo compleanno” mentì l’elfa.

\- Mi conviene stare zitta. Questa notte quest’elfa sta superando ogni sua inibizione, potrebbe incantare anche Junior – pensò Kamy.

“E’ vero. Scusatemi, torno dentro” ringhiò. Dimenò la coda e si allontanò.

“Non avrei mai immaginato avesse il caratteraccio di Vegeta” si lamentò Junior.


	39. Cap.39 Intanto sulla Terra

Cap.39 Intanto sulla Terra

“Mia nonna voleva chiamarmi qualcosa tipo Goha, Goka, Goram o simili” ammise Pan. Alzò il capo e guardò il cielo sopra di lei, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri dietro le spalle. Trunks ridacchiò e avvolse le spalle della moglie con il braccio. Due ciocche sottili di capelli oscillavano ai lati del viso di Pan, che sospirò.

“Voleva venissi su femminile, una brava bambina dolce. Ed invece io mi divertivo e ridevo solo quando vedevo combattimento” ribatté Pan. Piegò le gambe e se le strinse al petto, appoggiandovi il mento.

“Ed, invece, ora dirigo l’amatissima palestra di mio nonno Satan” borbottò. Trunks le baciò la punta dell’orecchio, facendo ondeggiare la catenella dell’orecchino a forma di stella della moglie.

“Io ti trovo bellissima quando combatti” ribatté. Le carezzò la guancia e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Posso sapere cos’è che ti cruccia?” domandò. Pan strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non sono stata abbastanza forte quando abbiamo combattuto contro Dende” si lamentò. Trunks corrugò la fronte e sospirò.

“Almeno tu non sei rimasto impotente a guardare il tuo migliore amico venire ucciso, anzi fatto fuori pezzo per pezzo, da un pazzo come Devil. E non sei stata umiliata dallo specchio di Yamcha. Poteva uccidere Vetrunks per colpa della mia inettitudine” sussurrò con voce rauca. Pan si mordicchiò il labbro e gli accarezzò la guancia, negando con il capo.

“Non sei un inetto. Semplicemente nostro figlio ha, stranamente, ripreso da tuo padre ed è più saiyan di noi due” ribatté. Trunks le baciò la fronte e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Allora non sentirti una debole” la rimproverò. Pan gli baciò la guancia e gli prese la mano nella sua.

“Trunks, ti va di allenarti insieme a me? O devi vederti con zio Goten?” domandò. Trunks si alzò in piedi e la aiutò ad alzarsi a sua volta, continuando a tenerla abbracciata.

“Beh, fintanto che Vetrunks sta suonando il pianoforte con tuo nonno Satan; potremmo anche allenarci io e te. Magari finiamo in qualche risvolto interessante, quando saremo stanchi e mezzi nudi”. Propose. Pan sciolse l’abbraccio e fece un paio di passi in avanti.

“Vedremo” lo stuzzicò.

**************

"I suoi tre allievi storici mi odiano, lo sa?" domandò Ub. Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, era steso a faccia in su sul divano. Mr. Satan accarezzò il capo del proprio cane, che scodinzolava ansimando con la lingua di fuori.

"Non esagerare. Semplicemente non hanno capito perché ho scelto te come successore" ribatté. Si voltò e guardò il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra, un rivolo di sudore scese sul suo capo calvo. Ub socchiuse un occhio e girò il capo verso di lui.

"Spero solo di essere un allievo garbato, anche se in realtà il mio sensei è Goku" ribatté. Mr. Satan corrugò la fronte e si accigliò.

"Oh sì, ragazzo mio, lo sei. Mi hai proprio tolto d'impaccio con tutte quelle delegazioni di alieni che, sempre più spesso, vengono a conoscere l'eroe della Terra. Li batti uno dietro l'altro al posto mio" disse. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, mentre il cagnone gli leccava la mano.

"Essere gentile con lei è il minimo. I suoi soldi stanno aiutando tantissimo la mia gente" lo ringraziò Ub. Mr. Satan si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la finestra, guardando fuori. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Majinbu steso sul prato, con entrambe le mani sopra il pancione rosa rigonfio. Teneva gli occhi chiusi ed intorno al suo corpo erano abbandonate pile di confezioni di torte gelato.

"Sono contento di fare la cosa giusta. In fondo sono l'eroe della Terra" ribatté. Ub si morse l'interno della guancia e si grattò il naso.

"Anche lei è arrabbiato con i suoi allievi?" s'informò. Mr. Satan ridacchiò e si voltò, dando le spalle alla finestra. Il suo cane lo raggiunse e gli si appoggiò sulle gambe, abbaiando un paio di volte.

"No, giovanotto. Stavo pensando a quando tornerà Goku" ammise. Ub saltò giù dal divano in volo ed atterrò diritto.

"Nameck non è lontano, torneranno presto" lo rassicurò. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Mr. Satan sbatté le mani tra loro ed indicò la finestra con il capo.

"Che ne dici se andiamo in giardino a prendere una boccata d'aria?" propose. Ub si massaggiò la spalla ed annuì.

"Mi va, così nel frattempo posso allenarmi un po'" rispose.

****************  


"Gohan, secondo te tua madre farà qualche sciocchezza?" domandò Videl. Passò la pezzuola su un paio di piatti asciugandoli e sospirò, corrugando la fronte. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì, voltandosi verso la moglie.

"Cosa intendi?" chiese. Videl si alzò sulle punte e mise il piatto nella piattaia, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora.

"Ogni volta che tuo padre non c'è, fa qualche follia. Ti ricordo che quando Goten era piccolo, prima gli ha insegnato a combattere e poi è scoppiata a piangere dandogli del teppista senza nessun collegamento logico". Iniziò. Gohan si rimise gli occhiali, mise il segnalibro al libro che teneva sulle gambe e sospirò.

"Sì, è vero, ma..." cercò di ribattere.

"Si è fatta uccidere da Majinbu all'improvviso, con uno scatto isterico". Proseguì Videl, strofinando una salvietta insaponata su un altro piatto. Gohan si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Anche questo, però...".

"Ha rapito me e Pan rinchiudendoci in una stanza, chiudendo la porta con mobili su mobili, solo perché non voleva che Pan si allenasse da grande. Per non parlare che quando eri piccolo tu, era così ossessionata dal farti studiare, che hai perso qualche grado di vista nonostante tu sia un saiyan. Ti metteva le registazioni di materie in un mangianastri posizionato nel letto e una volta ti ha messo alle costole un professore così terribile, che ti ha picchiato. E lei non se n'è accorta subito". Continuò Videl, alzando la voce. Gohan sospirò e si appoggiò con la schiena allo schienale della poltroncina rossa su cui era seduto.

"Videl, mia madre...". Le iridi azzurre di Videl divennero liquide.

"Non ha evitato che tu e Goten almeno una volta vi siate trasformati in dei teppisti. Non ha capito ancora quanto Junior sia importante per e non un mangiatore a scrocco; anche perché non mangia, ma beve; che viene a casa tua ogni tanto. E quando tu e Goten siete stati posseduti da Baby non se n'è accorta". Concluse Videl, mettendo una forchetta dentro un contenitore di plastica rossa insieme alle altre posate. Gohan allargò le braccia sui braccioli.

"E' vero Videl, mia madre non è perfetta. Però lo sai che alla fine ci vuole bene. E... stranamente, negli ultimi anni sembra essersi calmata. Sai, papà dice che era isterica da quando erano andati agl'inferi insieme. Era successo prima che io nascessi, poco tempo prima che si sposassero. Quando lui è tornato dopo il drago, aveva i poteri di purificazione dai mali demoniaci. Mi ha detto che secondo lui era contaminata, ora è passato" spiegò Gohan. Videl chinò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Gohan, io voglio bene a tua madre. E' stata una madre anche per me che l'ho persa quando ero piccola. Semplicemente credo che soffra tanto quando tuo padre Goku non c'è. Non oso immaginare cosa significhi essere sempre sola. Io mi preoccupo" mugolò. Gohan si alzò dal divano, vi posò il libro e raggiunse la moglie.

"Anche mio padre è cambiato, ora è più maturo. Non la lascerà più, andrà tutto bene. Ed in caso mia madre faccia nuovamente una follia, la perdoneremo, come sempre" rispose. Videl baciò il marito, sorrise ed annuì.

"Hai ragione caro".

****************  


"Vegeta è sempre il solito. Se Goku non c'è, lui scompare. Non esce mai dalla GR, è peggio del solito" brontolò Bulma. Prese un biscotto dalla biscottiera, se lo portò alla bocca e lo addentò. 

"Alle volte i saiyan sono così stupidi. Sempre fissati ad allenarsi" si lamentò Chichi. Prese un biscotto con una guarnizione vermiglia e lo sentì duro sotto le dita.

"Sono gli uomini ad essere stupidi. Non ci capiscono affatto"ribatté Bulma. Si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l'orecchio e finì un altro biscotto.

"Alle volte vorrei allenarmi anch'io solo per prendere a pugni Goku" brontolò Chichi, finendo un altro biscotto.

"Io prendo a pugni quegli omaccioni anche se sono i più forti dell'universo. Non mi interessa". Le fece eco Bulma. Chichi annuì, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Questi biscotti li compra tua madre? Sono buonissimi" disse la mora. Bulma sorrise, la luce della lampada creava riflessi di luce sul suo rossetto.

"Lo so. E ci abbina un the fantastico. Piuttosto, May come ha preso il viaggio di suo padre nello spazio?" domandò. Chichi si massaggiò la testa.

"E' piccola e Goku mi ha promesso che non starà via molto" rispose. Allungò le gambe ed abbassò lo sguardo.

"Questa volta gli voglio credere" mormorò. Bulma si sporse e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Quel mascalzone sembra cambiato davvero, ma se non fosse così... ti porterò con me a riprenderlo" la incoraggiò. Chichi le sorrise.

"E dopo quella faccenda di Calgare, so che è vero" rispose.


	40. Cap.40 Attacchi delocalizzati

Cap.40 Attacchi delocalizzati  


Kamy si sedette accanto ad Elly, la giovane osservava un gruppetto di piccoli namecciani correre intorno alla casa.

“Ti piacciono i bambini?” domandò.

< Volevo chiederle come stava, ma ho paura di mettere il dito nella ferita ancora aperta > pensò.

Gli occhi di Elly erano arrossati e alcune ciocche bionde le ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Sì, parecchio” rispose gentilmente, ma con voce rauca. Giocherellò con la propria treccia ed espirò dalle narici, avvertiva un peso sul cuore.

“A te no?” s’informò. Kamy alzò lo sguardo, le sue iridi nocciola rifletterono il cielo verde di Nameck.

“Non sono abituata a cose normali come i bambini. Oggi ho passato la mattinata a controllare che nessuno mi seguisse, ho seminato uno dei saggi che ci ospitano. Prima di guardare, ascolto sempre che non ci sia qualche minaccia”. Iniziò ad enumerare e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Sei proprio un soldato” sussurrò Elly. Le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e sospirò.

“Non credo che ai bambini piacciano le persone che camminano con passo marziale e li guardano come se fossero potenziali minacce” brontolò Kamy e le sue iridi divennero liquide. Elly alzò le iridi azzurre al cielo e tentò di fare un sorriso.

“Io, invece, temo di non trovarmi nel mondo degli adulti… sono così bugiardi” sibilò. Si voltò a guardare Adya e digrignò i denti, stringendo i pugni nella mani fasciate dai guanti senza dita.

“Tu sei una Ran mille volte più di quanto possa esserlo lei. Elfa principesca o no, un popolo nelle sue mani è condannato a rovina e idiozia” sputò Kamy, guardando Adya con sguardo accigliato. Elly ridacchiò e si scostò da Kamy, ma continuava ad avvertire una fitta all’altezza del cuore. Guardò Junior, lo vide che la osservava e distolse lo sguardo. Il namecciano corrugò la fronte, si voltò e raggiunse Goku.

“Cosa credi che abbia Elly?” gli domandò. Il Son allungò una mano verso di lui e strinse gli occhi, appoggiando l’altro indice sulle labbra.

“Ascolta” gli ordinò. Junior annuì e le sue orecchie aguzze fremettero.

Un boato risuonò tutt’intorno, facendo tremare il terreno e le case. I bambini strillarono, correndo dentro l’abitazione e le due saiyan si alzarono in piedi di scatto.

“Un altro attacco. Dobbiamo andare!” ordinò Goku. Adya fu scossa da tremiti e congiunse le mani.

“Kamy, Elly, Adya, andiamo io e Son. Voi proteggete i namecciani” ordinò Junior. Spiccò il volo e levitò insieme a Goku nella direzione da cui era provenuto il rumore dello scoppio.

“Sono attacchi delocalizzati, non si riesce ben a capire da dove provengano” sussurrò Elly, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Kamy si mise davanti all’abitazione, con i pugni stretti.

“Capisco cosa intendi. Nonostante il rumore fosse preciso, non si riesce a sentire una singola aura malvagia univoca. E’ come se la stessa aura si diffondesse come un focolaio, provenendo da più luoghi” sussurrò. Adya si mise una ciocca argentea dietro una delle sue orecchie aguzze, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia e fece un piccolo balzo, spiccando il volo. Il vento faceva oscillare i suoi orecchini sferici e la lunga capigliatura le ondeggiava intorno al volto affusolato.

“Junior ha detto di rimanere qui!” gridò Elly, correndo verso di lei.

“Pensano che io non sia una guerriera, ma io difenderò il mio popolo con sacrificio e dedizione” rispose Adya. Si sentì una seconda esplosione, provenire da una direzione diversa dalla prima. Adya volò in quella direzione, tenendo i pugni chiuse e stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Fermati!” le gridò dietro Elly, vedendola allontanarsi. Ringhiò, spiccò a sua volta il volo e si voltò verso Kamy.

“Resta tu con i piccoli!” gridò a Kamy. Quest’ultima annuì ed Elly seguì in volo Adya.

Kamy vide i piccoli uscire dall’abitazione, correndo dietro ad Elly. Chiuse gli occhi, alzò le braccia e creò una cupola di energia rosa. I piccoli iniziarono a tempestare la barriera di pugni, lamentandosi e Kamy abbassò le braccia. Sospirò sentendo i bambini scoppiare a piangere.

“Adesso penso che gli piacerò anche meno” borbottò.


	41. Cap.41 Adya rimane ferita

Cap.41 Adya rimane ferita  


Adya socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ametista si scurirono. Una serie di nuvole grigie coprivano l’orizzonte, illuminato dalla flebile luce solare dei due soli che filtravano da esse, c’era un canyon. Atterrò sul terreno, strinse i pugni e alzò il mento, i lunghi capelli argentei le mulinavano intorno al viso. Avanzò con una serie di passi cadenzati e si deterse le labbra.

“Fatevi avanti miei nemici. Io, tutelata dalla mia dea, non vi temo” disse, alzando la voce. Il lungo vestito azzurro ondeggiava, aderendogli al corpo snello.

“Quegli scimmioni vedranno che sono in grado di fronteggiare i nemici” bisbigliò. Sentì una serie di fruscii, intravide delle ombre dietro delle rocce si diresse in quella direzione. Resti di alberi bruciati e sradicati puntellavano il terreno. L’elfa sgranò gli occhi vedendo dei fasci di energia azzurri che venivano lanciati verso di lei, indietreggiò spiccando il volo. Si mosse a destra e a sinistra, continuando a levitare, mentre i colpi le aprivano una serie di tagli sulle guance, sui fianchi, strappandole le vesti. Sgranò gli occhi quando un attacco verde la colpì in pieno.

Elly fu abbagliata dall’esplosione, si coprì il viso con il braccio e volò più velocemente, atterrando accanto ad Adya. Le si era aperta una ferita alla spalla da cui sgorgava sangue, la sua pelle pallida si era ricoperta di lividi, i capelli le ricadevano aggrovigliati davanti al viso e boccheggiava. Ci fu un'altra onda di energia, questa volta di colore vermiglio.

Elly si gettò su Adya, proteggendola con il proprio corpo e l’attacco le fece sfuggire un ululato di dolore. Adya sgranò gli occhi, tremando, mentre Elly si accasciava su di lei. Si era aperto uno squarcio sulla schiena della saiyan, da cui zampillava del sangue.

A fatica Elly prese Adya tra le braccia, che l’abbracciò tremando più forte. Elly si voltò, vedendo attacchi di energia azzurri provenire da tutte le direzioni, compreso dal cielo sopra di lei. Utilizzò la supervelocità, allontanandosi, stringendo più forte l’elfa a sé.

“Non è possibile, sembra che gli attacchi vengano da tutte le parti. E questi colpi sono troppo potenti per essere normali ki-blast, nonostante ci somiglino” ringhiò. La treccia le si sciolse e la giovane si trasformò in supersaiyan, mentre il suo sangue si mischiava a quello dell’elfa.

“Sono ovunque” piagnucolò Adya, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare. La vista di Elly si abbagliò, percepiva il sangue caldo dell’elfa scendergli lungo il corpo, bagnandole i vestiti.

Dietro di loro ci furono dell’altre esplosioni, il terreno si spaccò franando, mentre si aprivano una serie di canyon.

Il cielo si annuvolò nell’intero pianeta e la luce del sole si affievolì.

 

***************

 

Kamy intravide Elly volare verso di lei e fece sparire la cupola. I piccoli namecciani corsero verso la bionda, assiepandosi intorno a lei quando atterrò.

“Ran, cos’è successo?”. “Il principe dov’è?”. “L’elfa è ferita?”. Tempestarono di domande Elly.

Quest’ultima avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, le gambe le tremavano e rischiò di precipitare in avanti, privo di sensi.

“Piccoli, mi serve il vostro aiuto…” biascicò. Continuò ad avanzare, mentre Kamy correva verso di lei.

“Dovete chiamare un guarito” soffiò. I bambini annuirono e corsero via, obbedendo.

Adya guardò Elly, il suo viso era pallido, grigiastro, madido di sudore e sporco di sangue. Elly si ritrasformò, i lunghi capelli biondi le caddero lungo le spalle.

“Perché mi hai salvato?” domandò Adya con voce tremante. Elly la guardò in viso.

“Se mai dovrai morire, sarà soltanto per mano mia. E poi, se sei importante per Junior, mio malgrado devi diventarlo anche per me” rispose Elly.

Adya abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo una fitta al petto e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, bruciandole.

< Cosa ho mai fatto? Per un mio desiderio, mi sono macchiata di colpa anche se sono una consacrata > pensò.

Kamy le raggiunse, prese Adya in braccio ed Elly le ricadde addosso, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla della rossa. Kamy la abbracciò con un braccio, mentre con l’altro continuò a tenere in braccio Adya.

“Resisti Elly, Nameck trabocca di guaritori” sussurrò Kamy.


	42. Cap.42 Freddezza

Cap.42 Freddezza  


“Non siamo riusciti a trovare il responsabile di quegli attacchi energetici. E’ stato inutile” ringhiò Junior. 

Goku volava al fianco del namecciano, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, il suo corpo era circondato da un’aura vermiglia.

“Abbiamo salvato quel villaggio. E proteggeremo la tua gente” rispose. 

Junior evitò le cime di un albero, aumentando la velocità di volo e guardò il Son.

“Pensi sia qualcuno che possiede il teletrasporto?” domandò. 

Goku negò con il capo, le sue iridi nere brillavano di riflessi vermigli.

“E’ troppo veloce anche per essere quello” ribatté. 

Junior sgranò gli occhi vedendo Elly e Kamy stese sul terreno, davanti alla casa, con un cuscino sotto la testa.

“Che diamine…”. Atterrò, correndo verso Elly. 

Adya si alzò in piedi, il guaritore accanto a lei cercò di afferrarla per il braccio, ma l’elfa raggiunse Junior. Lo afferrò per un braccio e appoggiò la fronte pallida contro la membrana rosa di esso.

“Finalmente sei qui” sussurrò. 

Junior indurì la mandibola e si voltò verso di lei.

“Stai bene?” domandò. Le iridi color ametista di Adya divennero liquide, e l’elfa annuì.

“I guaritori sono arrivati subito” biascicò.

“Bene” rispose Junior, la scostò delicatamente e si diresse verso Elly.

Goku atterrò accanto alla sorella, che lo abbracciò.

“Trovato niente, piccolo Kakaroth?” domandò. 

Goku arrossì e si grattò la testa, negando con il capo.

“Qui cos’è successo?” s’informò.

“Adya si è fatta salvare da Elly” bisbigliò Kamy.

L’eroe della Terra sgranò gli occhi.

“Urca” mormorò. Guardò Junior inginocchiarsi al capezzale di Elly, un guaritore namecciano le teneva le mani sulle spalle, guarendole la ferita.

“Hanno attaccato anche qui o hai fatto di testa tua?” le domandò Junior. 

Elly si voltò di scatto, le sue iridi azzurre divennero color ghiaccio.

“ _Sensei_ , non c’è per forza bisogno di saltare alle conclusioni” disse gelida. 

Junior corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi. Cercò di prenderle la mano, ma Elly si scostò.

“Non mi hai risposto. I bambini stanno bene? I guaritori dov’erano? Hai capito qualcosa degli attacchi?” le domandò il namecciano. 

Elly non rispose, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Mi stai ascoltando? Almeno mi sai dire sei stai bene, testona?”. La incalzò Junior, Elly strinse le labbra. Junior si massaggiò la fronte, facendo ondeggiare le antenne.

“Mi stai ignorando, vero?” ringhiò, mostrando i canini.

“Ha bisogno di riposare, non la asfissi di domande” disse il guaritore, Junior gli ringhiò contro, facendolo rabbrividire.

“I bambini stanno bene. Hanno chiamato loro i guaritori. Per gli attacchi, per ora non mi esprimo” rispose con voce gelida Elly. 

Junior scrollò le spalle e si alzò in piedi.

“Quando vorrai dirmi perché ti sei chiusa a riccio, sappi che mi troverai a meditare” rispose, allontanandosi.

Adya li guardò, avvertì una fitta al petto e strinse un pugno, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

< E’ tutta colpa mia > pensò.


	43. Cap.43 Devastazione

Cap.43 Devastazione  
  


Il cielo era oscurato, fulmini vermigli si abbattevano sul terreno, le abitazioni dei namecciani franavano. I terremoti dilaniavano il pianeta, canyon si aprivano in più punti, piante ed erbe blu presero fuoco, le montagne si disfacevano e lapilli di lava fuoriuscivano dai loro resti.

Goku si massaggiò la spalla, sangue zampillava dalla ferita sulla sua guancia, la gamba era violacea per gli ematomi e ricadeva piegata di lato, con l’osso spezzato.

“Attaccano da tutte le parti! E’ come se fosse ovunque” sibilò. Junior si piegò in avanti, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia ed ansimò. Sangue violaceo gli scendeva lungo le spalle, il suo collo era gonfio e aveva una ferita sulla sua fronte, la sua pelle verde era ingrigita e madida di sudore.

“E da nessuna parte. E’ come inseguire un fantasma” ribatté. Goku schivò una serie di onde di energia vermiglie dirette verso di lui, afferrò per la spalla Junior e teletrasportò entrambi in un altro punto.

 

*******************

 

Una pioggia di onde di energia azzurre tempestavano i namecciani, gli abitanti del pianeta gridavano e cercavano di correre nelle caverne. Alcuni di loro rimanevano bloccati nelle macerie, altri precipitavano quando il terreno sotto di loro veniva meno.

Elly strinse a sé un paio di bambini, i piccoli singhiozzavano. Si alzò in volo e raggiunse una caverna, li mise a terra e li guardò, i piccoli tremavano e i loro visetti paffuti erano coperti dalle lacrime.

“Nascondetevi dentro” ordinò. I namecciani obbedirono ed Elly spiccò nuovamente il volo, raggiunse un abitazione franata, scostando pezzi delle macerie della casa liberando un giovane.

“Ce la fai ad alzarti?” domandò. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare la treccia bionda dietro il capo e i vestiti le aderivano alla pelle. Il giovane negò con il capo, indicando una ferita alla gamba. La saiyan se lo caricò in spalla e si diresse nuovamente verso la caverna.

Kamy le si affiancò, teneva tra le braccia un anziano incosciente.

“Gli attacchi sono peggiorati, ieri non ce ne sono stati altri dopo quello che ti ha ferito. Oggi tutto il pianeta rischia il collasso” le disse, la voce le tremò. Raggiunsero la caverna, Elly appoggiò il giovane per terra e Kamy gli stese accanto l’anziano.

“Così sembrerebbe. Tu vai a cercare Adya, è rimasta con i guaritori. Continuo ad occuparmi io dei feriti” ordinò Elly. Vide le iridi della rossa tingersi di verde e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Andrà bene. Ci incontriamo alla casa dell’anziano” sussurrò. Kamhara le sorrise ed annuì.

“Mi affretto” rispose.


	44. Cap.44 Suolo sacro

Cap.44 Suolo sacro  
  


Kamy si guardò intorno, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Si voltò verso Adya, era seduta accanto ai due saggi sopravvissuti al crollo della casa dell’anziano. 

I due namecciani fissavano la rossa, ansimando e tremando, nascosti dietro un cumulo di macerie. 

Adya alzò il capo e deglutì, vedendo Elly volare verso di loro. 

La bionda scorse anche l’altra saiyan ed atterrò a dieci passi da lei. Fu costretta ad allontanarsi con un balzo per schivare una pioggia di onde azzurre.

Il terreno tremò, il cielo oscurato da nuvoloni neri era illuminato da lampi e fulmini, tuoni rimbombavano tutt’intorno.

Kamy saltò all’indietro schivando il raggio azzurro, i lunghi capelli rossi le vorticarono intorno al viso. Atterrò acquattata e fece scattare la testa verso l’alto, socchiudendo gli occhi. Scartò di lato schivando una pioggia di raggi verdi, che fecero esplodere zolle di terra scavando solchi profondi.

“Hanno potenze diverse” sussurrò. Intravide una figura nera muoversi rapidamente, nascondendosi dietro un masso. Un paio di raggi vennero lanciati alla sinistra della saiyan, che li schivò saltellando indietro, creò una barriera rosa che venne mandata in frantumi da un raggio vermiglio.

Le iridi di Kamy divennero color nocciola e un forte odore di bruciato le punse le narici, aggredendole la gola che le pulsò, bruciando. Fece apparire una lama di energia rosa al braccio, questa lampeggiò, si trasformò in una serie di lumicini color carne e sparì. 

Kamy aggrottò le sopracciglia vermiglie si mise a correre, tenendo il capo sporto in avanti, mentre alle sue spalle ricominciava una pioggia di attacchi azzurri.

“Elly!” chiamò. 

La bionda si voltò verso di lei, la lunga treccia bionda le ondeggiava dietro le spalle muscolose.

“Dobbiamo allontanarci! Il nemico è troppo veloce!” gridò. 

Kamy scattò vedendo un raggio verde diretto alla fronte di uno dei due saggi e, afferrato il namecciano per un braccio, lo allontanò spintonandolo dalla traiettoria. Il colpo esplose alle spalle dei due e la coda di Kamhara si gonfiò, la pelliccia si spettinò. 

Adya tremò, sgranando gli occhi, mentre l’altro namecciano si nascose alle sue spalle. L’elfa si alzò in piedi, il vestito azzurro le aderiva al petto e i lunghi capelli argentei le mulinavano intorno al viso.

“Quanta morte, quanta distruzione…” sussurrò.

“Elly, è’ presente della magia nell’aria. Magia antica, come quella di noi streghe” spiegò Kamy. 

Elly volò fino all’altro saggio e lo prese sulle spalle, raggiunse Kamy e prese in braccio il saggio inginocchiato, tremante, accanto alla rossa.

“Pensi ci sia una strega?” domandò Elly. Le iridi di Kamhara si tinsero di vermiglio.

“No, ma dobbiamo raggiungere un cerchio magico. In un suolo intriso di questo generi di poteri…”. Iniziò Kamy. Spiccò il volo insieme ad Elly, schivando un raggio vermiglio che creò un’esplosione, il terreno franò creando una voragine lunga cinquanta piedi.

“Magia?” si domandò Adya con voce inudibile, levitò a sua volta seguendo le altre due.

“Inoltre gli attacchi seguono la logica dei colori della magia. La magia oscura meno potente è color cielo, quella color smeraldo è mediana e la più temibile e pericolosa …”. Iniziò a spiegare Kamy, mentre si dirigevano alle caverne.

“… È quella color sangue, scommetto”. S’intromise la bionda e si voltò verso Adya.

“Muoviti!” ordinò.

La sorella di Goku annuì, mordendosi un labbro.

“C’è un luogo sacro vicino a quello dove vi avevamo ospitato. Dovete andarci subito” disse uno dei due saggi.

“Lì c’è un portale che consente di svelare la magia oscura. Dovrete solo fare un rituale” spiegò l’altro.

“Indicateci questo luogo. Poi vi lasceremo al sicuro nelle caverne” disse Elly con tono analitico.

“Dobbiamo avvisare anche Junior e mio fratello”. S’intromise Kamy.

“Che la mia dea ci assista” mormorò Adya e la sua voce vibrò d’angoscia.

 Inizio modulo

 


	45. Cap.45 Il portale di Nameck

Cap.45 Il portale di Nameck  
  


Goku diede una rapida occhiata in giro e aggrottò le spesse sopracciglia dorate, la sua aura da supersaiyan rischiarava tutt’intorno.

“Non credo di aver capito la situazione” sussurrò, voltandosi verso Kamy, la sorella teneva le braccia incrociate sotto il seno.

“Questo luogo è sacro. In questo posto non possono attaccarci con quei raggi fatti di magia” spiegò. 

Goku sospirò, i suoi capelli si riabbassarono fluttuando dolcemente, recuperando il loro colore corvino naturale e il blu dei suoi occhi si spense, le iridi tornarono nere con riflessi castani.

“Avremmo dovuto lasciarli al sicuro nelle caverne” sussurrò Elly, guardando i due saggi davanti a lei, posti uno a destra e uno a sinistra, all’altezza di alte colonne di pietra.

“Sono al sicuro anche qui, per il momento” ribatté Junior. Cercò di appoggiare una mano sulla spalla di Elly, ma la sua allieva si scostò.

Adya si mise dietro le spalle di Kamhara, dandole la schiena e guardò oltre la barriera del cerchio magico. Assottigliò gli occhi vedendo una serie di ombre avanzare, le sue iridi color ametista nel scorsero parecchie. 

Goku si voltò verso di lei e seguì il suo sguardo.

“Vedi il nostro nemico?” domandò. 

Adya corrugò la fronte e le sue ciglia vibrarono.

“Si sposta così velocemente che sembra che sia ovunque” sussurrò. 

Elly guardò gli anziani dimenare le braccia e impallidì, indietreggiando, vedendo comparire un portale di marmo che sembrava crescere dal terreno.

“È quella l’altra dimensione?” chiese. 

Uno degli anziani negò con il capo e sospirò.

“No. È la stanza magica al cui interno nascondiamo il portale. È stato creato per i casi di emergenza, nella speranza di evitare che il nostro popolo venga decimato da calamità naturali com’era già successo in passato” spiegò.

“Aprirla non è abbastanza”. Aggiunse l’altro saggio.

“Che significa?” ringhiò Junior, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Il portale dà l'accesso ad un'altra dimensione che ci nasconde da questa. Sarà come se non foste più neanche su Nameck” gli rispose. 

Goku si affiancò ad Adya.

“Sì, anche a me sembra come se il nostro nemico fosse ovunque” le disse. 

Elly sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia bionda.

“Cos’hai detto?!” gridò. I tre namecciani gemettero e i due saggi si nascosero le orecchie con le mani.

“Che sarà come se non foste…”. Iniziò a rispondere Junior. 

Elly negò con il caso e indicò Adya.

“Cos’hai detto tu” ordinò. 

Adya impallidì e deglutì, congiungendo le mani nivee.

“Sembra sia ovunque” balbettò. 

Elly ghignò e si voltò, avanzando fino al limitare della barriera.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le domandò Junior, raggiungendola.

“Vieni fuori! Lo so che non sei nessuno di questi burattini!” gridò Elly. 

Junior corrugò la fronte ed indicò davanti a sé, tenendo le dita unite.

“Non lo vedi, la sua ombra è proprio davanti a noi che compare qui e là” ribatté.

“Lo stavo pensando anch’io. Quel genere di attacchi, le onde, possono essere lanciate attraverso dei tramiti. La magia…”. Iniziò Kamhara e alzò il braccio. Lanciò il suo attacco e illuminò con luce rosata tutt’intorno. 

Goku digrignò i denti vedendo una trentina di elfi camminare avanti e indietro davanti alla barriera.

“Sono posseduti” ringhiò Son, guardando i loro occhi bianchi e l’energia vermiglia che li avvolgeva.

“Elfi… quindi dietro ci dev’essere…”. Iniziò Junior. 

Adya congiunse le mani sul petto e negò più volte il capo, le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Non sono stata io…” mugolò. 

Kamy strinse i pugni, conficcò le unghie nei palmi e si affiancò ad Elly.

“No, quegli elfi sono armati e hanno una capacità combattiva. Tu veneri una dea ufficialmente pacifica, non puoi essere stata tu” ribatté. Si voltò verso Elly e le sorrise.

“Sei davvero un genio” sussurrò. 

La saiyan dai capelli biondi scrollò le spalle.

“Ognuno si muoveva in modo diverso. Non poteva cambiare anche modo di camminare o di gesticolare in continuazione. Inoltre i tuoi poteri influenzano la gente, se sono simili e usati con malvagità, era ovvio potessero portare a un totale controllo mentale della persona” sussurrò.

“Il generale Qarth si occupa dell’esercito. Però… lui…”. Iniziò Adya e una lacrima le solcò il viso.

“Ci ha tradito” sussurrò. Singhiozzò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Qarth. Mi hai parlato di lui durante il viaggio” disse Junior. Goku corrugò la fronte.

“Urca, perché mai dovrebbe voler tradire? Insomma, mi sembra abbia un intero esercito e che sia già potente” brontolò.

“Potere!” gridò una voce. Il gruppo si voltò. Gli elfi si fecero da parte e, passando tra loro, si fece avanti un elfo con un’aura violacea e gli occhi brillanti di magia azzurra.

“Perché traditore?! Perché?!” gridò Adya, venendo scossa da tremiti. 

Qarth cercò di appoggiare la mano sopra la barriera, ma le sue dita furono ustionate da una scarica elettrica rosa.

“Chi si sarebbe aspettata una strega capace di potenziare i suoli sacri. Pensavo fossero estinte” sibilò. Adya si gettò in ginocchio a rallentatore e gettò indietro la testa.

“Perché?!” ululò.

“Perché non è giusto che un’inetta come te, possa essere regina. Io sono molto più capace di te” ringhiò Qarth.

“Possono ereditare il trono solo le nipoti delle regine precedenti. Si passa di donna in donna, per essere consacrate alla dea. Un uomo, per quanto valido, non potrà mai avere il potere” spiegò Kamy.

“Urca, certo che gli elfi ne hanno di problemi” brontolò Goku. Si voltò verso i due saggi namecciani, che si erano nascosti dietro una delle colonne di marmo apparse.

“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per nascondere ai nostri nemici la scena. O scopriranno cosa stiamo facendo”. Aggiunse. 

Junior annuì alle parole di Son.

“Chiederò ai due saggi se possono oscurare la superficie della barriera” disse.

“Ci mancava l’uomo che voleva essere  _regina_!” si lamentò Elly e Kamy scoppiò a ridere.

“Demon Prince, è un onore per me conoscerti. Desideravo proprio scontrarmi con te” disse Qarth. 

Junior digrignò i canini aguzzi e gonfiò i propri muscoli.

“Cosa vuoi da Nameck?!” ruggì. Qarth ridacchiò e si passò le mani sulla propria armatura fatta di diamanti.

“Un gemellaggio completo. Vedi, Nameck, come Myreen, non hanno segreti per me. Voglio rendere entrambi i popoli i miei fedeli schiavi. Insieme, conquisteremo l’universo!” gridò. 

Goku si grattò la testa.

“Non so se è più ridicolo parlare di conquiste davanti a dei saiyan. O pensare che glielo lasceremo fare” borbottò. 

Adya singhiozzo più forte e si lasciò andare a degli urli prolungati.

“Hai tradito tutto ciò che hai giurato di difendere! Tu dovevi tutelare ciò che c’era di buono in questo mondo”. Pianse. Elly si massaggiò le tempie, mentre la barriera si oscurava.

“Vedete di rendere l’ambiente anche insonorizzato all’esterno” ordinò. 

I due saggi obbedirono.

“Cosa facciamo per aprire il vero portale?” chiese Kamy. I suoi occhi assunsero un brillante color smeraldo.

< Si sta preoccupando, la potenza magica di Qarth dev’essere veramente pericolosa. Forse la barriera non resisterà a lungo ai suoi assalti > rifletté Elly.

“Il portale si può dischiudere solo pronunciando una formula in antico namecciano” spiegò uno dei saggi, mentre l’altro si detergeva il sudore sulla fronte. 

Junior sgranò gli occhi.

“In… antico namecciano?!” sbraitò. 

Goku roteò gli occhi.

“Se lo sapevo, portavo Dende con noi. Con le sfere ha funzionato” borbottò. 

Il saggio sudato annuì, ansimando.

“Nessuno sul nostro pianeta lo conosce. Non parliamo l'antico namecciano. Questo portale esiste sin dai tempi in cui il primo saggio namecciano si insediò su questo pianeta: è nato con lui” spiegò.

“Ci deve essere un altro maledetto modo!” ruggì Junior. Pestò una roccia con la punta dello stivale e la mandò in pezzi.

“Io a malapena conosco qualche parola nel namecciano corrente” brontolò. Goku gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Io e te siamo cresciuti sulla Terra, non sappiamo quasi niente, ancora, delle nostre origini” lo rincuorò. 

I due saggi abbassarono lo sguardo, con aria rassegnata e uno dei due scrollò le spalle.

Junior tastò le pareti di marmo gelido della porta davanti a loro.

“Goku, aiutami a trovare qualche incisione. Magari le parole ci sono raffigurate” ordinò. 

Goku si voltò verso Adya, che singhiozzò più forte e si girò, controllando a sua volta le pareti.

Kamy si avvicinò ad Elly e corrugò la fronte.

“Quando siamo andate al Palazzo del Supremo. Tu non eri entrata nella biblioteca per leggerne i libri?” domandò. 

Elly assottigliò gli occhi ed annuì.

“Sì, mi hai insegnato a leggere l’antico saiyan e… aspetta”. Sorrise e prese Kamy per le spalle.

“Giusto! L’altra lingua antica che usavano a fronte dei testi saiyan, potrebbe essere l’antico namecciano. In fondo, quale lingua può rappresentare meglio la magia?!” domandò. 

Kamy sorrise.

“Io so l’elfico e il namecciano moderno. Però solo tu hai memorizzato anche quella. Devi concentrarti e ricordare” le sussurrò. 

Elly annuì, le lasciò andare le spalle e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi.  
Junior la guardò ed inarcò un sopracciglio. 

Elly strinse più forte gli occhi.

< Non posso sbagliare. Devo concentrarmi. E ricordare > si disse. Prese un respiro profondo.

“ _Karati nam hanakoro daihos_

_Torah sahiaq valaar naharis Ito_

_Hago heter jiqota hilo_

_Ki-taho ji-yuha hotester Namekaian aramir_ ”.

Elly espirò rumorosamente, un vento sferzò i presentì e si abbatté attraverso l’entrata di marmo e da lì provenne il crepitio di un fuoco. 

Kamy spalancò la bocca, le sue iridi divennero ancora più verdi.

“Urcaaaa. Che accidenti ha detto?” chiese Goku. 

Adya si asciugò le lacrime e si rimise in piedi, con le gambe tremanti. Guardò aprirsi un portale circolare nero al centro della porta di marmo.

“Che… che cosa…” biascicò. 

Elly ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia.

“Essere selvagge conviene, elfetta. Popo non voleva che leggessi i libri della biblioteca, li ho consultati tutti di nascosto”. Si vantò, sporgendo il mento verso l’alto. 

Junior le si avvicinò e le accarezzò il mento con l’indice.

“Sei incredibile” sussurrò, avvertendo un calore al petto. 

Elly arrossì e distolse lo sguardo. 

Kamy travolse Elly in un abbraccio.

“Ce l'hai fatta, ce l'hai fatta, è assurdo!” esultò, dimenando la coda sotto il naso di Elly.

“Goku. Pensi di riuscire a teletrasportare al sicuro nella caverna i due saggi?” domandò Junior. 

Goku si batté una mano sul petto.

“Magia o non magia, sono pur sempre un dio saiyan” si vantò. Si mise un saggio per spalla e si teletrasportò via.

“E il tuo difetto continua ad essere la superbia” brontolò Junior.

“Tu sai l’antico namecciano?” biascicò Adya. 

Elly annuì.

“Non poteva mancare un testo su quello nella biblioteca del Supremo” ribatté. 

Kamy la lasciò andare.

“Qarth, che razza di nome” brontolò.

“Pensa positivo, elfa. Appena usciti da quel portale, daremo il benservito al traditore” disse Elly.

“Cosa significa la formula che hai pronunciato?” chiese Junior.  
“ _Spalanca le soglie del nuovo mondo,_

_Perenne Dio che tutto vede,_

_Offri la vita quando morte chiama,_

_Sorreggi il tuo popolo, perchè Nameck risorga”_ rispose, a memoria, Elly. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. Abbassò il capo e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“È un’epigrafe che si tramandavano i saggi di tutte le razze, ma solo oralmente, per secoli. Per evitare che finisse in mani sbagliate. Però una strega saiyan, prima di morire, decise di scriverla prima che finisse perduta. Il Supremo lo ha bollato come libro proibito”. Conficcò la punta dei piedi nel terreno e sospirò.

“Spero… spero di non aver sbagliato la pronuncia” mugolò. 

Kamy si voltò, vedendo alcune crepe formarsi nella barriera magica.

< Teletrasportandosi all’esterno, mio fratello l’ha indebolita > si disse.

“L’importante è che abbia funzionato” sussurrò. Lei e Adya saltarono di lato, tremando, quando Goku ricomparve.

“Muoviamoci. Non abbiamo tutto il giorno” ordinò duro Junior, attraversando il portale.

“Eccoci” rispose il Son, saltando al suo interno dietro il namecciano. 

Kamy ci trascinò dentro Adya a forza, l’elfa si divincolò, facendo ondeggiare i suoi monili. 

Elly sospirò ed oltrepassò a sua volta il portale.


	46. Cap.46 Prepararsi alla battaglia

Cap.46 Prepararsi alla battaglia

Goku si guardò intorno, socchiuse gli occhi vedendo uno sfondo nero illuminato da delle colonne di energia blu. Saltellò sul posto e dimenò la coda, sentiva i suoi muscoli tesi. Allargò una gamba, si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a fare degli esercizi.

“Perché siamo venuti qui? Ora finalmente vi degnate di spiegarmelo?” chiese. Premette più volte sul ginocchio e poi rifece l’operazione con l’altra gamba.

“Questo luogo rivela la magia oscura. Attraverso dei riti potremo capire bene quale usa Qarth. Dire le giuste formule e renderci immuni ai suoi poteri” spiegò Kamy. Adya passò di fianco alla rossa e la spintonò.

“Io, attraverso la dea madre, mi occuperò di questo”. S’impuntò. 

Junior raggiunse Kamy e le mise una mano sulla spalla, guardò le sue iridi color nocciola e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Puoi lasciarglielo fare o pensi…”. Cominciò a dire il namecciano.

“Tranquillo, penso sia più che capace di fare riti come questo” lo rassicurò Kamhara.

Goku si appoggiò con la schiena contro una delle colonne luminose e chiuse gli occhi. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e ascoltò il salmodiare della voce di Adya. Sbadigliò e si addormentò, la sua coda gli avvolse la coda.

*******

“Sapevo che sarei riuscita. Vedete? La dea non mi ha abbandonato!” gridò Adya. 

Goku socchiuse un occhio, sbadigliò e si passò la mano sul viso. Si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi, allungò le braccia e raddrizzò la schiena.

“Finito?” farfugliò. Osservò intorno ad Adya, l'elfa aveva disegnato una serie di rune sul terreno nero.

< Sembra di essere in una stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo antica. I namecciani tendono a fare sempre gli stessi incantesimi > pensò.

“Sì. Ora sappiamo in cosa consistono di preciso i suoi incantesimi” disse Elly.

“E ora che lo ha scoperto, dobbiamo andarcene da questo posto?” chiese Goku. Si grattò la testa e piegò di lato il capo. 

Junior negò con il capo, massaggiandosi la fronte.

“Volete rinchiudere qui i namecciani così saranno al sicuro?” domandò il Son. 

Kamy roteò gli occhi.

“Non li avremmo portati alle caverne se fosse così” ribatté.

Elly si voltò verso di lui e sbatté le palpebre.

“Uno scontro tra i tuoi poteri, quelli magici di Qarth, i miei alla massima potenza…”. Iniziò a dire. I suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, si ricoprirono di fasci di nervi, alcune vene sulla fronte le pulsarono e i capillari azzurrini su braccia e gambe divennero ben nitidi.

“… quelli da demone di Junior e quelli da strega di Kamy, farebbero andare in mille pezzi Nameck. Qui, invece, saranno attutiti” spiegò. La sua lunga treccia si sciolse e i suoi capelli si sollevarono verso l’alto, sulla sua fronte spaziosa ondeggiarono solo tre sottili ciocche.

“Pensavamo che su un suolo sacro sarebbero stati direttamente annullati, ma a quanto pare il nemico è uno stregone più esperto di quanto ci aspettassimo… l’avevo letto che gli elfi sono particolarmente dotati in magia, su qualche libro” spiegò. 

Adya schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Peccato tu non abbia letto anche una soluzione, su uno dei tuoi libri” le soffiò contro.

I capelli di Goku si tinsero di blu e l’eroe della Terra si sfregò le mani, saltellando sul posto.

“Non vedo l’ora di affrontarlo. Dite che ci raggiungerà presto?” domandò.

“Io non sarei così felice del fatto che lui e i suoi stiano arrivando” sussurrò Adya e tremò. 

Goku dimenò la coda e ghignò.

“Sarà una bella battaglia” sussurrò.

Junior digrignò i denti.

“Là fuori ha un esercito di elfi al suo controllo. Sono uniti alla sua mente grazie alla magia, piegati alla sua volta. È come se avesse mille cervelli, mille braccia, mille gambe e mille potenze. Se attaccassero tutt’insieme, essendo creature magiche e mistiche protette da una dea madre, prima del tuo corpo cederebbe la tua mente” ribatté. 

Goku si grattò un sopracciglio blu luminescente.

“La mia mente?” chiese. Le sue iridi avevano cambiato colore.

“Sei il più forte a livello fisico, Goku. Però, mio caro Son, non sei abbastanza allenato mentalmente” gli spiegò Junior.

Goku corrugò la fronte e strinse le labbra.

“Non mi piace essere debole in qualcosa” brontolò.

“Allora, fratellino, appena torniamo a casa, ti conviene allenarti anche in quello” ribatté Kamy. Ghignò e le sue iridi divennero color sangue.

"Per ora prepariamoci alla battaglia".


	47. Cap.47 Inizia lo scontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stvFjUrg8Nk.

Cap.47 Inizia lo scontro  
  


Adya evocò una sfera di magia azzurrina tra le mani e se la portò all’altezza del seno prosperoso. I suoi capelli argentei brillavano di riflessi candidi.

“Qarth sta manipolando i poteri della nostra gente, ma sono sicura che la dea madre, ancora predilige e protegge me” sussurrò.

Qarth avanzò, attraversando il portale, il resto del suo esercito cercò di seguirlo, ma rimbalzò sulla barriera. Diversi elfi, sbalzati all’indietro, gridarono venendo avvolti da piccoli fulmini.

Kamy allungò il braccio e una lama di energia rosa le avvolse la mano, alzò l’altra sopra la testa evocando un’onda del medesimo colore.

Elly allungò il braccio, la sua aura da supersaiyan di secondo livello, le pulsava intorno. Lanciò una serie di ki-blast dorati che mandarono in pezzi la barriera magica di Qarth, frammenti violetti volarono tutt’intorno. Si alzò un nuvolone nerastro intorno all’elfo, che continuò ad avanzare con passo cadenzato.

“Così vi siete rintanati qui” disse. Il fumo si dissipò, mostrando l’aura violetta dell’elfo.

“Come osi invadere questo luogo sacro?!” urlò Adya e gli lanciò contro la propria sfera. Questa s’infranse sui pettorali dell’armatura nemica, trasformandosi in un fil di fumo argenteo.

“Gli elfi devono essere tutti sciocchi allo stesso modo, si è fatto intrappolare proprio dove volevi” bisbigliò Kamhara, affiancandosi all’altra saiyan. Elly ghignò.

Qarth si voltò e fissò Junior, i suoi occhi brillavano di energia azzurra.

“Demon Prince, finalmente ci battiamo” disse.

Junior strinse un pugno e si mise in posizione di combattimento.

“Lui mi difenderà” disse Adya con voce trillante.

Elly digrignò i denti.

Qarth si voltò verso di lei.

“E tu, mia regina, capirai come la tua incapacità in guerra ti costerà cara”. Finì la propria frase.

“Qui dentro la tua magia è depotenziata. Sei nel mio regno e non potrai controllare le nostre menti” disse Junior. < Speriamo di aver capito bene le spiegazioni di Kamy per evocare al massimo i miei poteri > pensò.

Gli comparve un lungo mantello nero, se lo sfilò lasciandolo cadere pesantemente a terra. Sul capo gli comparve una corona d’oro.

“Sbagli. Anche io ho dei ‘nuovi livelli’ di potenza da mostrarvi” rispose l’elfo. Strinse i pugni ed iniziò a urlare, le sue orecchie a punta tremarono. I suoi lunghi capelli si sollevarono, mentre la sua aura aumentava, i suoi muscoli premevano contro l’armatura. Le ciocche di capelli s’ispessirono fino a essere larghe tre dita e di un colore grigio-azzurro. La sua armatura divenne di diamante, la sua aura viola divenne più scura e i suoi occhi, continuando ad emanare luce azzurrina, si tinsero di bianco.

“Sai, non ho nessuna intenzione di essere debole, in niente. Perciò ti dimostrerò come la mia mente è stata forgiata nella calma dagli dei!” gridò Goku.

< E non voglio essere ignorato > pensò. Partì all’attacco, mise le mani per terra e tirò un calcio a piedi uniti al nemico. Qarth indietreggiò, Goku lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni all’addome e con una gomitata da dietro.

Qarth si girò in caduta e lanciò una serie di onde di ghiaccio verso Son, quest’ultimo si parò con il braccio e fu costretto a indietreggiare.

Junior cercò di attaccarlo, ma fu circondato da un muro di ghiaccio. Kamy utilizzò la propria lama di energia per mandarlo in pezzi.

“Non è ghiaccio normale!” gridò Adya.

“C’erano dubbi sul fatto che tutto sarebbe stato magico?” domandò Elly. Vide Qarth raggiungere Goku con una testata e il saiyan volare all’indietro. Cercò di raggiungere Qarth con un calcio al viso, ma questo la raggiunse con un pugno. Cercò d’infilzare Elly con una stalattite di ghiaccio, la ragazza rotolò allontanandosi e si rimise in piedi.

Kamy cercò di trafiggere Qarth, ma lui afferrò la sua spada di energia con una mano e la mando in pezzi. Raggiunse la saiyan con una gomitata al volto, facendola rovinare al suolo.

Goku lo raggiunse in pieno con una kamehameha, facendolo indietreggiare.


	48. Cap.48 L'errore di Adya

Cap.48 L'errore di Adya  
  


< Devo sbarazzarmi di lui, è il più potente tra loro > pensò Qarth. La sua armatura fumava e il diamante si era incrinato all’altezza delle spalline aguzze. Partì all’attacco urlando, raggiunse Goku con una serie di pugni e calci su tutto il corpo, Son indietreggiò. Il generale cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso. L’eroe della Terra lo afferrò e strinse, fino a fargli scricchiolare la mano.

Qarth cadde in ginocchio.

“Finiscilo Son!” urlò Junior.

“Hai cercato di rendere schiavi i popoli di Myreen e di Nameck. Hai tradito la tua gente e hai cercato di uccidere i miei amici. Io non ti posso perdonare” disse gelido Goku. Caricò un’onda e la puntò contro il viso di Qarth.

“Non ucciderlo! Ti prego, se il suo sangue macchierà le nostre mani, la dea ci maledirà!” gridò Adya.

Goku si voltò verso di lei.

Qarth si sfilò il mantello e lo lanciò contro Goku.

“Sigillo divino!” gridò.

“No!” sbraitò Kamy, correndo verso il fratello. Il mantello avviluppò Goku e si trasformò in un blocco di ghiaccio, immobilizzandolo.

“Goku!” gridò Junior.

“Maledetto!” ruggì Elly. Si lanciò contro Qarth, tempestandolo di colpi.

“M-Mi dispiace, è stata colpa mia” gemette Adya, portandosi le mani alla bocca.

“Puoi farci qualcosa?” domandò Junior.

Kamy negò con la testa.

“Devi usare i tuoi poteri. Devi iniziare ad avvolgere il ghiaccio con la tua aura, fino a che non diventerà nero. Solo a quel punto potrai gridare ‘sigillo infrangiti’ in namecciano, spezzando l’incantesimo. Io vado ad aiutare Elly, mi raccomando, la vita di Goku dipende da te” spiegò.

 Il namecciano annuì.

Qarth cercò di congelare entrambe le mani di Elly, che balzò all’indietro e con una serie di capriole in aria si allontano.

Kamy si lanciò contro il nemico, gridando a pieno polmoni.

“Che i demoni uccidano la strega!” gridò Qarth in elfico. Lanciò una sfera viola contro Kamy, la giovane la parò. Una serie di mani di ghiaccio uscirono da terra, fecero cadere Kamy a terra e la immobilizzarono.

“Cosa?!” gridò Kamy.

Qarth la raggiunse con una serie di onde, che le aprirono delle ferite profonde, strappandole delle grida di dolore.

Elly utilizzò i ki-blast per spezzare le mani di ghiaccio e Kamy rotolò via.

Elly attaccò nuovamente il nemico, mentre Adya correva verso Kamy, la sua lunga veste ondeggiava morbidamente ad ogni suo passo.

“Maledetto, c’è poco che io possa fare in queste condizioni” esalò Kamy.

Adya la raggiunse, gli occhi sgranati e vitrei.

“Tutto questo non doveva accadere” gemette, cadendo in ginocchio di fianco alla strega.

Kamy le afferrò la mano.

“Smettila di piangerti addosso” biascicò. Il sangue scivolava copioso dalle numerose ferite sul suo corpo, l’altro braccio era spezzato e la gamba era piegata a sinistra. “Prendi i miei poteri magici. Uniti ai tuoi dovrebbero essere sufficienti per un attacco decisivo” biascicò.

Adya avvertì i poteri della saiyan dai capelli rossi invaderla, socchiuse le labbra piene e boccheggiò.

Kamy lasciò la presa sulla sua mano, perdendo i sensi.

“I-io… non ce la faccio…” biascicò Adya.

 


	49. Cap.49 La vittoria di Adya

Cap.49 La vittoria di Adya  
  


Junior ansimò, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

< Se anche dovessi riuscire a salvarlo, non avrò energie per combattere > pensò Junior. L’energia e la magia fluivano dal proprio corpo, attraverso le sue mani, nel ghiaccio che avvolgeva Goku.

“Togliti dai piedi, mocciosa. Io voglio il Demon Prince, non te! Voglio confrontarmi con lui!” sbraitò Qarth.

“Voi elfi dovete smettere di avere un’ossessione per il ‘mio’ Junior” sibilò Elly.

Junior ghignò ed Elly si portò una mano alla bocca.

< Non avrei dovuto dirlo > pensò.

“Non è tuo” si lamentò Adya.

Qarth si voltò verso di lei e lanciò un attacco energetico, Adya urlò.

“Attenta!” gridò Elly, afferrando Adya. Balzò, allontanandola dall’attacco che esplose alle loro spalle.

Elly adagiò l’elfa a terra.

“Se non vuoi combattere, almeno non metterti in mezzo” sibilò.

Le sue parole furono in parte coperte da quelle di Junior, che in namecciano, disse: “Sigillo infrangiti”.

Il ghiaccio intorno a Goku si ruppe, Son era tornato normale e crollò a terra, incosciente. Junior cadde in ginocchio accanto a lui, ansimando, vedeva sfocato.

Qarth gli apparve davanti e lo afferrò per il collo, sollevandolo.

“Finalmente” sibilò. Le sue orecchie aguzze tremavano. Fu raggiunto da un pugno di Elly, lasciò la presa su Junior che cadde a terra, e venne sbalzato precipitando.

Junior cercò di sfiorare la mano di Elly, ma la giovane si ritrasse. Si allontanò e, mentre Qarth si rialzava in piedi, lanciò un’onda energetica.

< Se utilizzassi adesso, con tutta questa magia, il pugno del drago; rischierei di frantumare di nuovo la linea di demarcazione tra noi e gl’inferi. Maledizione! > pensò.

Qarth lanciò un attacco di pura magia che infranse l’onda energetica.

“Crepa!” urlò il generale. Elly sgranò gli occhi, venendo sbalzata indietro. Andò a sbattere contro il muro e la magia la investì, urlò mentre sentiva il suo corpo andare in fiamme. Junior cercò di accorrere, ma venne sbalzato indietro dall’onda d’urto.

Adya si mise davanti ad Elly e lanciò un attacco magico a sua volta, che fece indietreggiare quello di Qarth.

Adya avanzò, mentre il suo colpo e quello di Qarth si scontravano, i raggi raggiunsero la stessa lunghezza.

Elly cadde in ginocchio, tossì rumorosamente e ansimò, alzò il capo. Era tornata normale e i suoi occhi erano arrossati, osservò le spalle di Adya.

< Se dovessi perdere, tutto il mio popolo finirebbe suo schiavo. Piegati alla sua mente, grazie alla magia, diventerebbero dei guerrieri assetati di sangue, desiderosi di distruggere tutto > pensò Adya, il suo battito cardiaco e il suo respiro erano irregolari.

“Hai lasciato che il tuo cuore e il tuo intero essere divenissero di ghiaccio. Perché?! Per il potere? Siamo cresciuti insieme, sei sempre stato il mio generale, il tuo parere per me era essenziale!” sbraitò Adya.

“Ero stufo di essere secondo a una sciocca come te!” gli urlò contro Qarth.

“Avanti Adya, puoi farcela! E’ per il tuo popolo!” gridò Elly. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma cadde carponi, si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue. “Resisti!” sbraitò.

Adya impallidì, le braccia le tremavano e il sudore le scivolava lungo il corpo candido. Rischiò di cadere un paio di volte in ginocchio.

< Lei sta tifando per me. Non voleva salvarmi per umiliarmi, è solo buona…> pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi e aumentò la potenza dell’incantesimo, scintille viola e argentee volavano tutt’intorno.

Junior cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde pesantemente a terra. Allungò la mano e passò la magia residua ad Adya, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava il polso di Goku, ancora incosciente. Si stese, avvertiva un basso ronzio nelle orecchie aguzze.

“Io non sono sciocca!” gridò Adya. Assottigliò gli occhi e i capelli le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. “La dea sceglie delle donne pure per evitare persone come te, assetate di potere. Tu hai tradito la tua gente, ora pagherai!” urlò. Incrementò al massimo la sua magia.

“Allora ce l’ha il fegato” bisbigliò Kamy, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Qarth sgranò gli occhi, mentre la figura della dea si materializzava per qualche secondo dietro Adya. L’attacco dell’elfa spazzò via quello del nemico, Qarth fu sbalzato contro la parete e rovinò pesantemente al suolo.

Adya cadde in ginocchio, mentre la sua aura si azzerava e la magia scompariva dalle sue mani.

“Ce l’hai fatta. Abbiamo vinto” esultò Elly.

Adya fu scossa da una serie di tremiti, si nascose il viso tra le mani e ansimò.

“L’ho ucciso” gemette.

Junior strisciò fino al corpo di Qarth e gli prese la mano con la propria.

“No, è solo svenuto” ribatté. Fece apparire una cintura di corda molto lunga e la utilizzò per legarlo. “Però sarà meglio che lo teniate prigioniero a vita. Perché giuro che se si fa vedere di nuovo, lo sgozzo con le mie mani” ringhiò il namecciano.

“Secondo me andrebbe ucciso adesso” biascicò Kamhara, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Goku si massaggiò la testa.

“Ahi, ahi, ahi” gemette. Si alzò seduto e si voltò verso la sorella. “Parli come Vegeta” si lamentò.

Adya si voltò a guardare Elly. La osservò rimettersi in piedi, ondeggiando, i lunghi capelli color dell’oro le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

< Sono così gelosa di lei. E’ forte, coraggiosa, potente. Io, con tutti i miei poteri, pur essendo la regina della mia gente, non potrò mai splendere come lei > pensò e avvertì una fitta al cuore. Cadde in ginocchio e ansimò, Elly la raggiunse e la prese in braccio.

“Hai salvato il tuo regno, complimenti” disse gentilmente.

Adya arrossì.


	50. Cap.50 Finalmente la verità

Cap.50 Finalmente la verità

 

“Ce l’hanno fatta! Siamo salvi!” festeggiarono i due vecchi namecciani scorgendo i guerrieri attraversare il portale.

Kamy si teneva il braccio sanguinante, vedeva sfocato. Goku alle sue spalle rischiò di cadere in avanti e Junior lo afferrò. Adya strinse più forte le braccia intorno al collo di Elly, che la teneva in spalla. Elly stringeva Qarth per una caviglia e lo trascinava.

L’esercito di elfi li circondò.

“Perdonateci principessa” disse uno di loro, mettendosi in ginocchio.

“Non eravamo in noi”. Fece eco un altro. Uno per uno, tutti gli elfi si misero in ginocchio.

Elly lanciò Qarth al primo che aveva parlato.

“Imprigionatelo” ordinò. Mise giù Adya e la sostenne, quest’ultima alzò il capo, tremante.

“Mio popolo, la dea ci ha aiutato, mettendo sul nostro cammino questi guerrieri”. Si allontanò da Elly e allargò le braccia.

“Preparate la navicella. Ritorniamo su Myreen” disse e la sua voce risuonò cristallina.

Kamy cadde in ginocchio e fece un profondo sospiro. Crollo stesa a faccia in giù ed Elly corse da lei.

“Tutto bene?” domandò Elly, inginocchiandosi.

“Non voglio mai più vedere un elfo in vita mia” gemette Kamhara.

Goku si massaggiò la testa.

“Urca, ma sono tutti uguali” disse, indicando gli elfi. Si voltò verso Junior e sporse il labbro inferiore. “Come voi namecciani, solo che non son verdi”. Aggiunse.

Junior schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Mi raccomando, scatena un’altra guerra, Son” disse ironico.

Elly aiutò Kamhara a rimettersi in piedi.

“Mia signora, la navicella sarà pronta entrò mezz’ora!” gridò un elfo. Quello che teneva Qarth, aggiunse ai lacci che tenevano il prigioniero delle pesanti catene.

Adya sorrise.

“Ci conviene andare prima che si svegli. In questo modo potremo sottoporlo al giudizio della dea per sapere la punizione più adatta”. Concluse.

Elly guardò Junior e avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Se ora Adya se ne andrà, Junior andrà con lui. Non lo vedrò mai più > pensò.

 

**************

 

Adya guardò un paio di elfi salire sull’astronave e sospirò, alzò il capo e guardò un grande lago verde-acqua. Socchiuse gli occhi, i piedi le affondavano nel terreno e le caviglie sottili erano accarezzate da dei fili d’erba azzurrini.

Si voltò e riconobbe Elly che la stava raggiungendo.

“Non eravate in procinto di partire anche voi?” domandò con voce vellutata.

Elly annuì e giocherellò con la punta della sua lunga treccia.

“E’ così. Kamy e Goku mi stanno già aspettando sulla navicella”. Iniziò a dire. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Dov’è Junior? Partirete in ritardo se non si fa vivo” disse.

Adya batté le palpebre, facendo tremare le proprie lunghe ciglia e volse il capo.

“Tornerò da sola dal mio popolo” sussurrò.

Elly appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Junior ti raggiungerà dopo?” chiese.

Adya fece un profondo sospiro e congiunse le mani al petto.

“Elly, senti, io ti ho odiata da subito”. Iniziò.

“Sai, non me n’ero accorta, elfetta” ribatté Elly ironica.

Adya abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli color perla e sospirò.

“Non rendere tutto più difficile” sussurrò. Le sue gote divennero rosee e le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono.

“Ho mentito, Junior non verrà con me. Per lui esisti solo tu” ammise.

Elly sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi divennero bianche.

“Vuoi giocare con i miei sentimenti?” ringhiò.

Adya strinse le labbra e le sue iridi color ametista divennero liquide.

“Volevo portartelo via, eppure tu hai salvato il mio popolo e mi hai protetta dal mio generale. Ti devo la verità”

La saiyan incassò il capo tra le spalle, la lunga treccia le ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

“Grazie per la sincerità, principessa” disse con tono serio. Porse la mano ad Adya. “Forse ti ho giudicata troppo duramente, alla fine hai anche tu un cuore” disse.

Adya con mano tremante afferrò quella dell’altra giovane, le sue dita nivee erano in contrasto con quelle leggermente callose di Elly.

“Questo gesto è assente tra noi elfi” bisbigliò.

Elly le sorrise.

“Allora torna sulla Terra, ogni tanto. T’insegneremo come ci si diverte. Ti farebbe bene pensare meno alla tua dea e diventare più ‘selvaggia’” disse

Adya le lasciò andare la mano.

“Lo farò” mormorò.

“Però ti scordi di portarti via Junior. Sensei resta con me”. Aggiunse Elly, corrugando la fronte.

Adya piegò leggermente le labbra in un sorriso.

“Questo l’ho imparato” mormorò. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli, una ciocca le sfiorò un orecchino. Salì sulla navicella, che si richiuse alle sue spalle. Una lacrima le solcò il viso pallido.


	51. Cap.51 Ritorno verso casa

Cap.51 Ritorno verso casa

“Secondo me saremmo dovuti andare a salutarla, come ha fatto Elly” disse Kamy.

Goku uscì la testa dal frigorifero, aveva un salsicciotto in bocca.

“ _Ferò i nameffiani fi hanno dato il fibo! E Junior si è fiuso in camera_ ” farfugliò Goku.

Kamy si massaggiò il collo e sospirò pesantemente.

Elly ridacchiò.

“Lascialo stare, sai che è fatto così” disse.

Kamy incrociò le braccia al petto e dimenò la coda, i peli rosa erano ritti.

“Piuttosto, Junior si è chiuso nella sua stanza?” chiese Elly.

“Urca, sì. Però non stava meditando, il che è strano” ammise Goku. Si grattò la testa, guardò Elly allontanarsi in quella direzione e ghignò.

Kamy lo guardò.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Mi piace quando la gente s’innamora” ammise.

Kamhara si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Tu hai un lato segreto da cupido che mi sorprende sempre” borbottò.

*********

Elly entrò nella stanza e si richiuse la porta metallica alle spalle.

“Junior?” domandò.

Il namecciano stava camminando avanti e indietro nella stanza, il suo largo mantello candido gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle. Si voltò verso Elly.

“Finalmente sei qui. Non vedevo l’ora di ripartire” disse.

Elly incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Pensavo preferissi rimanere nello spazio, tra le stelle, insieme alle elfe” disse gelida.

“Adesso basta! Finalmente Adya se n’è andata e ne possiamo parlare! Sono stanco di te che mi ignori, che mi tratti con freddezza, che ti comportassi come se tra noi non ci sia mai stato niente!” ruggì Junior. Mostrò i canini candidi, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte.

“Tu per me sei speciale, lo sei sempre stata, ma adesso c’è qualcosa di più. I-io… oh, diamine…”. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò.

“Mi stai facendo impazzire” gemette. Allargò un braccio con la mano aperta, le unghie aguzze in mostra, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le antenne gli ondeggiavano sul capo.

Elly gli appoggiò le mani sul braccio e Junior rabbrividì, si voltò verso di lei.

“Se felice che se n’è andata?” domandò.

“Stavo per far succedere un incidente politico tra i nostri popoli. Non posso trattarla male, ma mi stava allontanando da te. Non so per quanto sarei riuscito a controllarmi” mormorò Junior.

< Ti prego, rispondimi. Mi ignori anche nel nostro contatto telepatico, non ce la faccio più > la implorò mentalmente.

<  _Sensei_ , non è da te perdere la calma > rispose Elly telepaticamente.

Junior la strinse a sé.

“Non essere fredda con me, mai più” mormorò.

Elly chiuse gli occhi e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

Junior le accarezzò la testa ed iniziò a canticchiare.

__

_ “Ti dico che questa è la sua ninna nanna preferita. Quelle classiche non le piacciono” disse Junior. Cullò la bambina tra le braccia, ricominciando a canticchiare. _

_ Vegeta si lasciò seduto sul letto e sospirò pesantemente. _

_ “Tsk. L’ho cantata uguale e che la vuole da te” borbottò. _

_ Elly sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e guardò Elly sbadigliare. Cantò più dolcemente e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. _

_ “Tu la vizi troppo. Tra la tua fissazione per lavarle i dentini in un determinato modo e quella per raccontarle favole sdolcinate. I saiyan non crescono così, umphf” si lamentò Vegeta. _

“Continua a volermi,  _piccoletta_ ” sussurrò Junior.

< Siamo legati e lo saremo sempre > gli disse mentalmente Elly. Si sporse sulle punte e lo baciò.


End file.
